El largo camino por delante
by shikidark193
Summary: Por lo general las historias de amor comienzan con 2 personas separadas que se enamoran y luego de casan y fin de la historia. pero lo que nadie toma en cuenta es que los problemas llegan despues y no solamente son aquellos de alguna amenaza de guerra y nada por el estilo, sino enfrentar algo mucho peor: la paz. ESTO ES UNA SECUELA DE "SUCESOS NO TAN INESPERADOS"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto pero la historia de este fic es solo de mi autoria**_

CAP 1: NOVIAZGO Y MATRIMONIO

Se suponía que sería una mañana tranquila como todas las demás, desde que terminó la cuarta gran guerra shinobi no se habían presentado problemas graves, sólo algunas pequeñas revueltas de grupos insurrectos, nada difícil de controlar. Sin embargo, en la aldea en la que residía, precisamente el héroe ninja más escandaloso de todos los tiempos, era pedir demasiado un momento de paz.

Siendo honestos era más fácil, menos estresante y doloroso para los oídos, pedirle peras al olmo que mantener al hiperactivo rubio quieto. Para empeorar aún más la situación, era quien llevaba en su interior al poderoso kyubi. En estos precisos momentos, no había nada ni nadie, que pudiese detenerlo de sus objetivos homicidas, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sasuke. Quien se encontraba en el hospital, sin la posibilidad de ejercer alguna fuerza o emplear alguna palabra que detuviera al dobe.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR GAARA! —gritó un Naruto-kyubi de cuatro colas.

—¡NO! ¡NARUTO! —gritó al Kazekage corriendo del zorro embravecido—. SOMOS AMIGOS ¿RECUERDAS?

—¿CREES QUE RECORDARE ALGO CÓMO ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE? ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! —gruñó Naruto con la voz enronquecida gracias al kyubi.

—¡YO NO LE HICE ESO A SASUKE! —trató de excusarse para calmarlo, mientras esquivaba los ataques hacia su persona.

—¡NO TE CREEMOS TTEBAYO! —claramente tanto el demonio como su contenedor pensaban igual— RASEN FUTON SHURIKEN.

El ataque de Naruto, como siempre, resultó devastador para quien lo recibiera y el rubio no pudo más que lamentar el desdichado e indeseado blanco que recibió tal ataque.

—¡NOOO! —gritó viendo el objetivo luego de su ataque— ¡NO PUEDE SER! YO TE AMABA DATTEBAYO —lamentó entre gritos el kitsune ante la tragedia que el mismo había provocado.

Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida del más destacado shinobi de la aldea de la hoja? Para conocer las razones de lo que sucedía actualmente, habría que remontarse a un tiempo pasado, hace no tanto tiempo para ser una anécdota, pero si lo suficiente para ser un recuerdo importante. Específicamente a un año atrás….

Como muchos presagiaban interiormente, el "lazo" de Naruto y Sasuke iba más allá de la simple amistad, que profesaba el rubio en sus múltiples intentos de regresar al Uchiha a Konoha. (N/A: en el relleno de Naruto hay varios intentos de fallidos de localizar al Uchiha antes de shippuden). Por lo que, por mucho que quisieran negarlo, la verdad se hizo evidente y al fin pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa como correspondía: Naruto y Sasuke se amaban. Tal cual como corresponde a una pareja enamorada, se decidieron casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad, es decir los dieciocho años. Por lo que, ante todos sus amigos, compañeros, senseis y otros aldeanos, se casaron teniendo a la Hokage Tsunade presidiendo la ceremonia.

La declaración de Naruto se podría considerar el principal motivo del regreso del portador del Sharingan, cuando en aquella misión de búsqueda luego de obtener la información de Sasori, localizaron un escondite de Orochimaru. (N/A: la declaración es en base al capítulo 51-52 de Naruto shippuden). Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, recordaban claramente ese día, por las razones menos esperadas no podrían olvidar jamás lo sucedido.

 _Luego de recorrer los laberinticos caminos que existían en la guarida de Orochimaru, el equipo 7 había llegado a su objetivo. Sai se había separado del grupo para cumplir su misión secreta, encomendada por Danzou, provocando el malhumor de un recién despertado Uchiha, quien no dudo en hacer explotar todo a su alrededor al ser privado de su descanso. El ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para indicarle al resto del equipo su ubicación, quienes corrieron de inmediato a su encuentro. Sakura fue quien había llegado a donde se encontraba Sai, al haberse adelantado al capitán Yamato y a Naruto, fue la primera en verlo en medio del desastre. Corrió hacia él y lo golpeó, al saber las verdaderas intenciones del pintor para estar ahí._

— _¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad?_ _—_ _exigió saber tomándolo fuertemente del cuello_ _—._ _¿Cuántas veces más nos traicionaras…?_ _—_ _no termino la pregunta al oír su nombre pronunciado por la otra persona presente._

— _¿Sakura...?_ _—_ _preguntó la tercera persona de manera seca._

" _ **Esa voz**_ _". Pensó paralizada Haruno._

— _Sasuke-kun_ _—_ _dijo con gran esperanza de al fin recuperarlo, el amor de su vida estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella._

 _A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Uzumaki oyó claramente el nombre de su mejor amigo cuando Sakura lo llamó, así que corrió hacia donde finalizaba el pasillo para reunirse con ellos. Aunque tropezó, en parte por la emoción y por otra por el uso de chakra del kyuubi. Cuando salió del pasillo y llegó hasta donde estaba el cráter, el cual se había formado por el ataque del Uchiha, logró ver en lo alto a Sasuke. Con el haori blanco, el pantalón y el lazo morado, tenía una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra extendida en una de sus típicas poses cool._

— _Sasuke_ _—_ _dijo Naruto con anhelo, después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo incansablemente. Esta vez definitivamente lo llevaría de regreso, era una meta personal luego de cierta revelación personal._

— _¿Naruto? Así que tú también has venido_ _—_ _comentó enfocando su mirada en el rubio_ _—._ _Supongo que Kakashi también está por ahí_ _—_ _afirmó sin mayor interés, al menos, en lo que demostraba facialmente._

— _L_ _o siento, pero no soy Kakashi-san, estoy en su lugar_ _—_ _intervino el capitán sustituto del equipo_ _—._ _Y el nuevo equipo Kakashi te llevará de vuelta a la aldea_ _—_ _aseguró con convicción Yamato._

— _¿Equipo Kakashi?_ _—_ _preguntó Sasuke viendo de reojo como aquel chico tan parecido a él sacaba su espada y la sostenía en posición de ataque._

— _Sai, lo sabía tú..._ _—_ _dijo con enojo Sakura._

— _¿Así que él es mi reemplazo?_ _—_ _cuestionó fríamente mirándolos_ _—. O_ _tro perdedor se une al grupo. Él me dijo algo sobre querer proteger mi "lazo" con Naruto._

— _Sai, ¿tu misión no era…?_ _—_ _interrogó Haruno sin entender lo que dijo el Uchiha._

— _S_ _í, mi misión secreta era asesinar a Sasuke-kun_ _—_ _el pelinegro anbu tomó aire antes de seguir hablando_ _—,_ _pero ya no me importan mis órdenes, quiero actuar bajo mi propia voluntad y creo que Naruto-kun me ayudará a recordar lo que era sentir. Pienso que es algo muy importante._ _—explicó_ _mirando a Naruto mientras lo decía, para luego volver a enfocarse en el portador del sharingan_ _—._ _No sé mucho sobre ti, pero debe haber una razón para que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san hayan venido hasta aquí sólo por ti. Ellos harán lo que sea para no dejar que se rompan sus lazos contigo. Yo todavía no lo comprendo, pero tú, Sasuke-kun deberías entenderlo._

— _S_ _í, lo entiendo_ _—_ _suspiró cerrando sus ojos un momento, al sentir como los recuerdos de su hermano derrotándolo siempre, invadían su mente_ _—. P_ _or eso los corté._ _—_ _Recordó las veces que Itachi lo venció por ser más débil, culpando a los sentimientos de amistad de distraerlo_ _—. Y_ _o tengo un lazo diferente, un lazo de odio con mi hermano, los otros simplemente confunden, y te distraen de tus grandes deseos y las emociones que importan._

— _¿Entonces por qué…?_ _—_ _preguntó Naruto, sin entender el razonamiento de su mejor amigo_ _—._ _¿Por qué aquella vez...?_ _—_ _recordaba claramente como en el Valle del Fin le reveló que lo consideraba importante_ _—._ _¿Por qué aquella vez no me mataste? ¿Es esa tu idea de cortar lazos Sasuke?_ _—preguntó_ _desesperado por una explicación._

— _L_ _a razón es simple, no es que no pude cortar mi lazo contigo_ _—_ _respondió mientras recordaba que Itachi le dijo que debía matar a su mejor amigo para despertar el mangekyo Sharingan_ _—. D_ _etestaba la idea de hacer lo que él me dijo para volverme más poderoso._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_ _—_ _Uzumaki se frustraba cuando Sasuke hablaba de esa manera que no le dejaba nada en claro, salvo el hecho de que él era muy importante en la vida del Uchiha y que por eso… ¿debía morir? Según el criterio del de ojos color cielo su amigo necesitaba una buena terapia psiquiátrica._

— _N_ _o tengo por qué darte explicaciones._ _—_ _Cortó el diálogo secamente negándose a hablar más de lo necesario_ _—._ _Todo lo que diré sobre aquel día..._ _—_ _recordó su batalla en el valle del fin_ _—. E_ _se día te dejé vivir por capricho_ _. —_ _De un salto llegó hasta Naruto y le puso su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo._

" _ **Es rápido**_ _". Pensó sorprendido Yamato_

" _ **¿Cuándo ha…?".**_ _Pensó Sakura al verlo de repente tan cerca de ellos._

— _A_ _hora que lo pienso, ¿no era tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Debiste aprovechar tu tiempo entrenando en lugar de gastarlo en andar persiguiéndome, ¿no crees?_ _—_ _dijo al oído del rubio, sólo para él lo escuchara y al fin se rindiera con él_ _—. Y_ _esta vez te mataré porque me da la gana._

— _A_ _lguien que no es capaz ni siquiera de salvar a un amigo no puede ser Hokage, ¿no es así Sasuke?_

— _Sasuke-kun_ _—llamó_ _la de ojos verdes sorprendida de lo que estaba por hacer._

 _Sin oír nada de lo que le estuviera por decir su ex compañera, Sasuke levantó su espada dispuesto a atravesar a Naruto por la espalda, pero Sai lo bloqueó._

— _E_ _sa es la forma correcta de bloquear mi ataque_ _—_ _dijo tranquilamente siendo sostenido por el anbu y por el rubio, que se aferró a su brazo para detenerlo lo más posible_ _—. C_ _hidori nagashi._ _—_ _Con ese ataque logró impulsar a ambos lejos de él._

— _Y_ _o detendré a Sasuke-kun_ _—_ _afirmó Sakura recordando que ella se prometió no dejarlo escapar esta vez._

 _La ninja médico reunió chackra e intentó atacarlo corriendo hacia él para asestarle el golpe, pero viendo que Sasuke preparaba un ataque, Yamato intervino antes de que Sakura lo atacara, recibiendo el ataque en su hombro._

— _E_ _sa es la manera incorrecta de bloquear mi ataque_ _—_ _señaló Uchiha mientras hundía la espada en el hombro del castaño_ _—. L_ _a hoja de mi espada es única._

 _Los afectados por el anterior chidori nagashi, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, el ataque los dejó con poca movilidad, pero aun así Naruto reunió fuerzas para poder detener a Sasuke de lo que pretendía. Se levantó con los ojos rojos, empezando a ser dominado por el chackra del kyuubi. Al sentirlo, Uchiha le prestó atención a su ex amigo, y su sharingan se topó con los ojos rojos de Naruto._

— _ **E**_ _ **s nuestra chance Naruto mostrémosles lo que somos cuando combinamos nuestros poderes**_ _—_ _dijo el demonio desde su jaula, viendo al rubio delante de él_ _—._ _¿_ _ **Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dudas? Necesitas mi poder ¿no? Dime, ¿A quién quieres matar?**_

— _A_ _léjate de mí_ _—_ _ordenó con firmeza Naruto._

— _ **¿A qué le tienes miedo?**_ _ **—**_ _preguntó con sorna buscado provocarlo._

— _C_ _állate, ya no necesito tu poder_ _—_ _expresó con furia el rubio negándose a oírlo._

— _ **¿Quién era el que decía siempre préstame tu poder?**_ _—_ _siguió el enorme zorro en su tarea de convencerlo_ _—._ _ **Ya deberías saberlo, tú no puedes hacer nada por ti solo. Remueve el sello y te daré todo mi poder.**_

— _A_ _trás_ _—_ _ordenó Naruto, intentando retener los deseos de destrucción que comenzaban a afectarlo._

— _ **Tú eres...**_ _ **—**_ _exclamó sorprendido el kyuubi mirando al recién llegado_ _—._ _ **Ya veo así que tú eres un Uchiha, has hecho bien en hacerte tan poderoso. ¿Cómo hiciste para...?**_

— _A_ _hora puedo verlo_ _—_ _dijo Uchiha avanzando hasta Naruto y su inquilino_ _—,_ _así que esta es la fuente de tus poderes ocultos_ _—_ _comentó el de ojos rojos mirando de reojo a Naruto, que aún no salía de su shock por encontrarse con el otro en su interior_ _—._ _Nunca pensé que tuvieras algo como esto en tu interior._

— _ **E**_ _ **res capaz de verme a través de Naruto por tu linaje maldito y ese terrorífico Sharingan**_ _—_ _dijo el zorro mirándolo directamente._

— _P_ _arece que no es la primera vez que ves el Sharingan_ _—_ _analizó las palabras del demonio para entender la falta de sorpresa de verlo allí_ _—. E_ _ntonces tú debes ser el kyuubi_ _—_ _afirmó convencido Sasuke._

— _ **El poder de esos ojos y un chakra que es más siniestro que el mío, eres justo como Uchiha Madara**_ _—_ _expresó tranquilamente el Kyubi._

— _N_ _o tengo idea de quien hablas._ _—_ _Fueron las palabras del Uchiha, antes de destruir la masa de chakra demoniaco que estaba tomando la forma del zorro fuera de la jaula._

— _ **Y pensar que eres capaz de suprimir mi poder**_ _—_ _exclamó enojado el zorro al ver su chakra volviendo a la celda_ _—._ _ **Esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos, así que te diré esto último no mates a... Naruto o vivirás para lamentarlo.**_

— _¿Por qué habría de lamentarlo?_ _—_ _preguntó con sarcasmo por la ridícula sugerencia._

— _ **Porque ustedes dos se aman**_ _—_ _contestó burlón el demonio._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ _—_ _gritaron los dos sorprendidos, no por lo afirmado, sino porque ¿Cómo demonios ese zorro sabía algo que ellos hacia muy poco tiempo se enteraron?_

— _ **Es muy fácil de notarlo con solo mirarlos**_ _—_ _dijo rodando los ojos por aquella reacción viendo lo divertido que era hacer mutar sus caras a rojos que superaban el de su chakra esparcido y decidió jugar un poco con su pudor_ _—._ _ **Además ya follaron y se dijeron que se amaban. ¿Qué más quieren como prueba?**_

— _¿No fue un sueño?_ _—_ _cuestionó conmocionado Uchiha recordando algo que él negaba que pasara en la vida real._

— _O_ _hh_ _—_ _la sonrisa pervertida de Naruto era muy contraria a la expresión de "mátenme ahora" que tenía Sasuke_ _—. V_ _amos Teme, yo sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos ttebayo._ _—_ _Lo miró ilusionado listo para volver a repetir su cumpleaños allí mismo._

— _ **H**_ _ **ace mucho que no veo porno así que preferiría que lo hagan aquí para entretenerme**_ _—_ _dijo el demonio muy divertido viendo como el aura asesina del Uchiha se anuló totalmente con aquella pequeña revelación._

— _Y_ _o-yo…_ _—_ _no sabía que hacer o decir, el pelinegro estaba de lo más confuso_ _—. N_ _o pienso volver a la Konoha_ _—_ _aclaró Sasuke y salió del interior de la mente del rubio._

 _Al salir de aquel pequeño mundo interno del Uzumaki, volvió a la realidad, donde aún tenía a Yamato aprisionado por su espada, pero la retiró rápidamente para hacer algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba… salir corriendo como si lo siguiera el diablo. Cosa no tan alejada de la realidad, teniendo a un demonio persiguiéndote con, no tan buenas intenciones, hacia su sagrada retaguardia._

 _En su forma de demonio Naruto era realmente veloz y no es que Sasuke fuese lento, pero el hecho es que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, luego de descubrir que aquel suceso que él creyó un sueño y por el cual consideró la posibilidad de renunciar a la venganza fuera verídico. No se sentía en condiciones estables, no estaba preparado, ni mental ni emocionalmente. Por el contrario, el jinchuriki estaba mejor que nunca, si lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños era real, no había nada que lo pudiera detener ahora. Luego de una extenuante carrera, que cansaría al propio Maito Gai, el ojiazul alcanzó a su escurridizo "neko" y lo acorraló en un árbol._

— _A_ _hora que al fin sabemos la verdad Sasuke_ _—_ _susurró cerca de su oído teniéndolo acorralado_ _—. N_ _o quiero que sigamos negándonos el estar juntos, tal vez no quieras decir de nuevo que me amas por ser un bastardo creído._

— _U_ _suratonkachi_ _—_ _insultó molesto y avergonzado por lo que le dijo._

— _P_ _ero quiero una oportunidad de demostrarte mis sentimientos por ti..._ _―_ _pidió con esperanza de que accediera_ _—. E_ _stoy enamorado de ti y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para demostrarte que valgo la pena._

— _Y_ _o bueno creo... que…_ _—_ _dudó el pelinegro, por primera vez en su vida dudaba de algo, si bien consideró la posibilidad de abandonar su venganza por el rubio, ahora no sabía que decir. Empero, no tuvo que decir nada porque sus dudas fueron despejadas al volver a sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, de nuevo aquella sensación de calidez y paz lo embargaba._

 _No sabiendo cómo afrontar una declaración tan directa y un beso tan sincero, el azabache optó por abrazarlo fuertemente y rogar que el otro lo entendiera. Naruto lo rodeo con sus brazos sabiendo que esa era la única manera, al menos ahora, que tenía de decirle que le daba esa oportunidad. Pero el lado pervertido del rubio salió a escena, cuando una de sus manos comenzó a apretujar una de las nalgas del Uchiha, provocándole un severo tic en el ojo y cierto arrepentimiento de haberle concedido aquella chance de demostrarle lo que era, porque Uchiha lo intuía. Naruto en realidad era... un PERVERTIDO. Ahora le mostraba que era como sus senseis, un pervertido cualquiera, y de nuevo levantó su espada dispuesto a atravesarlo con ella, esta vez no por capricho sino por ser mano larga._

— _E_ _n ese "sueño" estabas lleno de listones rojos y con orejitas y cola de gato_ _—dijo_ _lujurioso Uzumaki mirando el pecho descubierto del azabache._

— _N_ _o seas pervertido._ _—_ _Trató de cubrirse con las manos, antes no lo molestaba que lo miraran, pero si era Naruto las cosas cambiaban._

— _P_ _ero, Teme_ _—_ _protestó con un puchero infantil por ser privado de aquella vista_ _—. E_ _sa ropa es muy provocativa, así que te cambias de ropa o empiezas a hacerme un baile striper ttebayo_ _—_ _comentó en broma, pero con una pequeña fantasía del otro bailándole sólo a él._

— _¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo, Usuratonkachi?_ _—cuestionó. E_ _l sonrojo que le provocó el zorro de las nueve colas no se comparaba al que le estaba sacando el idiota. El pelinegro ya no sabía si le quedaba sangre en el resto del cuerpo gracias a sus sonrojos constantes_ _—. A_ _ún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de… bueno._

— _Aú_ _n debemos enfrentarnos a Orochimaru, ¿verdad?_ _—_ _dijo en un suspiro sabiendo que no sería una batalla fácil._

— _¿Me llamabas, Naruto-kun?_ _—_ _siseo apareciendo de la nada delante de ellos._

— _¿Qué quieres?_ _—_ _preguntó agresivo el azabache, no permitiría que lastimara a su… lo que fuera Naruto en este momento._

— _N_ _o te pongas a la defensiva, Sasuke-kun_ _—_ _pidió con esa sonrisa tan molesta._

— _M_ _e llevaré al Teme conmigo a Konoha y no dejaré que interfieras_ _—_ _declaró listo para pelear el ojiazul._

 _¿No creerás que te dejaré hacerlo tan fácil ¿verdad?_ _—_ _preguntó irónico el sannin de las serpientes._

— _¿Quieres pelear?_ _—_ _interrogó el rubio intuyendo la respuesta obvia, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se pusieron a la defensiva._

— _N_ _o_ _—_ _negó tajante el de ojos amarillos._

— _E_ _ntonces..._ _—_ _afirmó el rubio listo para lanzar un ataque hasta que proceso lo dicho_ _—. E_ _spera, ¿qué?_

— _N_ _o quiero pelear._ _—_ _Esa afirmación dejó sin habla a ambos jóvenes_ _—. S_ _i me das otra cosa, no me interpondré entre ustedes. Te has vuelto muy fuerte y no tengo ganas de enfrentarte de nuevo, al menos hoy._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ _—_ _preguntó con desconfianza, pero curioso de saber qué le diría._

— _I_ _nformación acerca de la ubicación de Jiraiya._

— _¿De ero-sennin? ¿Para qué quieres eso?_ _—_ _Ahora si ninguno entendía nada de la actitud del hombre-serpiente._

— _V_ _erás nosotros también somos "mejores amigos"_ _—_ _confesó con una sonrisa divertida mirándolos fijamente_ _—. Y_ _bueno…_

— _E_ _spera un segundo, si lo de Sasuke no fue un sueño entonces..._ _—_ _recordó su noche en el club y su mayor trauma al cumplir quince años_ _—. L_ _o tuyo tampoco ¡QUÉ ASCO!_

— _N_ _i que no estuviera más bueno que el pan_ _—_ _dijo el sannin presumiéndose._

— _¿Qué te sucede dobe?_ _—_ _preguntó al ver al otro pálido y con gestos que variaban entre el terror y el asco._

— _S_ _uerte que tengo este hermoso cuerpito_ _—_ _dijo repentinamente el rubio abrazando a Sasuke_ _—, p_ _ara borrar aquello de mi mente._ _—_ _Cuando sintió el tacto del de ojos noche tratando de llamarlo, justo cuando los recuerdos de la ropa de ese sannin lo invadían, supo que aquella grotesca imagen se borraría junto a él._

— _Bueno, ¿me dirás o no?_ _—_ _cuestionó frustrado de no poder ver a su "mejor amigo", él podía ser muchas cosas, pero también era hombre y necesitaba de su... hombre también._

— _V_ _ale ttebayo_ _—_ _accedió el rubio_ _—, p_ _ero más te vale que no nos vuelvas a molestar o te irá muy mal_ _—_ _advirtió decidiéndose a dejar que su sensei se las arreglará solo con su amigo. Ya después le preguntaría por aquella "relación", no mejor no, no quería detalles perturbadores._

 _Por más extraño que pareciera, el sannin de las serpientes cumplió su palabra y sólo fue en busca de su "mejor amigo". Mientras que Naruto cumplió también su propia auto-promesa y "recordó" junto a Sasuke lo sucedido en su cumpleaños._

De aquel acontecimiento de su declaración de amor ya habían pasado ocho años, con tres años de noviazgo y posteriormente su compromiso formal como matrimonio, del cual se cumplían cinco años. Ellos habían tenido muchos buenos momentos juntos, pero obviamente también pasaron por diversas dificultades que pusieron a prueba aquel amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Lo más difícil y a su vez significativo para ambos, fue renunciar a sus sueños por el otro.

Al elegir a Naruto como pareja por el resto de su vida, Uchiha perdió para siempre la oportunidad de renacer su clan. Por otro lado, los miembros del consejo no aprobaban la relación del Uzumaki con el portador del Sharingan, por lo que jamás lo admitirían como Hokage. Alguien que fuera homosexual, según ellos, jamás sería digno de ser su líder, pero el ojiazul se mantuvo absolutamente firme en su decisión y se negó a dejar a la persona más importante para él. Naruto Uzumaki nunca jamás accedería al puesto de Hokage gracias a su elección, por lo tanto, decidió aplicarse a mejorar y pulir el poder de sanación que descubrió durante la gran batalla contra Madara Uchiha. Gracias a ello, consiguió convertirse en el mejor ninja-médico con la tutela de la sobreprotectora y maternal Tsunade. Mientras que el menor de los Uchiha era un experimentado jounin, líder de escuadrón.

Sin embargo, como cualquier matrimonio las cosas nuevas y fantásticas del noviazgo se iban perdiendo con el pasar del tiempo en convivencia, la rutina se estaba volviendo el pan de todos los días, volviéndolos monótonos y les robaba la alegría de aquellos momentos en los que cualquier cosa los divertía. La prisa por sus respectivos trabajos, superaba la pasión que antes desbordaban con tan sólo mirarse mutuamente, ahora la monotonía reinaba entre ellos. Últimamente el trabajo en el hospital absorbía mucho del tiempo de Naruto, dejando que los momentos en los que Sasuke no tenía alguna misión se desperdiciarán.

Pronto las cosas empeorarían para el matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki, con el regreso de su compañera del equipo 7, Sakura Haruno, quien había estado fuera de la aldea desde hacía siete años estudiando ninjutsu médico en compañía de otros especialistas en medicina ninja. Con el permiso que le concedió lady Tsunade fue capaz de cumplir misiones fuera de Konoha sin la necesidad de regresar, sólo enviándole cartas a la Hokage acerca de sus avances y misiones.

Sin embargo, por alguna causa desconocida se decidió regresar tal y como se fue, sin que nadie se lo esperara o entendiera los motivos. Desde ahora, según lo que se sabía, trabajaría en el hospital Central de Konoha como cuando hacía sus estudios de medicina. La noticia puso muy alegre al jinchuriki que extrañaba a su mejor amiga, después de todo siempre le tendría un gran cariño. Por otro lado, a Sasuke le daba igual esa chica, para él sólo era su ex compañera del equipo 7, jamás tuvo una estrecha relación con ella, así que no era una de esas personas en las que confiaría plenamente.

En una de pocas noches en las que Sasuke gozaba de tiempo libre, preparó la cena para cuando Naruto regresara del hospital. El rubio salía a misiones con algunos escuadrones de vez en cuando o sino estaba atendiendo en aquel establecimiento hospitalario casi todo el día y él mismo a veces estaba lejos de casa por días. Por eso, siempre que podía, trataba de que el tiempo que tuvieran para ellos dos solos fuera especial. Estaba impaciente por verlo, el hecho de que llevaran tanto tiempo casados, las misiones y turnos del ojiazul hacían que los momentos para tener "intimidad" fueran escasos. Aunque viéndolo por el otro lado, el tiempo de abstinencia entre ellos provocaba que se volvieran bastante apasionados.

Todo en la mesa estaba listo y el mismo Sasuke se había vestido como para provocarlo. Pantalones negros ajustados que marcaban su parte baja y una camisa blanca que delineaba su torso con unos botones sin cerrar para mostrar "accidentalmente" su pecho, era un conjunto de ropa sencillo, pero no por eso menos provocador. Después de todo, no valía de mucho usar ropa fina si el blondo se la arrancaría más tarde, era mejor no usar algo que lamentaría que se rompiera. Al fin el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó al azabache la llegada de su esposo.

—Ya estoy en casa ttebayo. —esa era la inconfundible voz de Naruto llegando.

—Bienve… —Sasuke se había acercado a recibirlo, pero no esperaba tener una visita no deseada.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. —saludó la recién llegada chica de pelo rosado, pero ante la mirada de enojo e interrogación de Sasuke, su esposo contestó a la muda pregunta.

—Yo la invité a cenar con nosotros teme —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmn no esperaba que trajeras visitas —contestó en un tono seco al ver sus planes de una velada con su esposo arruinada por aquella "mujer".

—¿Está lista la cena? Porque muero de hambre ttebayo —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada como siempre.

—Sí, sí, ya está lista —suspiró resignado para no perder la compostura ante una "visita"—. Pondré otro plato en la mesa.

La cena no resultó para nada como lo había planeado Uchiha, la de ojos verdes siempre buscaba hablarle a Naruto de cosas que sucedían en el hospital, de manera que él quedada totalmente marginado de aquellas conversaciones.

—Sí, ¿y recuerdas como quedó después de eso? —cuestionó entre risas la de ojos verde.

—Jamás será el mismo —respondió feliz Uzumaki—, sino míralo ahora jaja.

—Jaja tienes razón —concedió la fémina riendo alegre.

—¿De quién hablan? —cuestionó el de ojos negros intentando participar.

—No lo conoces, es un compañero nuestro del hospital —contestó, al fin algo, su esposo.

—Hmn —bufó molesto por aquellos comentarios que él no podía entender y que tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, lo que le molestaba era no poder entablar una conversación con SU marido—. Creo que ya es tarde. ¿No deberías volver a tu casa? —preguntó mirando a la "invitada".

—Teme —dijo con algo de reproche Uzumaki al notar los celos impregnados en aquella frase.

—No, descuida, Naruto —comentó tranquila la mujer—. Ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo varias cosas que hacer, los reportes de lo que estudié fuera de la aldea y varias cosas más.

—Muy bien te acompaño a la puerta —dijo alegre para despedirla.

—Te **acompañamos** a la puerta —corrigió Sasuke, jamás dejaría a su esposo solo con alguien que se la pasó toda la cena tratando de llamar la atención.

—Muy bien —dijo Haruno con una sonrisa al estilo Sai.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa que compartían Naruto y Sasuke, Haruno antes de irse se acercó a ambos y los besó en la mejilla. Al azabache le pareció desagradable pero no dijo nada, pero si hay algo que sí lo molesto fue que besara tan cerca de los labios a su marido y que el imbécil no se diera cuenta o no dijese nada por aquel atrevimiento a su persona. Luego le reclamaría, una vez que estuviera fuera de la vista de ellos, sin embargo, algo que ni siquiera notó el dueño del Sharingan, eran las verdaderas consecuencias del regreso de aquella conocida suya.

Cuando un matrimonio lleva demasiado tiempo juntos el amor, aunque siga existiendo como el primer día, se vuelve menos apasionado y eso lleva a un matrimonio a olvidar las cosas más importantes que los unen. Ahora: ¿Cómo se las arreglaría el matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki? Teniendo a no sólo una mujer despechada de intenciones dudosas rondándolos, sino también a otros dos personajes que los vigilaban minuciosamente, esperando que hubiese un quiebre entre ellos; uno que amaba fervientemente a uno de ellos y el otro que profesaba gran odio por el matrimonio. Según el susodicho, por robarle a quien más quería. Una sola oportunidad necesitaba para intervenir, y si la oportunidad llegaba... ¿Podría esta pareja seguir junta?

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2: INSEGURIDADES Y FANTASÍAS

La presencia de Haruno en Konoha, le recordó a Sasuke sus tiempos cuando eran el equipo 7, pero con una clara diferencia; en aquellos tiempos como gennins, Naruto intentaba llamar la atención de Sakura, ésta la de él y a él sólo le importaba la venganza y el Dobe. En cambio, ahora ellos dos parecían tener un mundo aparte al que él no pertenecía y era Sasuke el que trataba de captar la atención de su marido.

Le resultaba en extremo difícil al Uchiha hallar una manera de hacer que posara sus ojos azules en él, ya que desde siempre fue poco expresivo y muchísimo menos ofrecido de lo que fue y es, la de ojos verdes. Él jamás fue del tipo de personas que hacía tonterías y ridiculeces para conseguir que lo observaran y no iba a comenzar ahora. Él era muy refinado y sutil con sus atenciones hacia su Dobe, no es que hiciera grandes demostraciones del amor que le tenía, pero existían.

Debido a que las cosas entre ellos no mejoraban, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir demasiados celos por las constantes atenciones que tenía Naruto con Sakura, y que él, aunque intentara negarlo, deseaba. Uzumaki salía comer y pasear con Haruno y con él apenas si se saludaban cuando ambos estaban en la casa. No tenía idea de cómo podría romper con la situación y arreglar su matrimonio, por lo que decidió que tendría que recurrir a ciertas personas de su total confianza. Aunque también confiaba en la perversión que poseían escondida bajo la apariencia de personas inocentes y calmadas. Así que aprovechando que ese día no tenía misión y que su marido estaba trabajando en el hospital, era de conocimiento común que ese día no lo pasaría juntos. Por esta ocasión le venía perfecto, ya que así podría planear adecuadamente su movimiento.

Se levantó esa mañana de la misma manera en que lo hacía últimamente, solo sin nadie que lo acompañara, el rubio de nuevo se fue a trabajar sin siquiera decirle "hasta luego" o algo por el estilo. Se bañó calmadamente relajándose y preparándose para enfrentar la ayuda que él mismo iba a solicitar. Se vistió para salir sin tomar ningún desayuno, después de todo al lugar al que se dirigía tendría comida y él tendría la obligación de comer, aunque no quisiera. Luego de caminar un corto trayecto por las calles de Konoha llegó a su destino rápidamente: la florería Yamanaka. En el mostrador estaba atendiendo una rubia de cabellera larga y de lindos ojos celestes.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó alegremente detrás del mostrador deteniéndose de su tarea de armar un arreglo de flores—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó viéndolo algo preocupado.

—Quería saber si estás ocupada —dijo en tono neutro como siempre—. También necesitaba saber si Hinata y Ten Ten están libres —explicó sabiendo que ella entendería sus intenciones al preguntar por ellas también.

—Mm esto parece que será muy interesante —contestó con una sonrisa sabiendo que era una situación muy particular si las llamaba y que podrían aprovechar ciertos beneficios de aquel encuentro—. De acuerdo, vamos a buscarlas, con el asunto de las misiones hace bastante que no nos vemos —afirmó feliz de reunirse con ellos. Se quitó el delantal que usaba mientras trabajaba y le pidió a su madre que se hiciera cargo de la florería por ella un rato.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el pelinegro mientras avanzaban a buscar a la de ojos perla—. Lamento buscarlas ahora que tengo problemas —se disculpó de que la razón por las que las llamaba no era de lo más alegre.

—No te preocupes para eso somos tus amigas, además deben ser serios para que vengas en mitad de la semana. —Lo miró analizando las facciones de la cara de Sasuke confirmando que no estaba bien—. Normalmente nos reunimos los fines de semana.

Era la verdad, solían reunirse Hinata, Ino, Ten ten y Sasuke los días libres, algo que en un principio le molestaba al Uchiha, ya que se sentía menos hombre al no encajar correctamente con los demás ninjas hombres de su generación. Ellos eran más amigos de Naruto que de él, en el fondo y por más que no lo demostrara, necesitaba un trato suave en ciertos aspectos, los cuales en un principio sólo eran de conocimiento del Uzumaki. Los hombres tendían a tomarse todo en broma y a gastarse bromas pesadas sobre sus vivencias amorosas, entre otras cosas, a ellos no les importaba mucho y todo les resbalaba. Pero al azabache sí le molestaba y afectaba, él necesitaba que alguien le escuchara cuando hablara de sus sentimientos, que se lo tomarán en serio y con comprensión, no como ellos que todo era un chiste.

Fue de hecho en una de las reuniones de todos los gennins de la generación, donde Naruto y él celebraban su primer aniversario en que varios de ellos, en especial Kiba, se pusieron a hacer bromas pesadas acerca de ellos; al rubio no le molesto sólo le seguía el juego y lo molestaba también sobre Hinata. Sin embargo, sólo la de ojos perla notó la incomodidad que sentía el de ojos negros, y dado que ella también estaba incómoda por lo que decían de su persona, se escapó llevándose a Sasuke. Más tarde, se le unieron otras dos que estaban aburridas, es decir, Ino y Ten Ten, considerando más entretenido conversar con ellos tranquilamente que con esa bola de ineptos que tenían por compañeros. De eso hacía bastante tiempo, el cual fue aprovechado para que se hicieran verdaderos amigos y confiaran mutuamente. La confianza del Uchiha era difícil de ganar, pero el tiempo y la lealtad que mostraron las chicas lograron convencerlo.

La rubia y el azabache fueron a buscar a la joven Hyuga, quien, para suerte de ellos, sólo estaba entrenando junto a su compañero Shino, así que esperaron a que terminara el combate de entrenamiento que sostenían ambos. La invitaron a desayunar con ellos y ella aceptó gustosa. Si fuese hace tiempo atrás, en alguna época como cuando eran gennins, esta reunión sería de lo más extraña del mundo, pero luego de que Naruto y Sasuke se hicieran novios, Hinata entendió que Naruto jamás la amaría y se lo tomó mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado; hasta se permitió volver a enamorarse y se casó con Kiba Inuzuka. Mientras que Ino siempre tuvo un amor platónico por Uchiha, no lo conocía realmente cuando afirmó estar locamente enamorada de él, pero luego de que éste se casara, lo conoció en verdad y se dio cuenta que lo quería, pero como un buen amigo. De quien terminó enamorándose de verdad y hasta se casó con él, fue con Sai.

Los tres fueron a la mansión Hyuga para que la de ojos perla pudiera bañarse, antes de que llegara Ten ten que era la única que faltaba. Le avisaron por medio de su esposo Rock Lee, al que encontraron corriendo por la aldea como siempre. Ella al recibir el mensaje no tardó mucho en aparecerse por la mansión luego de ser avisada.

—No los esperaba —afirmó Hyuga mirando a Ino y Sasuke, quienes fueron los que las llamaron—. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Bueno, lamento sacarlas de sus cosas, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien —se disculpó Uchiha al ser tan inoportuno, pero no tenía manera de saber de qué forma podría reavivar su matrimonio.

—Bien, entonces cuéntanos qué te sucede —pidió la castaña oyendo atentamente lo que le fuera a decir para saber de qué manera ayudarlo.

—Es que desde que regresó Sakura —dijo aquel nombre con desprecio—, Naruto ya no me pone atención como antes, se la pasa más tiempo en el hospital y con ella que conmigo.

—Y dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo? —preguntó perversa la rubia, si había algo que le gustaba era oír sobre los encuentros de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos —contestó bien bajito todo sonrojado por tener que revelar eso.

—Lo que necesitas es una fantasía —sugirió la pelinegra.

—¿Una fantasía? —preguntó Uchiha sin entender que quería decir Hinata.

—Sí, seguro que ustedes tienen algunas que siempre quisieron realizar ―explicó tratando de que entendiera lo que pretendía al sugerir algo tan atrevido que no concordaba con la personalidad de su uke amigo.

—¿Y eso de qué serviría? —ante la ingenua pregunta, las mujeres presentes se cuestionaban como es que nadie se percataba de lo inocente que era muchas veces el azabache.

—Servirá de mucho, es ideal para reavivar la pasión en un matrimonio que se está volviendo, sin ofender, aburrido —aclaró con las mejores intenciones la castaña.

—Por ejemplo, Kiba y yo practicamos de vez en cuando ciertas "cosas especiales" —dijo con un poquito de vergüenza y un sonrojo tenue la de ojos perla.

—Jaja ¿tú? —destacó Yamanaka haciendo reír a los presentes incluyendo a Sasuke que lo hacía de manera más discreta—. ¿Qué prácticas especiales? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Un trío con Akamaru? —preguntó con burla la kunoichi de las armas siguiendo con las risas—, pero al ver la expresión de la mencionada se detuvieron de golpe.

—¡OHH POR KAMI! —dijo sorprendido el pelinegro—. ¿LO HICISTE? —esa pregunta no era para saber si de verdad lo hizo, porque estaban seguros de que sí, sino que no se lo esperaban de ella. Eso sí que era inesperado hasta para él que hacía tiempo conocía lo pervertidas que eran esas tres.

—¡NO ME JUZGUEN! —los miró amenazante con sus ojos color perla.

—No lo hacemos —dijeron los tres presentes abrazándose entre sí, ya que las dos mujeres se lanzaron contra Uchiha para que las abrazara y protegiera de esa Hinata nunca vista. La de ojos perla parecía ser medio Uchiha, porque el aura que la rodeaba era idéntica a la del Susanno. Al ver esa cara demoniaca y saber que era capaz de llevar a cabo ese tipo de parafilias, tenían la certeza de que sería capaz de muchas cosas.

—Pero nos sorprende, nada más —dijo el único hombre tratando de calmar los ánimos de la otra.

—¿Y bien? —lo miró inquisidora, pero se las cobraría a esos tres y comenzaría por Sasuke que era el que necesitaba ayuda, como se divertiría "ayudándolo"—. ¿Naruto-kun te ha dicho alguna fantasía recurrente? —preguntó un poco más calmada.

—Bueno… —se puso a pensar en lo que le decía y recordó una que dejaron de lado—. Hay una que siempre quiso —dijo bajito.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó la rubia.

—No lo haré —declaró firme sin responder la pregunta—. El Dobe no cumple la única fantasía que yo le he pedido realizar, así que yo no cumpliré la suya.

—Deberías hacerlo —sugirió Ten ten.

—¿Por qué debo ser yo el que ceda primero? —el de ojos noche estaba encaprichado en no hacerlo, estaba actuando como un niño malcriado que no quiere comer sus verduras y ellas lo sabían.

—Mira, cada persona tiene alguna fantasía que desea realizar con su pareja —dijo suavemente Ten ten—. Por ejemplo, a Lee le gusta hacerlo teniendo sus pesas en muñecas y tobillos.

Las caras de los presentes repentinamente perdieron sus colores, hasta Hinata consideró que su trío zoófilo era más normal que lo que describía su amiga. La de ojos celeste intentó imaginarse la situación y de sólo pensarlo tuvo muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle a la castaña: ¿Lee podía aguantar el tiempo necesario para satisfacerla haciéndolo con pesas? ¿Ella aguantaba el peso de las pesas mientras estaban…? No pudo terminar ni de pensar sus preguntas cuando una almohada del sofá estaba estampada en su cara, cortesía de la kunoichi de las armas, quien no dudo en atacar a la otra al ver esa cara que estaba poniendo luego de lo que dijo; por lo que detuvo la explicación que le estaba por dar a Sasuke para golpearla y sacarle esas ideas que seguramente no eran muy santas.

—¿Por qué demonios me atacaste? —gritó enfadada Yamanaka—. Pude salir herida —dramatizó haciéndose la víctima.

—¿Con una almohada? —cuestionó sarcástica la atacante.

—Bien, dejen eso y Sasu-chan dinos que quiere hacer Naruto-kun —pidió Hyuga tratando de conseguir paciencia para hacer hablar al de ojos negros.

—No quiero, es humillante y él no ha cumplido lo que le pedí por única vez. —Siguió en medio de su berrinche y Hyuga estaba por golpearlo para sacarle respuestas de una vez. Viendo que no avanzaban en nada, Yamanaka decidió intervenir.

—Sabes que a Sai le fascina pintar ¿no? —dijo con un suspiro, pero logrando su cometido de captar la atención del rebelde ojos noche—. Pues lo que más lo pone a tono es… —se sonrojo de lo que iba a decir—. Es… en lugar de usar vibradores usamos pinceles.

—¿Quieres decir que él te mete los pinceles en…? —aunque estaba curiosa la castaña se cerró la boca, viendo que Yamanaka tenía un cuchillo en la mano. No debieron desayunar pan con mantequilla, pese a que el cuchillo era precisamente para la mantequilla, ellos como ninjas lo podían convertir en algo tan peligroso como una katana.

—Pero, aunque eso es ra... —el azabache decidió no seguir la frase con ese cuchillo apuntándole—. ¿Qué ganas complaciéndolo? Ya sabes que yo no soy una esposa de la antigüedad que se desvive para cumplir todos los deseos de mi marido.

—¿TE CREES QUE NOSOTRAS Sí? —gritaron las tres molestas de que creyera que ellas eran chapadas a la antigua y sumisas, eso sí que no.

—Nosotras ganamos beneficios al hacer esas fantasías —explicó Hinata—. Yo conseguí que Kiba fuera un uke.

—¿EHHH? —de nuevo sorpresa para los tres restantes—. Pero si él no es gay —afirmó Sasuke, al chico perro le gustaba hacer bromas por Naruto y él, así que no podía ser cierto que aceptó ser penetrado por alguien.

—¿Sabían que hay una parafilia llamada troilismo? Hace que un hombre se excite viendo a su mujer siendo penetrada por otro hombre. Lo mío es parecido, pero versión yaoi, es una combinación de vouyerismo y exhibicionismo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Ten ten—. Verás, Sasuke, yo no le permitiría a mi esposo usar sus pesas en la cama si no fuera porque a cambio él debe dejarme usar mis armas mientras lo hacemos.

—Pobre Lee —susurró Sasuke tratando de NO imaginarse como usaba sus armas en la cama.

—Yo en cambio le dejó usar pinceles si él se bebe mis brebajes caseros especiales de flores —comentó Ino satisfecha por el intercambio equivalente, según ella.

—¿Para qué sirven exactamente? —la curiosidad obligó a Sasuke a preguntar.

—Nuestras sesiones de sexo son más duraderas —contestó con simpleza.

—No sabía que mi copia barata tenía problemas de velocidad en la cama. — Uchiha no pudo resistir la necesidad de comentar eso en tono de burla.

—No los tiene —aclaró rápidamente—. Es sólo que así se mantiene como un animal en celo toda la noche. Es ideal para cuando llega cansado de misiones y yo quiero hacerlo.

—Básicamente le das viagra especial —dijo Hinata con algo de ironía.

—¡Qué no! —le gritó enojada la rubia—. Y ahora ya dinos de una buena vez que quiere tu marido Sasuke-kun —señalándolo con el cuchillo.

—Bien, se los diré. —Ellas se acercaron a él para poder escucharlo, ya que por más que estuvieran solos en la mansión Hyuga, el azabache susurraba como si fuera un secreto de Konoha.

—Mm que, pervertido —afirmó Hyuga—, perfecto.

—Te ayudaremos, hoy cuando vuelva a la casa no sabrá lo que le espera —dijo entusiasmada la de ojos celeste con la castaña asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Cierto —asintió también la de ojos perla pero luego los miró a los tres de manera tétrica—. Ahh pero una cosa, si alguno de ustedes dice algo acerca de las cosas que a Kiba y a mí nos gustan me vengaré.

—Te afectó pasar tiempo conmigo ¿no? —preguntó retóricamente el azabache.

—Creo que sí —ladeo la cabeza Hyuga agregando más terror a los presentes—, pero están advertidos. —Esa mirada no era para nada la de la tierna y tímida Hinata que todo conocían.

—Y queremos algunas fotos —dijeron con corazones en los ojos Ten ten e Ino.

—Ya sabía yo que esto no sería gratis —suspiró resignado Sasuke sabiendo que ese sería el precio de su ayuda.

—Para eso son las amigas fujoshis —afirmó feliz Hinata.

/

La noche había llegado y con ella, Naruto también llegaba a su casa luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, al entrar a la casa que compartía con su esposo, se extrañó de que todo estuviera en completa oscuridad. Recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual estaba siendo tocada por los rayos de luna que iluminaban todo el cuarto. Pronto vio aparecer a su esposo detrás de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ttebayo —preguntó extrañado al sentir que el otro lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, espérame en la cama —ordenó con un tono misterioso y sensual que no le dejo al rubio otra opción que no fuera obedecer y esperar su recompensa por buen comportamiento.

Recostado sobre la gran cama boca arriba, Naruto puso sus brazos por detrás del cuello y esperó a Sasuke y lo que supuestamente había estado preparando para esa noche. Naruto suponía que, sería él mismo quien iba a tener a que acercarse a seducir al esquivo esposo que tenía, si quería intimar. Pero él no pareció molesto, serio, arisco o cualquiera de los atributos bien clásicos de Sasuke. Uzumaki podía ver perfectamente aquella silueta, desde que ingresó a la habitación, no sólo lo impresionó la ropa, sino también que su querido y arisco esposo estuviera transformado en mujer. Llevaba el pelo azabache que siempre lo caracterizó largo y atado en dos coletas unas botas largas negras que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, guantes largos y negros que cubrían casi por completo sus brazos, un pequeño short negro que invitaba al pecado y un pequeño pedazo de tela que simulaba ser ropa cubriendo sus redondeados pechos.

Se movía lento, como si estuviera acechándolo alrededor de la cama. El hombre estaba tan sólo con unos bóxers negros bajo la blanca sabana. Cubierto hasta la cintura le sonrió bastante ansioso por ella. Estaba algo sorprendido del accionar de Sasuke, ¿usar el sexy jutsu para él? ¿Estaba tratando de pasar una noche con su marido como una mujer normal?

—Espero que no tengas deseos de dormir… —sonrió suavemente Uchiha a lo que el hombre sentía los latidos del corazón golpear con fuerza—. Tengo ganas de… practicar algunos asuntos con mi marido.

—Se te nota diferente… —señaló Naruto viéndola arrodillarse sobre los pies de la cama—. Me estoy preguntando qué fecha tan especial debe ser esta.

—Ninguna en particular, sólo quiero disfrutar con mi marido —contestó con simpleza jugando con su pelo, atrapando toda la atención de los ojos azules.

—Incluso estoy sorprendido que pretendas… ¿seducirme? —completó Naruto viéndole descaradamente los pechos

—Me puse esta ropa especialmente para ti… —se montó en la pelvis del hombre poniendo ambas palmas sobre el torso de su pareja.

—Mm entonces debo complacerte a ti también. —Naruto estiró su mano derecha y abrió levemente la ropa de su "esposa" para tocar con dos dedos uno de los pezones.

—No estaría mal ahh —se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado—. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos —terminó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Entonces hay que aprovechar que la noche es joven —contestó Naruto, él/la pelinegra se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su marido y usando las manos aparto la sabana, metiendo su cuerpo semi desnudo bajo ella.

Algunos minutos después, ambos estaban desnudos en la gran cama. El cabello de Sasuke era una de las cosas que más atraían a Naruto. Ahora lo tenía largo hasta la media espalda, lacio y color de la noche. Su cuerpo tenía un color pálido que la hacía parecer una escultura de porcelana fina. Su pasión, la voracidad de su vientre, su energía sexual, eran cosas que Naruto lograba apagar, tan sólo por contar con tremenda resistencia. Sasuke sabía muy adentro que ningún otro hombre podría dominarlo en una cama como Naruto Uzumaki. Su carácter aún conservaba lo agrio que supo ser en ocasiones. Sólo Naruto podía dominárselo, sólo Naruto, nadie más.

Siguieron repartiéndose caricias asfixiantes, besos profundos y húmedos. Jugando con las lenguas y lamiéndose como animales. Ella estaba recostada sobre el colchón boca arriba y Naruto arriba, entre sus muslos embistiéndola sin compasión, cada tanto tiempo cambiaba el ángulo de entrada o la postura arrancándole gemidos sin parar. Tocaba cada punto, cada zona erógena correcta. Sasuke se entregaba a esa endemoniada intuición que Naruto parecía tener para poseer su cuerpo. ¿Quién podría follarlo como él? ¿Quién podría estar más de ocho horas complaciéndolo y luego aguantarle un combate mano a mano a la mañana siguiente? ¿Quién le tendría consideración cuando fallara en los quehaceres del hogar? Él era hombre había muchas cosas que no podía hacer, pero desde el principio ambos se esforzaron por saciar las necesidades del otro, como acto de amor desinteresado, deseaban hacer feliz al otro más que nada en el mundo.

Naruto se inclinó elevando los muslos de Sasuke que quedaron bailando en el aire, al compás de las embestidas y unieron sus bocas furiosamente. La mujer atrapó el cuello del hombre y las hondas penetraciones fueron recompensadas con gritos de placer.

—Ahhh ah ah Naruto... —gimió sin ningún pudor—. Estas dentro mío...aaaaaahhh.

Él resoplaba tratando de conservar equilibrio en su cuerpo. Era muy difícil hacerle el amor a una mujer que parecía más una diosa que una mortal. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Para Uzumaki, Uchiha siempre sería lo más preciado y hermoso que haya jamás encontrado en su vida y nada lo podría superar. Naruto tenía que conservar su energía si quería tenerlo complacido, y realmente le agradaba hacerlo.

—AH…. SASU…. DIME QUE ERES MIO… —se quejó el rubio a punto de derramarse—. DIME QUE ME DESEAS….

—Naruto… no… ah… —se revolvió la mujer aferrada al cuello del hombre―. No te la voy a hacer fácil… ah… ag….

—Desgraciado… —sonrió apenas Naruto y se detuvo en sus embestidas—. Ya verás lo que es bueno.

Sasuke sonrió con su cara de mujer de manera perversa, pero no pudo evitar que el hombre se arrodillara alejándose. La levantó y tomándola por la cintura la colocó al estilo perrito. Las rodillas de la mujer se apoyaron sobre el colchón y no se resistió para nada cuando el rubio se ubicó detrás de ella. Simplemente se mordió los labios espiando las acciones de su amante por detrás de su hombro.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —dijo perversa para provocarlo—. ¿Al fin me darás algo de placer?

—Suplicarás que me detenga… —advirtió el recogiendo el guante del desafío—. Pero no me detendré hasta que aceptes que eres mío, por algo somos esposos Sasu-chan.

—No me digas a… AH… ah... ah… AH... NARUTO NO… AAHH… MAS DESPACIO POR… NOOOO.

" _Te lo advertí"._ Pensó el rubio que le había abierto un poco las piernas y la tomaba por detrás como animal—. Rogarás que me detenga… pero ya no puedo.

Algunas horas trascurrieron, juntos en esa cama. Naruto se encontraba entre los muslos de la mujer. Su cuerpo friccionaba duramente contra ella, que no hacía más que entregarse al depravado instinto. Las manos de la pareja estaban con sus dedos entrelazados, los besos fogosos ahondaban en lucha de lenguas humedecidas, y repartiéndose caricias no dejaban de hacer el amor. No había tregua, no querían descanso. Sasuke deseaba profundamente a ese hombre, su vientre era fuego que no podía saciarse con poco.

—Te deseo… —repitió ronco de ansias Naruto.

—Yo más... —susurró cálidamente la mujer.

—Te amo... —indicó soltando furiosas embestidas Naruto—. Voy a salir… de ti.

—Yo también te amo —afirmó jadeando por los impactos en su cuerpo—. Y no dejare que te alejes de mí, siempre terminas dentro, hoy no tiene por qué ser diferente.

Las piernas de Sasuke se cerraron atenazando las caderas de su esposo. Naruto estaba a punto de correrse, pero ella afirmó sus brazos al cuello de Naruto y decidida como nunca aprisionó a su hombre evitándole el escape.

—HAZLO… —jadeó revolviendo su cabeza angustiada por el deseo—. Dentro mío. Quiero sentirte.

—SASU... SASU NO... —gruñó Naruto tratando de soportar su inminente descargar—. TÚ NO… TU AHH ARG…

—HAZLO NARUTO... LO NECESITO DENTRO MIO. TE LO RUEGO, ¡TÚ ERES MIO, Y SOY TUYOOOOOO!

—¡OOOHH!

—¡AAHH!

El calor inundó su interior, la presión era fantástica. Ambos amantes gritaron apasionados y Naruto apenas pudo sostenerse en sus codos a los lados de la mujer. Ella se afirmó enterrando las uñas y apretando con sus piernas fieramente. No lo dejaría ir, nunca más lo dejaría ir. Había permitido que él se derramara abundante en su interior. Su esposo le iba a poseer para siempre y él no lucharía jamás, a menos que fuera parte de su propia fantasía que le cobraría luego.

—Jódeme… —susurró al oído Sasuke fieramente—. Jódeme mucho, Naruto. Necesito que sigas follándome. Quiero perder la conciencia. Por favor.

—Has... suplicado… —respondió apenas el hombre sorprendido y luego la miró con decisión—. Estaremos juntos por siempre, ese te lo aseguro, jamás te dejaré ir.

—Júramelo... —dijo ella toda sudada y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te lo juro por mi vida —finalizó el hombre sonriendo encantador.

Los cuerpos sudados no se detuvieron. La noche era joven, había mucho por demostrar, mucho por practicar. Naruto y Sasuke tenían toda una vida por delante. Ambos estaban en la gloria, se sentían mejor que nunca, al conseguir romper con las predecibles cosas de siempre. Esa noche no sucumbieron al sueño hasta ver los primeros rayos del sol en sus rostros. Sea hombre o sea mujer, Sasuke jamás había tocado el cielo como en ese momento.

En la mañana con el sol en su máximo esplendor y golpeando el rostro del durmiente Sasuke, éste se despertó notando dos cosas. La primera no era sorpresa, ya que gracias a Hinata estaba así: seguía siendo mujer y la segunda, la cual no se esperaba era que su marido estuviera a su lado, como hace tanto no amanecía. El rostro del rubio estaba apacible aun dentro del mundo de los sueños, por lo que el de ojos negros se permitió recrearse en el rostro de la persona que tanto amaba. El cual no tardó mucho tiempo en despertar y enfocar sus ojos azules en los de la aún mujer.

—Buenos días, mi amor —dijo el rubio sonriente.

—Buenos días, Dobe —respondió con una media sonrisa el de ojos noche.

—Je tan temprano y ya con ese humor —comentó jugando por el apodo que siempre usaba su esposo—. Creí haberte satisfecho bien anoche.

—Mm no lo sé —dijo continuando con el juego—. No me acuerdo bien de anoche, tal vez quieras recordármelo. —se acercó con la intención de besarlo en la boca, pero fue sostenido por lo hombros.

—Primero me iré a bañar y luego desayunaremos algo, ya es muy tarde —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Está bien —concedió el otro algo molesto, aún desnuda, pensando en deshacer el jutsu para cuando el otro regresara de bañarse y terminar con el jueguito que habían empezado.

Aprovechando que su esposo se encontraba bañando, Uchiha uso el jutsu de liberación para volver a ser el mismo de siempre y repetir el candente encuentro de anoche, pero con su cuerpo verdadero. Se miró un segundo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y le molesto no encontrar mayores diferencias con el jutsu. Seguía siendo de buen cuerpo en ambas versiones, tanto la femenina como la masculina, era muy sensual. Al igual que siempre tenía algunas curvas, su piel seguía siendo muy suave y blanquecina a simple vista, eran cosas no habían cambiado siendo hombre ni de mujer, pero tenía cierta parte de su cuerpo que hacía clara la diferencia entre sus dos versiones.

Su auto-escrutinio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse cuando entró su marido en la habitación, quien clavó sus ojos en él al estar totalmente desnudo frente al espejo. Antes de que el rubio le dijera algo, el timbre de la casa sonó llamando la atención de ambos, pero fue Naruto el que se acercó a la puerta a atender, ya que estaba vestido y mientras atendía a la visita su Sasuke podía ponerse ropa. La visita resultó ser la mayor molestia del Uchiha: Sakura. Quien estaba muy sonriente en la sala al lado de Naruto, cosa que molesto al azabache al encontrársela demasiado feliz y cómoda en su casa, cerca de SU marido, cuando salió de la habitación vestido.

—Lo siento, Teme, pero no podremos desayunar juntos —dijo Naruto mientras buscaba sus cosas para salir—. Sakura-chan y yo tenemos mucho trabajo en el hospital y debo salir ahora —avisó dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida junto a Haruno.

—De acuerdo —dijo para nada contento con la pérdida de la oportunidad de un desayuno junto a él.

Sin embargo, se acercó a despedirlo con un beso en los labios, pero sólo le rozó la comisura de estos. Naruto no acababa de evadir su beso deliberadamente ¿verdad? Uchiha creyó que eso no era posible, así que lo atribuyó a sus propias imaginaciones y celos, pero debía controlarse y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas o terminaría discutiendo sin motivos.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun —saludó la sonriente Haruno mientras salía detrás de Naruto, cosa que no le agradaba al Uchiha, esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina.

Los instintos ninja de Sasuke siempre fueron muy agudos, tanto que en ocasiones parecía predecir el futuro, pero por primera vez en su vida deseaba equivocarse. Lástima que sus instintos jamás fallaban y esta no era la excepción, lo que se le avecinaba al matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki no era para nada bueno, sólo la confianza y lealtad de ambos podría mantener su relación unida, pero ¿qué tal que uno de los dos fallara? O incluso ambos cometieran un error que orillará al otro a tomar la decisión equivocada. ¿Podrán seguir juntos a pesar de causarse mucho daño mutuamente?

CONTINUARÁ…..


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3: HIELO Y FUEGO

Luego de que Haruno y el jinchuriki se marcharan, en la casa sólo quedó el de cabello negro con un gran vacío en el pecho. Le dolía y le desgarraba enormemente ver como Naruto siempre iba a donde Sakura le pidiera. ¿Acaso todo lo que vivieron juntos palidecía contra aquel amor infantil que alguna vez le profesó a la de cabellos rosa? Por más que ellos estuvieran casados, Uchiha no podía desenterrar aquella espina de inseguridad que siempre tuvo clavada en el corazón, por culpa de aquella chica que desde siempre y sin ningún motivo tenía toda la atención de los ojos azules que él tanto adoraba. Su mente era un caos entre tantos pensamientos confusos.

 _¡NO ENTIENDO QUÉ SUCEDIÓ! Se suponía que el Dobe iba a ser más consciente de que nuestro matrimonio es algo más importante que una simple ceremonia que se llevó a cabo delante de la aldea. Dulce ironía, en la noche fuimos un fuego ardiente que se quemaba en las llamas de la pasión, y ahora llegada la mañana, en cambio a lo de anoche, es como la nieve; tan frio y con tantas pequeñas indiferencias que se asemejan a los copos de nieve acumulándose sobre mí. Pesando una tonelada de dolor por algo parecido al desamor, aun estando casados siento que tengo un amor unilateral. Tú que siempre me pregonaste que me amarías toda la vida: ¿Adónde quedaron esas palabras que antes no parabas de repetir? Ahora simplemente me quedo sin ti, con la única compañía que he tenido siempre fielmente y sin faltas: la soledad._

 _Camino a la cocina en busca de algo que comer y veo el desayuno que dejé listo desde ayer, para que cuando nos levantáramos sólo tuviéramos que calentarlo un poco y disfrutarlo juntos. Pero al pensar en que cambió un desayuno a mi lado por ir al "hospital "con nuestra insoportable ex compañera. Lo miro con furia y lo lanzo todo al suelo con un simple movimiento de mis brazos. Se me ha quitado el hambre de sólo pensar en que me esforcé tanto para ser nuevamente ignorado por el imbécil de mi esposo._

 _Resignado por la falta de hambre en estos momentos me dirijo a nuestra habitación, si es que se le puede llamar así a un lugar al que sólo llega unos momentos y luego cuando llega el amanecer, se va como si nada. Siempre luce su sonrisa más normal, pero es toda una mentira, yo sé de esos pequeños detalles que diferencian su expresión de auténtica alegría a una simple máscara para que no vean cómo se siente. Me lanzo sin cuidado en la cama y veo el calendario sobre el mueble al lado de la cama y noto que hoy es uno de los aniversarios del que yo siempre me olvido: el día que nos reencontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru hace ocho años._

—¿Será muy iluso de mi parte pensar que llegara temprano de su trabajo con algún regalo para mí? —preguntó con calma a la nada mirando el techo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta más que la del sonido de mi eterna compañera: la soledad. Siempre estaba dispuesta a responderle con el silencio que la caracteriza—. La verdad es que creo que sí, estoy bastante seguro que será lo mismo de siempre; llegara tarde, no se fijara en nada que no sea comer algo rápido y dormir hasta mañana. Para luego volver a irse dejándome completamente solo —dijo con una tristeza inmensa, tan grande como sus ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, era un hombre y aguantaría lo que sea sin dejar de lado su orgullo.

Tal y como sospechaba Uchiha, aquella noche su esposo llegó al igual que siempre, tarde, sin inmutarse ni disculparse por dejarlo solo en la mañana. Su marido parecía no notar nada de lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera se fijó en los platos rotos y el desayuno esparcido en el suelo aquella mañana luego de la noche de pasión que tuvieron. Y debía estar muy cansado del trabajo o importarle realmente poco lo que sucedió para no darse cuenta, pese a que Sasuke ni se molestó en limpiar lo que había ensuciado en su ataque de rabia. Tampoco había ningún regalo ni nada que le indicara que estaba de ánimos de celebrar aquel reencuentro que marcó su comienzo como novios.

La actitud de Uzumaki era tan o más indiferente de la que él le solía mostrar a su club de fans. Nada tenía sentido para el pobre azabache. Si bien, él era una persona muy orgullosa y de trato difícil, se esforzó por mostrar que a él también le importaba su matrimonio. Su molestia y dolor crecía día con día, y los celos no son buenos consejeros, ya que te llevan a pensar de la peor manera. Sin embargo, todos aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el interior del portador del sharingan, lo volvían un huracán rabioso y febril que arrasaría pronto con lo que tuviera a su alcance.

El estado anímico de Sasuke era lamentable, pero no dejaba que fuera notorio, él mantenía su actitud de siempre, por lo que sólo sus amigas veían que las cosas en el matrimonio del Uchiha estaban mal. Pese a sus problemas personales, él debía cumplir las misiones que le asignaran como cualquier otro shinobi. Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, le tocó una misión fuera de la aldea, la cual duraría tres días, pero el viaje de ida era de dos días; así que, entre el viaje para llegar, la misión y el regreso tardaría siete días en volver a Konoha. El azabache no se sentía bien yéndose de misión por tanto tiempo con su matrimonio en tan mal estado, pero tal vez lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar y despejarse, así tendría mejores maneras de encarar su estado actual. Naruto no se despidió de él y ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de la ausencia de su esposo.

La misión del equipo que lideraba Uchiha era de escoltas para una señora muy adinerada, nada complicado, pero por mayor seguridad se contrató un equipo de tres ninjas; Sasuke como el líder y de apoyo Neji Hyuga y un ninja que ascendió recientemente a jounin. El viaje de ida fue sin contratiempos, así como el acompañamiento a la ricachona hasta su destino. Al igual que el comienzo de la misión que fue pacifico, se suponía que el regreso debía ser de la misma manera, pero había algo con lo que el equipo jounin de Konoha no contaba y era tener un traidor entre ellos.

Al caer la noche y luego de haber recorrido un largo camino, Hyuga se ofreció a encargarse de las provisiones, mientras los otros dos armaban el lugar donde acamparían. Neji se separó para buscar comida dejando a los otros dos solos. Cuando el moreno terminó de hacer la parte que le correspondiese, se sentó cerca de un árbol a pensar, esta misión no era complicada, pero Uchiha estuvo muy distraído, y ahora no era la excepción. Por primera vez Sasuke bajó la guardia, siendo aprovechada por su supuesto compañero de equipo, el cual le clavó un kunai en el vientre, no llegando a profundizarlo gracias a la oportuna llegada de Neji que lo noqueó. El castaño se sorprendió al ver la mirada perdida de Sasuke, quien parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, aunque, no le sorprendió mucho porque lo sintió ausente toda la misión.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado Neji apenas derrotó a su "compañero de equipo".

—Sí, supongo que estoy bien, el golpe no fue nada profundo —respondió tratando de calmar al de ojos blancos, ya que el corte no era de preocuparse, pero si le ardía bastante el hecho de que haya logrado rasgarle la piel.

—Ya envíe por un médico a Konoha y refuerzos para encarcelar a este sujeto —explicó una vez que tuvo al atacante atado con cuerdas especiales imbuidas en chakra que evitarían que intentara escapar de su castigo.

Se acercó rápido para detener el sangrado, lo bueno es que no era profundo, así que lo curó de manera improvisada con un pedazo de tela de su propia vestimenta que sirvió para detener la leve hemorragia, al menos temporalmente, y lo dejó descansar. Esperaba que su mensaje a Konoha llegara rápido para que mandaran por Naruto, ya que no estaban lejos. Sin embargo, el castaño tuvo que alejarse de Sasuke para acompañar a los anbus y declarar la traición del jounin. Dado que Uchiha estaba herido, hasta no estar medianamente bien y que un médico certificara que estaba en buenas condiciones, Tsunade no le pediría que él hablara de lo ocurrido. Para desgracia del herido, quien apareció delante de él para curarlo, fue a quien menos quería ver.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. No es normal que te hieran en una misión tan simple ―dijo con "preocupación" exagerada la de ojos verde.

—Tsk si no has venido a hacer tu trabajo esperaré llegar a Konoha e ir con un médico que si me atienda —soltó el de ojos color noche molesto por la actitud poco profesional de la otra. ¿Qué no maduro lo suficiente para dejar sus niñerías y comportarse como una shinobi verdadera?

—Apuesto a que quisieras que Naruto-kun sea el que te revise ¿verdad? ―preguntó causando sensaciones raras en Sasuke. Ya que en ningún momento pensó en hacerse atender con su esposo, él estaba al tanto de que los médicos jamás atienden a un familiar o persona cercana a ellos, a no ser que la situación lo requiera.

—No, la verdad no pensé nada de eso —contestó rápidamente ya que no tenía razón para mentir sobre eso.

—Qué suerte, porque a Naruto-kun no le intereso venir —dijo de manera burlona—. Él se enteró de que saliste herido en misión y dijo que tenía otros pacientes más importantes que atender como para perder el tiempo contigo.

Aunque intentara negarlo, ¿con qué argumentos lo haría? Neji mandó un mensaje claro de su situación y a Naruto ni le importó si seguía con vida o no. Quizás hasta se alegró por lo que sucedió, así no tendría que pedirle divorcio ni quedaría mal parado si su esposo muriera en misión. Era normal que ellos mueran en los encargos que se les hacían y si no estaba allí sabiendo eso, es sencillamente porque lo deseaba muerto para largarse con Sakura.

Haruno sabía que no lograría hacer llorar al Uchiha ni nada por el estilo, pero mientras la duda estuviese en él, se daba por satisfecha. Sasuke se había quedado completamente callado y sin mover ni un músculo, aprovechando eso es que ella cumplió con su trabajo. Si no hacía correctamente su papel como ninja-medico Tsunade la regañaría, por lo cual en total silencio cerró la herida. Sin que Sasuke se percatara el corte ya había sido cerrado y sólo salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de la mujer enfrente de él.

—Por mucho que uses el _oiroke no jutsu_ no eres una mujer y jamás lo serás —dijo en un tono de voz bajo y susurrante que le recordaba a la manera de hablar de su sensei Orochimaru.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó intranquilo—. Explícate —exigió el azabache rogando que no sea lo que él se estaba imaginando.

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo —contestó la otra alejándose lentamente mirándolo victoriosa—. Aunque intentes complacer a Naruto-kun con un jutsu sabes que al final eres hombre y que eso siempre lo decepcionara.

El de ojos noche se quedó en silencio pensando en una manera de contraatacar esas palabras dichas con crueldad, pero antes de que terminara de pensar en algo inteligente, la otra volvió a hablar.

—Prueba de ello es lo que pasó la otra mañana —dijo tranquilamente—, o quizás debas fijarte en todos las mañanas, días, tardes y noches que pasa a mi lado en lugar que contigo —terminó de decir con veneno.

Sasuke se mordió los labios sin saber que decir, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima, como seguramente la otra esperaba. Le dolía demasiado lo que dijo y sin querer le hizo caso. Rememoró los días que estaba teniendo últimamente con su esposo. En todas las ocasiones, al parecer, si podía evitar verlo, lo hacía, porque no había momento libre en el que Naruto compartiera algo de su tiempo con él. Sí lo hacía con cualquiera de sus amigos y ahora que la de cabello rosa regresó, con ella también. Haruno habiendo terminado sus dos tareas autoimpuestas: curar al Uchiha físicamente y herirlo emocionalmente. Se retiró del lugar tal cual como llegó. Y Uchiha luego de un rato de reflexiones molestas, se decidió levantarse para finalmente regresar a su monótona y triste vida en la aldea.

La misión realizada por Sasuke, así como la herida y ataque de venganza por aquel al que pusieron como compañero en esa misión, pasó totalmente sin ningún comentario u opinión de parte de Naruto. Éste se mantuvo al margen totalmente callado. Lo que era extraño, ya que en antaño habría hecho un escándalo, pidiendo que ejecuten al maldito que intentó matarlo, pero ahora, nada. Para Sasuke era cada vez más evidente lo poco o nada que le importaba a su esposo.

Las constantes salidas del Uzumaki no eran secreto para nadie en Konoha, todos en la aldea comenzaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones respecto a lo que sucedía en aquel matrimonio tan polémico. Tan frecuente se volvió ver a la alumna de Tsunade junto al de ojos azules, que la gente comenzó a rumorear que Naruto la tenía como amante. Sin embargo, las teorías de la gente ociosa y chismosa no se detenían allí, claro que no, ellos ya contaban los días en los que Uzumaki tardaría en pedirle el divorcio al Uchiha.

Para una parte de la población eso sería lo más normal, ya que gracias al azabache el otro renunció al puesto de Hokage, pero sin él lo más probable es que lo admitieran. Después de todo la gente lo admiraba como un héroe, lo normal sería que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos; la mínima cantidad de aldeanos que no lo quisieron en el puesto, eran los que se oponían a ese matrimonio que rompía, según ellos, con las normas naturales de la vida.

Mientras ellos pensaban en el momento de la ruptura que presagiaban, Sasuke debía soportar el peso de aquellos falsos testimonios que sin querer comenzaban a ser demasiado para él. Los rumores son como los copos de nieve, separados, son algo pequeño que se puede ignorar, pero si juntas demasiados pesan al punto de ser capaces de asfixiar a la persona más fuerte. Este era el caso de Sasuke, quien no tenía nada a que aferrarse, con un marido ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, miles de chismes que ensordecían sus oídos y miles de ojos posándose en él, esperando una reacción para su entretención y más chismes.

 _Si tan sólo el Dobe estuviera a mi lado sé que podría hacerle frente a este montón de gente idiota. Sin embargo, no está a mi lado, y no sé por qué lo siento tan distante de mí. Tal vez fui yo quien no notó como nuestro matrimonio comenzó a fallar y llegué demasiado tarde a intentar arreglarlo. ¿Será mi castigo esperarte cada día hasta el anochecer en esta fría cárcel a la que antes solía llamar hogar?_

 _Si tú, si tú pudieras volver_

 _No lo dejes quemar, no lo dejes apagar_

 _Estoy seguro de que no he sido rudo_

 _Pero es sólo tu actitud_

 _Me estás apartando_

 _Se está arruinando todo_

 _¿Qué es lo que sucedió con nosotros? Quizás en algún punto por mis misiones te descuide demasiado. Me encantaban aquellos tiempos en los que me necesitabas, los dulces recuerdos de cuando yo te decía que eras muy fastidioso al pedirme ayuda en todo, aunque por dentro saltaba de felicidad sabiendo que yo podía ayudarte, pero creo que ya nada es igual. Antes me contabas todo, en cambio, ahora eres más callado incluso que yo mismo, me preocupas demasiado. Nuestra relación es un poco tensa, pero me esfuerzo en arreglarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué me destruyes lentamente Naruto? No ha sido una vez o dos las veces que has ido a "trabajar" temprano y has regresado tarde. El aire a mi alrededor es pesado y frio, por los sentimientos con los que no sé lidiar en tu infinita ausencia._

 _Y juré, juré que sería sincero_

 _Y cariño así lo hice_

 _¿Entonces por qué estabas cogiendo su mano?_

 _¿Es esa la manera en la que estábamos?_

 _¿Me mentiste siempre?_

 _¿Era sólo un juego para ti?_

 _Todos en Konoha lo ven, hasta yo mismo lo he hecho, no puedo seguir haciéndome el ciego. Intenté ignorar aquel secreto que baila a viva voz, pero que aun así lo catalogan como un susurro chismoso. Creía en ti ciegamente por el amor que te tengo, y tal vez porque este sueño rosa que he vivido a tu lado desde que nos confesamos formalmente no quería llegar a su fin y sólo busque una excusa para engañar al tiempo y retrasar lo inevitable. Odio sentirme débil ante ti, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si te veo tomando su mano dulcemente sin importarte que sea un lugar público, y a mí ya ni me miras._

 _Duele demasiado ver como_

 _Pero estoy tan deprimido_

 _Sabes que estoy loco por ti_

 _Me tienes atrapado entre tus dedos_

 _¿Vas a permitir que siga así?_

 _¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así_?

 _Si yo trato de cambiarlo, no hay manera de que algo funcione si tú no pones de tu parte, así que Naruto, ¿dejarás las cosas así? ¿No intentarás que salvemos lo nuestro? ¿No te parezco suficiente? No es por presumir, pero muchos me han dicho lo felices que serían a mi lado, pero yo sólo quería que fuéramos felices juntos. Tal vez si yo pudiera darte lo que nunca te daría un hombre: una familia. Soy tan estúpido al haberme hecho dependiente de ti, de tu aroma para respirar, de tus labios para saborear y de tu amor para ser feliz._

 _Pensé en tu mundo_

 _Pensé que nada iba mal_

 _Pero estaba equivocado, estaba equivocado_

 _Todo parecía estar bien hasta que ella llegó. ¿Tanto te afectó su regreso o simplemente dejaste de fingir en mi presencia? Ahora que lo pienso bien, la obsesión tuya de que yo regresara era por qué se lo prometiste a ella. ¿Esta era tu manera de que yo me quedara definitivamente en Konoha? ¿Fue una treta para ganar la admiración y amor de Sakura?_

 _Si tú, si tú pudieras_

 _Intentar no mentir_

 _Las cosas no serían tan confusas_

 _Y no me sentiría tan usado_

 _Pero siempre supiste realmente_

 _Que sólo quiero estar contigo_

 _Estoy demasiado cansado de que me mientas, de que salgas temprano y vuelvas tarde. Qué me ignores y no me prestes atención, lo que las demás personas opinen de mí me da igual, pero si tú te has cansado de mi quisiera saber: ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué mantienes algo de esperanza en mí y no me dices las cosas como son en realidad? Todo sería más sencillo, le temo a la verdad, pero odio la mentira. Al menos por algún respeto, cariño o mínimo compañerismo quisiera que me dijeras la verdad de frente como hombres que somos._

La actitud del Uzumaki no mejoraba para nada, siempre lo dejaba de lado, para pasar tiempo con Sakura. No pudiendo soportar que eso siguiera por más tiempo, Sasuke se decidió una mañana ir al hospital de Konoha, tenía un par de asuntos que tratar, el primero era algo de su absoluta privacidad y el segundo era algo que desde hace tiempo quería gritarle a su esposo. Luego de atender el asunto que dejó pendiente por las heridas que resultaron de su misión, se encaminó en busca del rubio. Con ayuda de algunas indicaciones lo encontró comiendo en una sala aparte, sólo con la compañía de Haruno.

¿Cómo no sentirse molesto? Si con él rechazaba cada comida, pero con ella si comía feliz de la vida ¿no? El moreno no aguantó por mucho tiempo la escena frente a sus ojos y menos cuando la de ojos verde se inclinó en un ángulo que fácilmente le permitiría besar a Naruto. Allí no pudo contener sus ganas de intervenir al notar que él no se apartaba. Con suma velocidad la agarró del cuello con una mano más que dispuesto a romperlo, pero por no ensuciarse las manos con alguien como ella, simplemente usó su mano libre para jalarla del cabello y sacarla del lugar para hablar en privado con Naruto. Uzumaki en ningún momento pudo reaccionar por la rapidez de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo hizo gracias a los chillones gritos de su amiga y se acercó a su esposo.

—¡Oye teme! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a la pobre Sakura-chan? —preguntó con algo de reproche por el trato tan brusco a su amiga.

—¡Y todavía preguntas el por qué! —espetó más que molesto por lo ridícula de la pregunta.

—Es que no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así —dijo inocentemente el rubio cabeza hueca.

—¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO ME ESTÁS DEJANDO DE LADO SÓLO POR PASAR TODO TU MALDITO TIEMPO CON ELLA! —al fin salió a flote lo que se estaba guardando desde hace tanto tiempo.

―¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó igual de molesto por los gritos hacia su persona y la actitud de su marido—. Disfruto mucho poder pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Las preguntas hechas por Uzumaki dejaban en claro que no deseaba que le cuestionaran por lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Él no quería rendirle cuenta sobre eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke, quien en verdad si merecía una explicación de su actitud hacia él.

—Qué te casaste conmigo. ¡Deberías pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo, no con ella! —le dejó en claro que él no seguiría pasando por alto la actitud que le mostraba últimamente—. Pero estás más al pendiente de ella que mí.

—¡NO TIENES QUE ESTAR CELOSO! —gritó como siempre que discutían, es decir, tan alto que pareciera que hasta en Tsuna lo escucharían—. DEJA DE HACER ESCENITAS, SASUKE —ordenó tratando por ese medio tan poco efectivo con alguien del carácter de Sasuke se calmará.

—No las haría si cumplieras con tu deber de esposo. —dijo en un tono más bajo, pero no por eso menos terrorífico, sino todo lo contrario—. Se supone que me amas a mí, pero estás más tiempo con ella. ¿O es que la amas? ―preguntó con frialdad exigiendo una respuesta inmediata a sus dudas.

—¡ES QUE QUIZAS AUN LA SIGO AMANDO! —gritó molesto al ver que él otro le hablaba con ese tono que usaba en antaño cuando lo veía inferior a él.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó con aparente indiferencia, aunque por dentro le dolió, dándose cuenta que sus inseguridades estaban justificadas, al mismo tiempo que aquella espina de inseguridad se clavaba aún más profundamente en su pecho—. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te casaste conmigo? —interrogó sin obtener respuesta y viendo que el otro no contestaba uso el apodo que siempre usaba de niños para fastidiarle—. ¿Ehh? PERDEDOR.

—¡SÍ, ESO ES LO QUE SOY UN PERDEDOR! —gritó reaccionando ante el insulto, sólo que reaccionó más de lo esperado—. ¡Y TODO PORQUE ME CASÉ CONTIGO NO PUDE CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE! —lo señaló con el dedo mientras gritaba cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente sin medir en consecuencias—. SI ME HUBIERA CASADO CON SAKURA-CHAN NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO. —espetó el rubio. Pensó en lo que hubiera pasado de casarse con una mujer y todos los malos momentos que pasó para que no lo separaran de Sasuke y como a éste en su momento pareció no importarle. Por lo que se olvidó por un momento de lo que realmente sentía y dijo algo que Uchiha no se esperaba—. ¡ESTE MATRIMONIO FUE UN ERROR!

Esa fue la peor frase posible que pudo emplear Uzumaki en medio de una discusión, debido a que no tomó en cuenta aquella frase que rezaba que cuando un corazón se rompe, el único capaz de oír dicho acontecimiento es el dueño de aquel frágil órgano siendo destruido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo grave que era lo que había dicho, una de las enfermeras gritaba que se necesitaban todos los médico-ninja disponibles, debido a que había más de un escuadrón heridos de gravedad en su última misión y requerían atención inmediata.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para discusiones, Sasuke —dijo controlando su ira contra su esposo para enfocarse en su trabajo, ya que como médico no podía dejar que sus sentimientos pusieran en riesgo la vida de los pacientes que contaban con él—. Debo ir a ayudar.

—Te necesitan en tu trabajo —susurró Sasuke dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos, y cuando Uzumaki pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo susurró―. Adiós, Naruto —dijo Sasuke antes de retirarse en completo silencio del hospital. Total, ¿qué sentido tenía quedarse? Si ya había conseguido las respuestas que hace tanto quería, aunque también eran las que más temía escuchar.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra de disculpa o siquiera una promesa que ondeara en el aire de una posible conversación más tarde, el rubio se dirigió velozmente a donde lo requerían, sin notar la mueca en el rostro del moreno. Movido más por la inercia y el instinto que le dictaba escapar del lugar de trabajo de su esposo, Sasuke salió sin prisas de allí, pues la apariencia calmada no la perdería ante los demás aldeanos. Aun estando completamente roto por dentro, se movió con la elegancia natural de siempre, pese a que no podía ver su camino por las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. En ese momento entendió que, si Naruto había aceptado compartir aquella noche de pasión con él, fue únicamente por haber usado el jutsu que transformó su cuerpo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la aldea peor que un revivido del edo-tensei sin fijarse en sus alrededores, hasta que alguien lo tomó firmemente del brazo.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó aquella persona feliz de verlo de nuevo—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte —dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo rápidamente.

—¿ehh? —Uchiha se esforzó en reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba, ya que su vista aún era borrosa por las lágrimas retenidas y no podría ver bien hasta no derramarlas—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —cuestionó con un gran esfuerzo de que su voz no se quebrara y terminara llorando en medio de la calle con todos viéndolo.

—Esa no es manera de saludarme después de tanto tiempo —comentó el otro hombre en un falso reproche, notando rápidamente el mal estado de Sasuke.

—No te esperaba, se supone que estarías en Tsuna —dijo el azabache con auténtica sorpresa, ya que esa persona no debería estar en Konoha, sino en Tsuna.

—Ya ves. —Se señaló a si mismo mientras sonreía—. Me tomé el tiempo de venir y por lo visto en el momento correcto, no te ves muy feliz —dijo con seriedad, pues a él no lo engañaba, algo grave le sucedió a Sasuke para estar así de triste y él lo averiguaría de inmediato. Si se llegaba a enterar de que se debía a cierto rubio se las pagaría muy caro.

—Déjame, no es nada importante. —Trató de escaparse Sasuke, quería soltarse del agarre en su brazo antes de que el otro se diera cuenta de la realidad de su matrimonio, ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que metería sus narices donde no le llamaban.

—A mí no me mientas —dijo en un tono que hizo temblar al propio Sasuke―. Algo grave te pasó y me lo dirás quieras o no —advirtió antes de comenzar a caminar con el azabache siendo arrastrado por su brazo junto al otro sujeto.

—Pero yo... —intentó replicar algo que lo convenciera de soltarlo y largarse sin hacerlo hablar de sus problemas personales, pero al parecer no había caso.

—Sin peros, te vienes conmigo ahora —dictaminó sin dejarle oportunidad de hablar o hacer algo para escabullirse, por lo que el de ojos oscuros se resignó a dejarse llevar por el otro. Después de todo, ¿para qué resistirse? Si el otro sabía dónde vivía y eso sería aún más molesto, teniéndolo acosándolo en su propia casa. Mejor hacerle caso por ahora y luego ver cómo se las arreglaba para que no se entrometa demasiado en su vida.

La persona recién llegada se llevó arrastrando al Uchiha por el brazo por las calles de la concurrida Konoha. Ambos se perdían entre la multitud sin ser notados. De saber quién era la persona que se estaba llevando a Sasuke en esos momentos, Naruto jamás lo habría dejado marcharse del hospital, pero ahora mientras él atendía a los ninjas malheridos, su esposo era llevado lejos de él y sin notarlo más lejos de lo que podría imaginar. Para oscurecer aún más el panorama la misteriosa persona, era conocida de ambos, muy querido por Sasuke y muy odiado por Naruto. Si el blondo tan sólo supiera que su amado esposo estaba precisamente con uno de sus mayores enemigos… pero su elección fue su profesión por sobre su matrimonio. Ahora debería enfrentar las consecuencias de dejar su más valioso tesoro en manos de alguien que no se lo devolvería jamás.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: PESADILLA Y REMORDIMIENTO

Era otro monótono día en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, quien se despertaba para ir a trabajar. Su labor era la más importante en toda la aldea, después de todo, él era el Hokage. Estaba casado, nada más ni nada menos que con su antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno. Por lo que el puesto que tanto deseaba le pertenecía sin objeciones. A los ojos de todos, ese era el matrimonio perfecto, después de todo, no había quien cuestionara la unión de la discípula de Tsunade y el héroe que los salvó a todos en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, de puertas para adentro, y sin que nadie lo supiera, el rubio estaba sufriendo por esa vida que tenía. Él no deseaba compartir lo que le quedara de vida con ella, sino con el amor de su vida: Sasuke Uchiha. Quién, para su desgracia, se había largado a Tsuna hace tiempo y para casarse con el mismísimo Kazekage. Odiaba no poder estar junto a la persona que él amaba, odiaba cada segundo que debía ver a la de ojos verde despertar a su lado.

Como quisiera que lo que estaba viviendo desapareciera de una buena vez, como si fuera una simple pesadilla, pero no podía. Lo que sucedía era demasiado real. El rubio se maldecía por lo que estaba pasando, si tan sólo pudiera cambiar lo que sucedió algún tiempo atrás. Antes de que toda esa locura comenzara, todo sería mejor, no perfecto, pero si sería notable la mejoría en su vida.

Varias horas atrás, luego de aquella fuerte discusión con Uchiha en la sala del hospital, Uzumaki estuvo trabajando en la operación de emergencia, que debía aplicar a aquellos ninjas que estaban de urgencia. Estuvo enfocado únicamente en eso, durante varias y extenuantes horas de trabajo. Afortunadamente, todas las operaciones salieron exitosamente para los involucrados, dándole algo de tranquilidad al Uzumaki por su trabajo correctamente realizado. Ahora estaba descansando en la sala del hospital. Por fin, Naruto tenía algo de tiempo para él mismo y podría enfocarse mejor en su mayor preocupación: su esposo enojado.

 _Y ahora, ¿qué haré para compensar al Teme por lo que le dije? Yo de verdad no quise decir aquello, jamás me arrepentiría de haberme casado con él, pero es que estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerlo sentir mal, espero no haberlo logrado. Él es muy orgulloso y rencoroso, será difícil que me perdone, tendré que pensar en algo que lo ponga de buen humor. No hay muchas cosas que le gusten, así que no será muy difícil elegir algo, el problema es elegir algo que demuestre lo arrepentido que estoy por la pelea._

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué siempre soy yo el que se disculpa? Él también hizo mal al exagerar tratando así a la pobre Sakura-chan, pero que le voy a hacer, en cierto modo me pone muy feliz verlo celoso. No es muy típico de él, perder la compostura y hacerlo por temor a que me gustara alguien más, demuestra que le preocupa que yo no sienta amor por él. Se ve tan lindo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando le digo directamente que esta celoso y él lo niega. En verdad puede ser muy tsundere, pero así es como lo amo, con sus momentos dulces y en los que es más arisco que un gato recién mojado._

Naruto seguía perdido en su mundo, pensando en todas aquellas cosas que tanto amaba de su bastardo, cuando la voz del zorro con el que convivía desde que nació, le habló.

— **Deberías preocuparte de que no se haya encontrado con ningún aprovechado —** dijo la voz del demonio zorro desde su interior. Hacía tiempo que se trataban como compañeros y amigos, por lo que no era raro que se metiera a conversar con el rubio mientras éste pensaba.

—Eso es imposible, Sasuke es muy fuerte, moriría el idiota que intentara ponerle la mano encima —afirmó imaginándose a los que lo intentaron y terminaron con una gran cantidad de puntos en su cuerpo, que mínimo se asemejaban a la costura de la ropa.

— **No me refiero a eso** —aclaró el zorro viendo que el otro aún no captaba la razón de su preocupación—. **Uchiha debe estar mal emocionalmente, lo que le dijiste debe haberle afectado más de lo que demostró.**

—Descuida, lo compensaré en cuanto vuelva a casa —aseguró muy confiado y decidido en hacer algo que su esposo adorada en verdad.

— **En mi opinión, apenas le dijiste aquello, debiste ponerte de rodillas y rogar su perdón. —** El zorro no parecía nada seguro de que las cosas se arreglaran al llegar a la casa. De hecho, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que cuando volvieran, algo terrible los estaría esperando, pero no podía identificar que exactamente.

—Si me dedicaba a tratar de hablar con él los pacientes habrían muerto —se defendió Naruto, sabiendo que su intervención fue estrictamente necesaria en aquella sala de operaciones.

— **Sólo ruego que si las cosas se arruinaron con el mocoso Uchiha valga la pena haber salvado esas vidas a costa de tu matrimonio y felicidad. —** El demonio más poderoso de todos parecía temblar de anticipación a algo que no entendía claramente. Pero sentía un vacío que no lo dejaba en paz, lástima que su contenedor fuese tan imbécil que no se percatara de nada.

Uzumaki pese a sus ganas de correr a su casa, no podía abandonar su puesto en el hospital así como así, sin contar que sería inútil buscar en estos momentos a su esposo. Con el carácter que tenía, lo más recomendable era dejar que se le bajara un poco al malhumor, antes de intentar arreglar algo. Así dejó correr las horas, siguió en su puesto y cumplió sus obligaciones como médico, aun cuando su mente se enfocaba en lo que hacía. Hubieron momentos en los que se perdía pensando en regalos y maneras de reconciliarse con su esposo. Desde hacía tiempo que el rubio no salía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al finalizar su turno, pero esta vez tenía la necesidad de correr y ver a su Uchiha.

Al llegar a su casa, no se extraño de ver algunas cosas desordenadas, posiblemente alguno de los berrinches que tenía el otro en sus ataques de furia. Pese a ser una persona madura, Sasuke solía armar berrinches, similares a los de un niño de cinco años. Subió al segundo piso, donde se hallaba la habitación de ambos, al oír ruidos de movimiento proveniente de allí, era fácil imaginar que era ahí donde se encontraba. Y en efecto, al entrar a su habitación se encontró al Uchiha, el problema era que ese no era SU Uchiha sino...

—Hola, Naruto-kun —saludó cierta persona idéntica a su esposo, pero con la diferencia de que tenía el cabellos largos azabaches-grisáceos atados en una coleta baja, unas ojeras debajo de los ojos y un cuerpo más musculoso que el que poseía su esposo, el cual tenía una apariencia más fina y algo similar al de una mujer en ciertas partes.

—Itachi —dijo con molestia de verlo en su casa como si nada—. Según sé, deberías estar en una misión muuuuy larga en Tsuna. ¿Qué demonios haces en mí casa? —preguntó con enojo y ganas de sacarlo de una buena vez a patadas.

Así es, Itachi Uchiha su "muy querido cuñado", quien poseía dos cosas en común con Naruto: su amor por Sasuke y su odio mutuo. En ocasiones lamentaba que Sasuke haya renunciado a su venganza, porque desde el mayor de los Uchiha supo que eran novios, siempre se la paso diciéndole que no le parecía lo suficientemente digno de su hermanito. Como lo detestaba, pero Itachi sentía exactamente lo mismo por el de ojos azules y más aún cuando, el día del enfrentamiento entre los Uchiha, apareció de improviso el rubio arruinando todos sus planes. Recordaba cómo es que sus planes se fueron abajo y cómo descubrió que el idiota rubio era novio de su hermano.

—Vine a llevarme lo que es mío. —Las palabras dichas por Itachi, lo sacaron de sus recuerdos del día en que, tal vez hubiera sido mejor matarlo.

—¿Qué dices? —es lo único que atinó a preguntar, una vez repuesto del shock por esas palabras que tanto lo aterraban.

—Te lo advertí cuando te entregué a mi hermanito en el altar. —Lo miró acusador sin dejar de empacar la ropa de Sasuke—. Una sola lágrima suya y yo me lo llevaría para siempre lejos de ti.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Es mi esposo! —gritó con desesperación al no saber ni siquiera donde estaba su teme.

—Ahh con que ahora es tu esposo ¿no? —dijo con completo sarcasmo Uchiha—. Qué yo sepa, según tú, fue un error casarte con mi hermanito, que aún sigues amando a tu compañera; esa, la que siempre te desprecio y golpeó —dijo con rencor, dejándole claro que con su hermano nadie jugaba.

—¿Sasuke te lo contó? —preguntó temeroso de la respuesta, si Itachi sabía lo que sucedió, podía darse por muerto o divorciado. Lo que el ánimo de Sasuke le dictara que sucediera primero.

—No seas ingenuo —respondió enojado—. Con el poder del Sharingan puedo averiguar qué es lo piensa y recuerda libremente, con o sin su permiso. Aunque sólo me bastó una mirada, cuando lo vi en la calle con el corazón roto para saber que algo no estaba bien. —recordó cómo se encontraba Sasuke cuando se lo topó caminando sin rumbo en Konoha.

—¡Imposible! No me digas que fuiste capaz de... —dijo asustado Naruto de que Itachi haya usado su sharingan con su esposo—. No espera, si ya lo hiciste antes, no debería sorprenderme que lo volvieras a hacer. —recordó de cuando le mostró a Sasuke la masacre de su clan.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Sasuke acepte la realidad ―aseguró su cuñado metiéndole tanto miedo que se sentía desfallecer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó haciéndose el valiente, aunque cuando se trataba de su esposo, no se sintiese tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, su matrimonio es un error y al fin tengo la oportunidad de buscarle un mejor partido que tú.

—No dejaré que te lo lleves.

Luego de tantos problemas para estar juntos no dejaría que le quitaran lo más valioso de su vida.

—Mala suerte —dijo Itachi antes de acorralarlo contra la pared con uno de sus brazos en el cuello del Uzumaki, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente―. ¡Mangekyo Sharingan!

El rubio no pudo hacer nada contra el tan temido poder de los ojos del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha. Inevitablemente cayó en los efectos del genjutsu, pero antes de perderse de la realidad, consiguió escuchar a Itachi decirle: _descuida dentro de este genjutsu vivirás la vida que siempre deseaste._ Todo se volvió repentinamente oscuridad para Naruto, quien se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo, quedando tirado, mientras el moreno empacaba lo que faltaba de las pertenencias de su hermanito. Una vez finalizada su tarea e importándole poco y nada lo que sucediese con su futuro ex cuñado, se alejó de aquella casa en dirección a donde se hallaba su hermano menor.

En la mente de Naruto todo estaba cambiado de acuerdo a la ilusión que Itachi decidió crear para él y donde pretendía encerrarlo, para alejarlo definitivamente del menor de los Uchiha. El rubio veía todo como si estuviese dentro de una película, las personas y cosas que sucedían delante no lo afectaban a él. Pero él tampoco podría intervenir en los sucesos que vería y como desearía cambiar lo que vería dentro de unos momentos.

Al parecer aquel genjutsu replicó toda Konoha, veía a la gente ir de aquí para allá, haciendo preparativos y celebrando. Caminó por las calles sin preocupación tratando de entender lo que pretendía su odioso cuñado con aquel genjutsu. Miró que apartado de todo estaba Sasuke, con una mirada de tristeza y deseó poder tocarlo e intervenir en el genjutsu. Era su mente después de todo, él debería poder manejar a su antojo lo que sucedía, no Itachi. Empero no había caso, su Teme estaba triste y él no era capaz de consolarlo como desearía. Sólo pudo quedarse observando cómo varias personas comentaban que el Hokage se casaría ese día y al escuchar su nombre junto a la palabra Hokage se sintió algo contrariado, en lugar de estar feliz estaba más que nada preocupado por el estado de Sasuke.

Naruto observó como Uchiha comenzaba a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, lo siguió intrigado por saber qué es lo que estaba por hacer o al menos intentar averiguar qué era lo que sentía su esposo dentro de aquel genjutsu tan confuso. Veía al pelinegro suspirar cansado, abriéndose paso entre la gente, las personas estaban demasiado metidas en los preparativos como para fijarse en él. Sin embargo, Uzumaki no entendía la actitud del azabache, si estaban por casarse, ¿por qué estaba tan triste? Cuando llegaron al interior de la oficina del Hokage, vio a Sasuke entrar y saludarlo a… ¿él?

(N/A: desde acá Naruto narra todo lo que ve y piensa en el genjutsu)

 _No puedo creerlo, en la silla del Hokage estoy yo, bueno no realmente yo, pero ahí me veo sentado firmando varios papeles y a Sasuke esperando que mi yo Hokage le hable. ¡MALDICIÓN ESTUPIDO YO! ¿No ves que el Teme está esperando? Dile algo maldición, no lo ignores así. Quiero matar a mi otro yo._

— _Sasuke necesito pedirte un favor —escucho que le dice mi otro yo a Sasuke._

— _Sí, ¿qué necesita Hokage-sama? —contestó formalmente él._

— _El Kazekage vendrá a celebrar mi boda y quiero que seas su escolta personal —dijo ese Naruto Hokage a Sasuke-teme—. Como sabes estaré muy ocupado para fijarme en él y no quisiera ser un anfitrión descortés._

— _A la orden. —veo a Sasuke asentir y salir de la oficina, lo sigo de inmediato viendo como recibe a Gaara en las puertas de la aldea._

 _Frunzo el ceño ante esto. Desde el día de mi boda con Sasuke, que le tengo un gran rencor al mapache. No es que lo odie, pero un sólo movimiento en falso de su parte y seguro que lo haré, luego de lo que me dijo el día que me casé con Sasuke, lo tengo completamente vigilado._

 _Los sigo de cerca mirando todos sus movimientos y odie desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a mi yo Hokage por permitir este tipo de libertades de parte de Gaara. Se lleva a Sasuke a pasear a todos lados, lo roza incesantemente de manera "accidental", seguro que es porque están en público, porque estoy más que seguro que de dejarlo en un cuarto a solas no hay cosa que no le haría a MI ESPOSO._

 _El día transcurrió a paso insoportablemente lento, yo sólo podía mirar cómo es que mi Teme y el maldito mapache estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Llegada la tarde, los preparativos de los aldeanos al comienzo de esta pesadilla, cortesía de mi miserable cuñado, tomaron sentido. Allí en un altar, delante de toda Konoha, me vi a mi mismo y a Sakura-chan, oh no, no, no y no. Qué no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque no me agrada nada de nada. Tsunade está delante de comenzando la ceremonia, una que, en lo personal, no debería suceder._

— _Naruto Uzumaki, ¿aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Sakura Haruno? —cuestionó la abuela Tsunade muy alegre mirando con orgullo a su alumna._

— _Sí. —Estúpido otro yo. ¿Por qué demonios dijiste que sí? Niégate, maldito seas, ¿qué no ves que el mapache se las trae con el Sasuke? Lo perderemos para siempre sino los alejas._

— _Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu legítimo esposo? —Todos los habitantes de Konoha se ven muy esperanzados en el "sí", pero yo no quiero que esta boda se realice._

— _Acepto —dijo Sakura-chan sin siquiera dudar, y está sonriendo de la misma manera en la que solía sonreírle al Teme, pero la de mi esposo es mucho más hermosa._

— _Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia. —Qué asco. Yo sólo disfruto de besar a mi Uchiha bastardo, desde que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo por Sasuke, jamás he deseado a nadie más._

 _Veo como todos celebran y vitorean ese, HORRIBLE ERROR, que se está llevando a cabo delante de mis ojos y los de todos. MALDICIÓN, hasta parece que mi estúpido genjutsu se salteó a propósito la parte de "si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Él quería oponerse o que alguien lo hiciera por él. Por Dios, no deseaba lo que estaba pasando. Busco rápidamente a Sasuke, porque si mi yo Hokage se casa con Sakura… ¿Qué pasó con mi Teme?_

 _Entre la multitud tan grande de gente se me dificulta ver algo, pero entre toda la muchedumbre, sobresale el cabello rojo de Gaara y si es por mí no le prestaría atención, de no ser porque a su lado hay unos hermosos cabellos oscuros, que reconocería donde fuera por sus toques azulados. El mapache está sujetando con suavidad el mentón de Sasuke y con una mano está sosteniéndolo de la cintura ¡NO LO HAGAS! NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA HACER LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO. Sé que no me oyen, pero desearía que sí, ese infeliz está besando a mi esposo. Me acerco a toda velocidad hasta ellos, e intento darle un puñetazo a Gaara, pero no funciona. ¡MALDICIÓN! El bastardo le está correspondiendo._

— _No deberías sufrir por alguien como Naruto. —le dice el pelirrojo de mierda a Sasuke—. Sabes que él jamás te amo, siempre dijo que amaba a Sakura, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Y tú qué demonios sabes de todo lo que pasamos juntos para decir eso? Eres un pésimo amigo Gaara, como puedes estar seduciendo a mi marido, mientras yo cometo el peor error de mi vida y NADIE ME DETIENE. Lo bueno es que el tonto de Sasuke me hará ver mi error y entrar en razón como se debe. Sigue soñando Gaara, porque si piensas que Sasuke te dará alguna mínima oportunidad, te sugiero resignarte._

— _Sería estúpido de mi parte guardar esperanzas en algo que no sería más que un error estúpido —dijo mi esposo de manera despreocupada y como duele que lo diga tan convencido—. Quiero que me folles Gaara-kun —pidió de manera pervertida el bastardo, usando la misma sensualidad que cuando quiere que le haga el amor._

 _Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sasuke, luego de que Gaara lo besara dándole una respuesta afirmativa a lo que pidió MI esposo, eres un mal amigo. ¿Cómo te atreves (así sea en este mundo ilusorio) a meterte con la persona que yo amo? Los sigo en silencio, ya que sé que no me escuchan, pero pensándolo bien si no me oyen mejor para mí, podré insultar al metido de Gaara como siempre quise, pero que no lo hice por no arruinar las cosas entre nosotros. Al lugar al que llegamos es la casa de Sasuke, aquella que yo acostumbraba invadir cuando éramos novios. No había día en el que no estuviera allí, ni tampoco ocasión en la que yo no intentará convencerlo de dejarme dormir con él toda la noche. Aunque fuese sólo dormir, estar con él, era lo más maravilloso del mundo._

 _El descarado de Gaara, nada más poner un pie dentro de la propiedad Uchiha, jaló a Sasuke hacia él y lo besó. Intento golpearlo nuevamente para que se aleje de él, pero sólo lo atravieso, no puedo intervenir en este genjutsu y como lo ODIO. Las manos de ese pelirrojo se dirigen a las caderas de Sasuke y él enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del otro. Puedo ver con demasiada claridad como ese beso es de lo más apasionado, sin contar claro, con los que yo le he dado. Estoy más que seguro que están librando una batalla de lenguas mientras se están manoseando y desnudando mutuamente. Quisiera escapar de aquí y no seguir viendo nada, pero me resulta imposible, este mundo está hecho al antojo de Itachi._

 _Sasuke se queda totalmente desnudo ante Gaara, que se toma el tiempo de observarlo detenidamente, antes de empezar a llenarlo de besos en su cuello, va bajando lentamente por su pecho y se detiene a saborear aquellos delicados pezones. Sasuke sólo se dedica a gemir mientras acaricia los rojos cabellos de Gaara incitándolo a que los muerda con fuerza, él le hace caso sin mediar palabra y los aprieta con los dientes haciendo que él se arquee desesperado._

— _No ahh juegues, no quiero los preliminares —exigió Sasuke rojo y ansioso―. Sólo te deseo dentro de mí —suplicó con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, los mismos que sólo he visto cuando estábamos a solas._

— _Me encantaría saborearte completamente antes de hacerlo —dijo Gaara mientras le acaricia las piernas subiendo lentamente hasta su miembro._

— _Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo —comentó Sasuke embistiendo la mano de Gaara que se ha quedado descansando sobre su miembro—. Sólo métemela de una vez, en otro momento jugaremos todo lo que quieras._

— _¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Gaara mientras gira a Sasuke lentamente dejándolo a cuatro—. Yo me lo cobraré gustoso, Sasu-chan. —Esa sonrisa de pervertido desearía borrársela a golpes._

— _Sí, Gaara, sólo hazme el amor —pidió meloso._

— _Como gustes. —De un sólo movimiento y sin ninguna delicadeza hunde su miembro dentro de Sasuke. No espera a nada, sólo comienza a embestirlo con rudeza como si fuera un animal en celo._

— _Ahh sí, más fuerte. Quiero sentirte por completo —dijo Sasuke gimiendo descaradamente. Al verlo sólo puedo pensar en que no sé muy bien si el dolor que siento es por la excitación de ver a mi esposo tan sexy o por ver que es otro el que está gozando de él. Lo único que tengo en claro es que el dolor en el pecho es por saber que esta con otro, y aun dentro de esta ilusión siento que me duele mi miembro, eso sí es por las ganas de sustituir a Gaara y hacer pasar a mi esposo la mejor noche de su vida._

— _Ah Sasukeee. —Gaara parece perderse por completo de la realidad por el placer que debe sentir al tocar el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke._

— _Ya ahh casi no ahh aguanto._

— _Yo tampoco —informó Gaara sabiendo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo._

— _¡Gaara! —gritó repentinamente el Teme, captando de inmediato mi atención—. ¡TE AMOOOOOO! ―Eso sí destrozó por completo mi alma. Y más al ver esa sinceridad en sus ojos al decirlo._

— _¡Yo también te amo, Sasuke! —La mirada de Gaara no me gusta, es una que yo suelo poner, según me dijeron, cuando miro a Sasuke. Una expresión de un idiota enamorado._

 _Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla de inmediato, tengo deseos de llorar y me duele todo el pecho, no sólo el corazón. Siento que todo dentro de mí se está quebrando. Y para mi desgracia estoy atado a ver los días, semanas, meses, la verdad he perdido la cuenta. Sé que los genjutsus el tiempo dentro de la ilusión es distinto al que hay en la realidad no es el mismo. Sin embargo, siento que estoy enloqueciendo, no sé cuánto ha pasado fuera de mi mente, pero aquí dentro de esta realidad ya pasaron meses. Insoportables e infernales días, han pasado en las que lo único que puedo hacer es observar como mi vida es "perfecta". Me veo a mi mismo como Hokage al lado de Sakura, siendo infeliz, incluso en esa versión ilusoria._

Para fortuna de Naruto, su prontamente "cadáver", fue descubierto por Sai, a los tres días de desaparecido. Algo irónico fue que nadie reviso su casa, ya que se sabía que Sasuke no estaba en la aldea. Por lo que todos tranquilamente asumieron que Naruto lo había seguido. Empero Sai necesitaba recuperar un libro que le prestó al rubio, así que entró como si la casa fuese suya y se sorprendió de encontrar al Uzumaki en ese estado inanimado, tirado contra una pared con la mirada perdida. De inmediato lo llevó al hospital y llamó a su esposa, ya que tenía claras señales de estar en un genjutsu. Yamanaka tuvo que batallar por dos días, para sacarlo de aquel poderoso jutsu y hacer que despertara. Lo peor es que lo tuvo que hacer sola, ya que Tsunade había salido de la aldea y no podía atender al de ojos azules hasta su regreso.

Nada más despertar, el rubio armó el escándalo de la vida, exigiendo y amenazando a todo aquel que tuviera cerca, para averiguar el paradero de su esposo. Por desgracia, la más cercana en ese momento era Ino, quien al ser amiga del Uchiha menor, no tuvo ningún reparo en reclamarle el trato que había tenido con el azabache hasta ese momento.

—Ino, por favor necesito saber en dónde está mi esposo —pidió casi en ruego el rubio.

—Tú mejor preocúpate de ti mismo —dijo molesta—. Después de todo es lo que se te da mejor.

—Yo siempre me he preocupado por Sasuke —reclamó, ya que cualquier cosa concerniente a su marido era de relevancia para él.

—¡Ja! no me hagas reír —afirmó Yamanaka con sarcasmo—. Cuando intentaron matarlo ni siquiera preguntaste como se sentía.

—¿Cuándo intentaron matarlo? —preguntó furioso de que hayan tratado de herir al Uchiha.

—¿Ahora te interesa? —cuestionó la de ojos celeste mirándolo con reproche—. En la última misión que tuvo, un miembro de su equipo intentó asesinarlo.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? —preguntó confundido, si hace mucho que el azabache era miembro reconocido de Konoha.

—Por ser un Uchiha —contestó Ino con simpleza—. Ese ninja perdió a su hermano a manos de Madara y al ser un Uchiha se las quiso cobrar con Sasuke. Afortunadamente Neji estaba en su equipo y lo salvó. Anda ya Naruto, deberías estar al tanto, enviaron un mensaje al hospital pidiendo ayuda para curar a Sasuke.

—Yo no tenía idea ttebayo —afirmó afligido de saber que le sucedió algo como eso y que él no estaba ni al tanto—. Cuando le pregunté a Sakura-chan sobre el equipo del Teme, me dijo que el mensaje era para ayudar al otro miembro del equipo y que era por una herida leve.

—No sé qué tan leve será la herida, si Sasuke fue al hospital a hacerse tratar —comentó la rubia de coleta más para sí misma que para el otro.

—¿Qué le sucede? —cuestionó preocupado por la salud de su esposo.

—No tengo idea —respondió en seguida siendo sincera—. No me ha comentado nada, porque el día que se fue a revisión discutió contigo y se fue de la aldea con Itachi.

Apenas oyó eso supo que su amado azabache se encontraba en Tsuna, no perdió el tiempo de salir a toda velocidad a donde estuviera el otro. Corriendo como un demente, Naruto se forzaba a sí mismo a ir al máximo de sus capacidades. Gritando desesperado, en un lamento similar al aullar de los lobos heridos.

—¡SASUKEEEEE! —los gritos desesperados de Naruto atravesaban la negrura de la noche y resonaban como ecos que le regresaban sus lamentos haciéndole ver que el único responsable era él.

El de ojos claros ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese la persona que amaba de todo corazón, tal vez si le hubiese contado sus dudas y sus problemas, como siempre lo hizo, las cosas no estarían así. Uzumaki no le fue indiferente sin motivo alguno, él lo amaba, siempre lo hizo y jamás dejo de hacerlo, pero…

Naruto no podía perdonarle, una única cosa que Sasuke le hizo hace tiempo, incluso antes de que Sakura regresara lo sospechaba, ese error de parte del Uchiha menor que fue derrumbando su matrimonio hasta dejarlo donde estaba ahora. Sin embargo, si perdonando aquella falta de parte de su esposo podía tenerlo a su lado, él sería capaz de fingir que aquello jamás pasó o de perdonarlo y seguir adelante. Y eso era el hecho de que:

 _ **Sasuke le había sido infiel**_.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: REMORDIMIENTOS Y PREGUNTAS

Uzumaki corrió desesperado hacia donde se hallaba su esposo, luego de lo que le contó Ino, salió de Konoha sin mediar ninguna palabra con nadie. Seguramente su orgullosa pareja, se habría tomado como un acto de desinterés su falta de preocupación ante el intento de asesinato. El camino lo recorrió imaginándose una y otra vez lo que podría pasar con su esposo estando en Tsuna. Maldito Itachi, sólo porque tenía que ir a Konoha a entregar un mensaje aprovechó para andar metiendo sus narices donde no le llamaban. Ahora el muy oportunista se lo llevó a la aldea en la que estaba trabajando.

— **T** **e dije que no deberías haberlo dejado solo** **—** regañó el demonio desde su interior, mientras el rubio seguía su camino a la aldea de la arena.

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me digas "te lo dije" —contestó enojado el ojiazul.

— **A tu cuñado nunca le gusto que estuvieras con el mocoso Uchiha** —afirmó el kyubi.

Desde siempre se supo que no se cayeron bien, por ser ambos muy similares en un aspecto fundamental en la vida de ambos: el menor de los Uchiha. Tanto Naruto como Itachi eran posesivos y celosos por el azabache más joven. A ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia compartir el tiempo de Sasuke con el otro, para Itachi su hermanito era lo que más quería en el mundo y para Naruto sólo existía su Teme, ya que era el único amor de su vida.

—Mi estúpido cuñado debería estarme agradecido, ya que gracias a mi esta con vida ttebayo —dijo muy molesto Naruto.

El otro era una persona muy observadora y meticulosa, al rubio le parecía demasiado exagerado de parte del Uchiha mayor el hecho de que lo tuviera siempre bajo vigilancia constante. Ni que fueran enemigos mortales, pero si ese engreído no lo aceptaba y respetaba como esposo de Sasuke, por él perfecto, si deseaba ser tratado como enemigo, pues mejor. Así no tendría que fingir que no le molestaba que siempre que pudiera interviniera para evitar, en la medida de lo posible, los besos y mimos que le daba a su esposo. Hace tiempo había estado tan agradecido de que Tsunade lo mandara a una misión muy larga en Tsuna, gracias a ello pudo estar a solas con Sasuke sin que el otro arruinara nada. Sin embargo, ahora eso le jugaba en contra, ya que se llevó a Sasuke al lugar donde estaba ejerciendo su misión como escolta del Kazekage.

— **Yo creo que te guarda rencor por aquella vez…** **—** dijo el zorro divertido recordando el día que se presentó como pareja del menor de los Uchiha.

 _Itachi había enviado a uno de sus cuervos hacia Konoha, con un mensaje para su hermano menor, con el objetivo de que llevaran a cabo el enfrentamiento final. Su hermano había abandonado la persecución que tenía con él, sus planes eran que Sasuke fuese a enfrentarlo y luego él muriera llevándose el secreto del clan Uchiha y Konoha consigo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón su hermanito ya no lo buscaba, por lo que recurrió a una provocación escrita para que fuera a buscarlo._

 _Itachi deseaba pelear con su hermanito, a pesar la salud en ese estado tan deplorable que tenía. Él no dio marcha atrás porque era su destino pagar sus culpas por la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos del único sobreviviente de aquel cruel episodio. Se suponía que Itachi llegaría primero y lo esperaría en las antiguas ruinas del clan al que pertenecían. Pero por las dificultades oculares que tenía, se perdió en el camino. Sin embargo, ese tiempo que le dedicó a encontrar el camino correcto, fue el tiempo que aprovechó Sasuke para llegar al encuentro antes que su hermano mayor._

 _Para cuando el prodigio del clan Uchiha, ahora miembro de Akatsuki, llegó al lugar acordado para aquella batalla que suponía, sería realmente memorable, lo que menos espero fue que llegara demasiado tarde para detener lo que sucedía allí dentro. Sus ansías por una nueva masacre y posible extinción de los Uzumaki era muy próxima. Lo que sus ojos veían era algo que le hizo olvidarse de que debía mantener una máscara de indiferencia que cubriera lo que en verdad planeaba con dicho enfrentamiento. Se suponía que él debía mantener un porte y actitud, que hiciera pensar que no le importaba nada más que matar a su hermano y así apoderarse de sus ojos, pero le resultaba imposible ocultar lo que sentía viendo lo que ningún familiar con celos posesivos como él desearía ver._

— _Ahh Naru ahh no podemos hacer estas cosas ahh ahh. —Eran los gemidos de Sasuke que estaba a cuatro siendo rudamente penetrado por el rubio Uzumaki._

— _¿Qué importa? El cabrón nos mintió —dijo jadeando el de ojos azules mientras tocaba suavemente el miembro del Uchiha menor—. Ni siquiera apareció, así que yo aprovecharé al máximo —avisó antes de subir nuevamente la velocidad de sus estocadas, haciendo que Sasuke de nueva cuenta comenzara a gritar de placer, ya que a él le encantaba tener sexo salvaje y rudo. Ambos eran muy morbosos a la hora de tener relaciones. Les encantaba hacerlo en lugares insólitos, y aquellas ruinas no fueron la excepción._

— _Pero ahh nosotros ahh ahh qué nooo. —Pese a que le encantaba hacer el amor con su novio. ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ESTABAN EN LAS RUINAS DE SU CLAN. No deberían hacer esas cosas allí y menos cuando su hermano podía aparecer de un momento a otro, porque si lo citó allí, era por algo._

— _Shh disfruta de lo que estamos haciendo, mi querido Sasuke-chan —susurró perverso mientras lo mordía en el cuello sacándole más gemidos._

— _¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —gritó enfurecido Itachi saliendo del shock por lo visto, una vez que no soporto más aquella escena. Por un momento creyó que se auto-indujo en genjutsu, pero era nada más que la realidad. El grito fue una cosa lo suficientemente importante, el cual logró asustar a los dos menores, en especial a Sasuke que jamás había visto tan enojado a su hermano, y cuya expresión, le dio más miedo que la que tenía cuando lo amenazó con matarlo y le mostró la masacre del clan Uchiha._

— _¡Ya mismo me van explicando qué hacían! —gritó embravecido acercándose a los menores con el mangekyou sharingan listo para fulminar al Uzumaki._

 _Los dos shinobis de Konoha no sabían que hacer exactamente, ellos iban allí mentalizados en que al fin saldarían deudas pasadas con el autor del exterminio de ese clan. Pero ante la falta de su presencia, asumieron que les tomó el pelo y bueno… eran adolescentes antes que shinobis y las hormonas mandan en tu vida cuando sólo tienes quince años. Ahora, ¿cómo le explicaban por qué estaban haciendo eso?_

— _Esto… verás nosotros. —Trató de decir el menor para evitar que su hermano aniquilara a su novio y salvar un poco su orgullo ante el mayor._

— _Un momento, vinimos aquí a pelear no a explicar nuestro amor —dijo firmemente Naruto sin soltar ni salir del interior de Sasuke._

— _¿Amor? —dijo Itachi consternado y… ¿Para cuándo saldría de su hermanito?—. Terminen lo que hacían vuelvo en cinco minutos y más les vale que ambos estén presentables._

 _El mayor de los Uchiha se retiró de nuevo, dándoles privacidad, para que terminaran de una vez lo que hacían, dado que no le gustaba conversar con ellos mientras estaban, no sólo en una posición indecorosa, sino también sin ropa. Pero no se alejó demasiado, ellos aun podían sentir su chakra, para Naruto no era ningún problema terminar lo que hacía, su pene aún estaba bien duro e incrustado en su novio. En cambio, a Sasuke si se le bajo todó la excitación, al congelarse por tener a su hermano mayor pescándolo en un momento así._

— _Sal de mí, me debo arreglar —ordenó el portador del sharingan._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó no creyéndoselo—. Tu hermano nos dio cinco minutos para que sigamos en lo nuestro —dijo mientras retomaba su tarea de arremeter contra el blanco trasero de Sasuke._

— _¡No, tenemos que ahh! —los gritos de protesta/placer de Sasuke eran tan altos que hasta Itachi, que no estaba tan lejos, los oía. Las ganas de matar a Naruto ahora eran personales y no tenían nada que ver con akatsuki._

 _Una vez que terminaron de hacerlo, los dos adolescentes aún con el rubor por lo bizarro de la situación, y lo irreal que era tener que explicarle lo que hacían a la persona con la que tendrían que pelear hasta la muerte, le avisaron que ya estaban listos. En contra de todo pronóstico, en lugar de estar en un enfrentamiento entre Uchiha, estaban en una pelea completamente diferente y era el Uchiha mayor contra Uzumaki. Ambos se miraban con odio y rencor por sus propios motivos, Naruto lo culpaba de la infelicidad de Sasuke y de que haya abandonado Konoha hace tres años. Y el mayor de los ojos negros culpaba al de las marquitas de corromper a su puro y alguna vez casto hermanito. Peor aún, en las ruinas y a la vez templo de su familia. ¡Qué sacrilegio!_

 _La batalla de miradas sólo generó un silencio tenso e incómodo que sólo era roto por los temblores de Sasuke al no saber qué hacer ahora con su novio y su hermano matándose con los ojos. Si las miradas mataran ellos… Un momento, el sharingan literalmente mataba con sólo mirarlo y su estúpido novio seguía retándolo con los ojos, importándole poco su poder._

— _Tú me citaste aquí para enfrentarnos, eso es lo único que debe importarte —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su hermano para distraerlo y que no se acordara de usar sus ojos con Naruto._

— _Te cité a ti. —Lo miró seriamente y luego fijo su vista en el rubio con desprecio—. No a él._

— _No pude dejarlo en casa —se excusó Sasuke rápidamente recordando que, a pesar de sus intentos, el otro se negó tercamente a dejarlo ir sin él._

— _No lo digas como si hablaras de un gato cualquiera —reprochó con un puchero Naruto a su novio._

— _Eso no me interesa —dijo molesto con el rubio—. ¿Por qué ustedes estaban…? Si tú… —trató de entender como alguien que se suponía era el mejor amigo de Sasuke estaba metiéndosela hace nada—. No me digas que…_

— _Bueno, esto… —El menor estaba más avergonzado que en toda su vida. ¿Cómo explicar lo que estuvo haciendo en las ruinas familiares sin verse como un maniático sexual desesperado?_

— _Tú en verdad no deseas pelear a muerte —intervino Uzumaki señalando con el dedo de manera acusadora al Uchiha mayor—. ¿Verdad?_

— _Por supuesto que deseo pelear —aseguró de inmediato tratando de convencer a los menores de que sus intenciones eran malas—. Para sacarle los ojos a Sasuke y obtener el mangekyo sharingan eterno._

— _No lo creo. —Persistía el de ojos cielo, mientras el azabache miraba atento cada una de las reacciones que tenía su hermano mayor ante cada palabra de su novio—. ¿Sabes? Tu actitud siempre me ha parecido rara, porque con tantas oportunidades para matarlo no lo has hecho._

— _A menos que… —Sasuke se puso a analizar detenidamente cada una de las veces que se enfrentó al mayor y recordó que el día de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Itachi estaba llorando antes de irse—. Me protegieras._

— _Es mentira, yo maté a todo nuestro clan, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó Itachi buscando enfurecerlo y no creyera en nada que lo pudiera hacer dudar de su venganza._

— _Un momento, si de verdad hubieses querido matarnos pudiste hacerlo mientras me follaba a Sasuke, pero no lo hiciste —razonó, por primera vez de manera inteligente el de ojos claros._

— _A ti sí que te mataré después. —Lo miró con furia en sus ojos negros. Le molestaba la presencia de ese cabeza hueca, en un encuentro que debía ser entre hermanos—. Tenlo por seguro —aseguró el de las ojeras mirándolo con furia e imaginando como matarlo lentamente con muchísimo dolor, sin dejar ninguna huella para que Sasuke no lo impidiera._

— _¡Basta! ¡Explícame las cosas como son y con la verdad! —gritó el menor de los morenos, para sacarle de una buena vez la verdad a su hermano. Naruto tenía razón, Itachi no los mató y encima les pidió explicaciones, ahora que él explicara que sucedió en realidad._

 _Luego de varias explicaciones y disculpas por parte de ambas partes, ya que los dos tenían mucho que decirse sobre el motivo de sus acciones, en especial el mayor, lograron sincerarse. Aunque el mayor, estuviera más interesado en sacarle información a su hermano y las tripas al pervertido rubio. Finalizando todo lo que ambos debían decirse, aceptaron la verdad que les contó Itachi._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Volverás a la aldea con nosotros? —cuestionó Naruto, no porque quisiera, sino porque si ese tipo se largaba, su novio iría tras él, dado que había descubierto la verdad y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a perder que su novio por culpa de ese desgraciado—. Tsunade no bachan podría curarte._

— _No puedo —dijo cortante el mayor sabiendo las consecuencias._

— _Hazlo, por favor, nii-san —pidió Sasuke a su hermano._

 _Ante la petición de su hermano menor, Itachi no pudo negarse, si eso era lo que deseaba Sasuke se lo concedería sin importar qué. Después de todo para él, el menor siempre sería su niñito consentido, mientras pudiera haría que los caprichos del menor fueran un hecho. Aunque esa actitud sólo era para Sasuke, el novio del menor de los Uchiha tenía su eterno odio por haberlo profanado de aquella manera en que los vio._

— _Contéstame algo, Sasuke, ¿este rubio es algo tuyo? —cuestionó el azabache de cabellera larga, esperando que le dijera que lo que vio fue un revolcón o algo sin relevancia._

— _Sasuke es MI NOVIO —enfatizó el jinchuriki tomando de la mano a su azabache._

— _¿Cómo renacerás el clan Uchiha estando con este zorro pervertido? —cuestionó molesto de ver como se tomaba las confianzas de hablar cuando nadie le preguntaba._

— _¡Renácelo tú mismo si tantas ganas tienes ttebayo! —gritó enojado el rubio, mientras tiraba de la mano de su novio._

— _Vuelve acá, rubio idiota —exigió Itachi yendo detrás de ellos._

 _Durante todo el transcurso a Konoha cada uno de ellos fue pensando en algo diferente. El menor de los azabaches planeaba como convencer a la Hokage de que curara a su hermano mayor y que se le permitiera vivir de nuevo en la aldea. Mientras el rubio sólo pensaba, en que, si su novio era feliz de descubrir que su hermano no dejó de ser nunca aquella persona cálida y amable que desde siempre fue con él, soportaría su presencia. Pero aun así lo tendría vigilado, no porque desconfiara de la historia que les contó, sino porque se notaba que no aprobaba su noviazgo. E Itachi sólo pensaba en que ahora que su hermanito sabía la verdad, sabría proteger a Konoha, aunque lo único que siempre tendría presente, era vigilar a ese descarado chico que estaba con su familiar. En el momento en que ese idiota le hiciera el más pequeño daño, se lo llevaría consigo, ya que luego de todo el daño que él mismo le causó, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pequeño Sasuke._

—Es normal que me deteste, yo también lo detesto —afirmó Uzumaki―. Jamás me cansare de fastidiarlo mostrándole lo mucho que Sasuke me prefiere antes que a él —terminó de decir con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Recordaba cómo fue gracias a él que el otro fue aceptado en Konoha, fue Naruto quien aprovechó su influencia con Tsunade para convencerla de curar a Itachi. Sin embargo, lo hizo únicamente porque su Teme se sentía confuso respecto a matar a Itachi. Luego de haber renunciado a la venganza para estar juntos, Sasuke se sentía más calmado y no se dejaba cegar por el odio, ya que el blondo siempre estaba allí para impedir que su corazón se llene de tinieblas.

— **Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser lo principal en su vida** —pronosticó pesimistamente el demonio.

—Me reconciliaré con él a toda costa ttebayo. —Si hay algo que no permitiría Naruto es que le quiten a su marido delante de sus narices.

— **No debiste pasar tanto tiempo con la rosada —** reprochó con molestia el kyubi.

—Necesitaba que alguien me aconsejara sobre mi matrimonio —justificó el de ojos cielo—. Yo no sé nada de sentimientos ni de indirectas. Prueba de ello es que luego de haberme casado con Sasuke me enteré que Hinata alguna vez estuvo enamorada de mí.

— **Debiste hablar con él y todo se solucionaría** —señaló con simpleza el enorme zorro, las soluciones más simples suelen ser las más efectivas.

—¿Crees que me habría respondido con la verdad? ¿Crees que él me habría dicho de frente que me era infiel? ¿Crees que yo soportaría enterarme que ya no me amaba? —le soltó todas las dudas que no le permitieron hablar directamente como siempre había acostumbrado.

— **Hubiera sido mejor que decirle lo que le dijiste**. —El bijuu le recordó la discusión que tuvieron en el hospital y en la que terminó diciendo cosas que lamentaba, de las cuales se arrepentiría aún más, si su matrimonio no se arreglaba.

" _ES QUE QUIZAS AUN LA SIGO AMANDO"_

—No es lo que en verdad sentía ttebayo. —Se lamentó el blondo recordando sus propias palabras—. Es sólo que nada más recordar las veces que Sasuke me ignoró, me hizo sentir que lo había perdido y creí que con celos se volvería a fijar en mí.

— **Los celos nunca han traído nada bueno** —afirmó el demonio—. **Y menos tendrían un efecto positivo en alguien tan posesivo como Uchiha.**

—No debí hacerlo sentir inseguro respecto a mis sentimientos —afirmó con una sonrisa triste—. Qué irónico. Yo dudaba de sus sentimientos por mí y en vez de hacer que confirmara que me amaba, sólo conseguí que él dudara de mí.

" _SI ESO ES LO QUE SOY UN PERDEDOR"_

— **¿Te sientes como un perdedor?** —cuestionó con curiosidad, ya que su contenedor jamás se había desanimado por muchos fracasos que llegara a tener.

—Estando al lado del Teme no me importo ser el mejor ni ser reconocido ttebayo —afirmó alegre recordando como el hecho de que Sasuke lo viera como alguien especial lo hacía inmensamente feliz—. Sólo ver que sus ojos me miraban con amor me ha bastado para sentir que no necesito nada más.

" _Y TODO PORQUE ME CASE CONTIGO NO PUDE CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE"_

— **Tu sueño desde niño siempre fue ser Hokage, ¿renunciar por Uchiha no te ha causado arrepentimiento? —** Desconocía si su contenedor alguna vez se planteó una vida diferente sin el portador del sharingan a su lado.

—No ser Hokage jamás me afecto sabiendo que tenía al amor de mi vida junto a mí ttebayo —respondió seguro y sin ninguna duda sobre aquella decisión—. Pero si él me abandonaba no tendría nada por lo que valiera vivir.

— **Lo que te mostró Itachi, ¿no es lo que querías?** —interrogó interesado, ya que en aquel genjutsu estaban materializados todos los sueños que el rubio tuvo desde pequeño.

—Fue lo que quería no lo que necesitaba ttebayo. —Naruto sabía bien cuál era la diferencia entre ambas y ese genjutsu sólo confirmó que su elección desde el principio fue la correcta.

— **No veo la diferencia entre querer y necesitar, uno quiere lo que necesita** —afirmó desinteresado el demonio—. **Ustedes los humanos se complican demasiado la vida.**

—Sabes bien que yo crecí sin padres, no tenía amigos ni nadie que me quisiese. Por esa razón luché por ser reconocido por todos, de ese deseo de ser aceptado nació mi sueño de ser Hokage.

— **Durante la gran guerra conseguiste el reconocimiento que tanto querías** —le recordó el zorro.

—Pero ya no importaba, ya que cuando descubrí que amaba a Sasuke y que él me correspondía supe que, con sólo ser dueño de esa mirada inundada de amor para mí, no necesitaba nada más. Yo lo que necesitaba en mi vida para ser feliz era que alguien me amara sinceramente.

" _SI ME HUBIERA CASADO CON SAKURA-CHAN NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO"_

— **Cuando le dijiste que habría sido mejor casarte con tu compañera, creo que sólo manifestaste tu arrepentimiento de tener que pasar por todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos.**

—Los sueños de Sasuke no se habrían arruinado si no nos hubiéramos casado —se lamentó afligido—. Durante mis conversaciones con Sakura-chan acerca de porqué el Teme se comportaba tan distante a veces. Me planteé que quizás le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigas porque deseaba la compañía de una mujer y no la mía.

— **Sabes que eso no es verdad** —regañó con fastidio el bijuu.

—Y tú sabes que Sasuke jamás dejo de visitarlas, hasta ha rechazado salir conmigo porque sus fines de semana se lo pasa con las chicas ttebayo —dijo celoso.

— **Todas ellas son casadas, dudo que se arriesguen a perder a sus esposos por una aventura.**

—Pero todas ellas pueden darle a Sasuke algo que yo no —dijo con profunda tristeza—. Un hijo.

— **Él ya te dejó claro que renunciaría a su sueño ya que tú renunciaste al tuyo.**

—Pero yo no quiero que sea infeliz ttebayo —contestó con amargura―. Quiero que tenga todo lo que siempre deseo, sólo que hay cosas que yo no soy capaz de darle que otros sí.

 _ **ESTE MATRIMONIO FUE UN ERROR**_

 _ **ESTE MATRIMONIO FUE UN ERROR**_

 _ **ESTE MATRIMONIO FUE UN ERROR**_

—Si yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el Teme… —afirmó desanimado—. Si yo no soy quien lo puede hacer feliz, nuestro matrimonio si fue un error —declaró con sumo dolor por pensar en que no consiguió su propósito, el cual siempre fue hacer feliz a su esposo, hasta el día de su muerte.

— **Él cree que lo engañas con Haruno** —gruñó el nueve colas—. **Se fue de la aldea seguramente muy molesto** —dedujo con lógica, puesto que él a diferencia de su contenedor, sí sabía entender el comportamiento de ambos.

—Todo por mi estupidez ttebayo. —Jamás se cansaría de regañarse a sí mismo por meter la pata—. Si no me ama que me lo diga de frente y lo dejaré ser feliz.

— **Si planeas dejarlo, ¿para qué estas yendo ahora a Tsuna?** —El rubio siempre fue demasiado impredecible. En su caso, entender que era lo que estaba tramando Uzumaki si era un asunto menos común.

—Si se va a separar de mí… —afirmó sabiendo que era un futuro que deseaba evitar pero que era posible—. Qué lo haga sabiendo que la única persona que yo amo y amaré siempre es él.

— **¿Será como su batalla en el valle del fin?** —cuestionó temiéndose un enfrentamiento, que posiblemente sólo traería dolor como cuando eran unos niños.

—Si siendo atravesado nuevamente por su chidori consigo que entienda lo importante que es para mí que lo haga ttebayo. —Hacía años que Naruto no hablaba con tal convicción. Siempre su meta y objetivo fue Sasuke y mientras él fuese lo que debía alcanzar, Uzumaki no tendría dudas sobre su camino.

— **Lo más seguro es que te intente matar cuando le pidas perdón**. —El demonio no sólo deseaba preservar su vida, que podría perderse en caso de que Naruto fuera asesinado por el Uchiha menor o en caso de ser dejado por este posiblemente terminaría suicidándose. Sino además quería que siguieran juntos, ambos eran una pareja ideal que se amaba en verdad—. **Es muy orgulloso y sentirse engañado sólo hará que no quiera oír razones.**

—Aun así, debo intentarlo, por culpa de que no dije nada sobre lo que sentía él sacó conclusiones propias y yo las mías. —Ninguna palabra de la entidad demoniaca que lo acompañaba podría hacerlo desistir de arriesgar todo por su esposo—. Lo más seguro es que sus ideas y las mías estén mal, por eso quiero que hablemos.

— **La falta de comunicación es una de las principales cosas que arruinan una relación** —bufó molesto por la razón tan estúpida que tuvieron ambos para pelearse.

—Nosotros siempre nos hemos entendido con pocas palabras ttebayo. —Aún recordaba, como Sasuke le dijo en el valle del fin que shinobis de elite como ellos sólo necesitaban sus puños para entenderse—. No somos mujeres, lo nuestro no es sentarnos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos.

— **Pero en ocasiones por muy "machos"** —dijo con burla considerando lo machistas que eran ambos, pese a su orientación sexual— **que se crean ustedes dos, es necesario hablar.**

—Uff ninguno de nosotros es bueno con las palabras ttebayo. —Ambos siempre fueron de tener problemas para expresarse, aunque de manera diferente—. Él no siempre habla, usa muy pocas frases y suelen ser para ser sarcástico o insultar a alguien o lo más frecuente para amenazar de muerte.

— **Y tú siempre has sido un burro para las palabras, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pedirle que fuera tu amigo cuando eran niños**.

—Ya, ya, pero ya he aprendido a no quedarme callado ttebayo.

— **Tu problema siempre ha sido lo opuesto no sabes cuándo callarte** —se burló sabiendo que desde siempre su contenedor fue de boca floja—, **pero cuando se trata de tu esposo pareciera que pierdes el norte.**

—Ya te dije que ya lo sé, ahora deja de fastidiarme ttebayo —reclamó enojado el de las marquitas—. Tú no has hecho nada para ayudarme.

— **Sí que lo he hecho** … —exclamó furibundo el zorro—. **Te dije varias veces que no escucharas a Haruno, pero ¿me hiciste caso? Nooo. Te dije que no dejaras ir al bastardo del hospital y ¿me escuchaste?...**

—Ya entendí, debí hacerte caso, ahora no fastidies —dijo con mucho cansancio de tanto camino recorrido desde Konoha—. Tomaré un pequeño descanso luego seguiré sin detenerme ttebayo.

Tal y como estaba, después de haberse levantado tan pronto, luego de estar atrapado en un genjutsu tan poderoso como el de Itachi, era natural que debiera guardar reposo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que quien sabe cuanta palabrería barata le estuvo metiendo el Uchiha mayor a su esposo mientras él no podía hacer nada durante su estado de "coma" inducido, lo mejor era no detenerse. Seguramente lo estuvo orillando a pensar en el divorcio y él no dejaría que eso pasara por causa de terceros. Si algún día debían separar sus caminos, deseaba que fuera porque alguno de ellos o ambos, dejaron de amarse, no por culpa de malos entendidos. Al oír el sonido del agua correr se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un río, beber agua lo hidrataría para el camino, así que se acercó a unos arbustos, los cuales según su deducción, eran lo que lo separaba del agua. Pero se encontró con un panorama totalmente inesperado.

Hacer el amor es un acto sumamente hermoso y apasionado que se da entre dos personas que se profesan amor, pero en el caso de los dos que se encontraban medio ocultos por los arbustos, era un amor furtivo y secreto. A Naruto no le habría interesado en lo más mínimo esa escena, de no ser porque uno de los amantes, era cierto hombre de cabellos oscuros que él conocía bien. Hubiese preferido mil veces sufrir la peor de las torturas a tener que ver como aquel cuerpo pálido se entregaba al placer en brazos del otro hombre allí presente. Esa escena le resultaba simplemente...

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6: TRAUMAS Y CONSEJOS

La escena delante de Naruto era algo natural y común entre las parejas, después de todo, el sexo era una necesidad básica en cualquier persona. Ver a dos personas entregándose mutuamente no le supondría tanto problema, de no ser por un detalle: él conocía a aquel moreno, quien se encontraba tendido con las piernas abiertas, en el borde del río, con aquel anciano de blancos cabellos le resultaba simplemente… Asqueroso. No es que quisiera juzgar a nadie, pero simplemente no se hacía a la idea de ver los cuerpos desnudos y arrugaditos de su sensei Jiraiya y el de Orochimaru.

—¡Qué asco! —gritó el rubio captando de inmediato la atención de ambos mayores.

—¿Otra vez tú? Mocoso entrometido —bufó enojado el azabache de largos cabellos, al ver como de nuevo, el rubio insolente se metía en su momento íntimo con su amado.

—Niño, ¿puedes voltearte para otro lado? —dijo el sannin de los sapos aún entre las piernas del otro—. Cuando termine hablamos contigo.

—Ni que tuviera intenciones de mirarlos ttebayo —exclamó asqueado—, pero puede que ustedes me puedan ayudar en algo.

—Yo tengo un par de cosas que decirte también, maldito niñato —siseo enojado el hombre-serpiente sin pudor por su situación.

—Esperaré a una distancia prudente, no quiero seguir viendo sus horribles cuerpos desnudos ttebayo —afirmó cerrando sus ojos azules, nuevamente tenía que ver una situación que él prefería evitar.

—Pero si yo creía que te gustaban las naranjas y las bananas —dijo con burla ero-sennin.

—¿Tienen antojos de una ensalada de frutas o algo así? —cuestionó con inocencia el rubio.

— **No me sorprendería que el rarito de Orochimaru estuviera embarazado de tu sensei, considerando que le encanta cambiar de cuerpo para sentirse joven** —afirmó el zorro desde el interior del Uzumaki.

—En lugar de ensalada de frutas sería un licuado —afirmó el de ojos amarillos con malicia—, porque habrá mucha leche incluida kukuku.

—Qué fetiche tienen ustedes dos de siempre hablar de comida ttebayo. —dijo Naruto rememorando como en su cumpleaños, Jiraiya también se la pasó hablando de comida.

—No, pequeño idiota —dijo enojado el sabio de los sapos—. ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo tan inocente a tu edad? Está haciendo referencia a sus testículos y sus penes.

—¿"Sus"? —cuestionó intrigado el blondo por ese detalle—. ¿Tiene más de uno? —preguntó sorprendido el más joven—. No, mejor no me contestes ttebayo —dijo mientras se tapaba las orejas con ambas manos.

—Niño, ¿podrías irte de una vez y dejar que terminemos con lo que hacemos? —exigió el sannin de ojos amarillo, molesto de que no se largara de una vez.

—Yo lo único que veo para mi desgracia son pasas de uvas y bananas echadas a perder —comentó con burla el Uzumaki una vez que entendió la referencia que hizo su maestro—. Creo en su caso será leche en polvo ttebayo. —Terminó diciendo con su sonrisa zorruna.

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó el moreno deseando ir a matarlo en ese mismo momento.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy —avisó levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Debo ir a vomitar un rato —dijo antes de alejarse de su sensei y el ex sensei de su esposo.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto detesto al mocoso kyubi —comentó el de ojos amarillos a su pareja.

—Lo que tienes es que estás enojado por lo de Sasuke —contestó serio Jiraiya, sabiendo que ambos tendrían que hablar con Naruto.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? —cuestionó retóricamente.

—Yo me encargaré de quitarte el malhumor —afirmó con su sonrisa de pervertido el ermitaño de los sapos mientras retomaba lo que dejaron a medias.

—Tendrás que esforzarte el doble porque estoy muy enojado con tu alumno —susurró mientras envolvía con sus pálidos brazos el cuello de su "mejor amigo".

Mientras ellos retomaban su apasionado encuentro sexual, Naruto se alejó varios metros de ellos para evitar tener que ver a esos viejitos haciendo **"eso"**. Sentía que comprendía un poco más lo impactado que se sintió Itachi cuando los encontró a Sasuke y a él en su momento íntimo en las ruinas del clan Uchiha. Ya iban dos veces que andaba mirando las relaciones sexuales de alguien más, aunque una fue inducida por el genjutsu de Itachi y le estaba costando decidir cuál fue más traumática. Si su esposo en brazos de su "amigo" o a los muy envejecidos y arrugados sannin. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarse en algo más productivo, pero primero vería si encontraba agua para limpiarse el mal sabor de boca.

— **¿Qué quieres hablar con ellos? ¿No deberías continuar tu camino a Tsuna en vez de quedarte a charlar con los vejetes?** —interrogó el zorro al no entender que pretendía.

—Luego de todo lo que le dije a Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que puedo decir o hacer para que me perdone? —respondió con otra pregunta el jinchuriki.

— **Un "lo siento" estaría bien** —sugirió el demonio, lo importante según él era que se disculpara con el corazón.

—No siento que sea suficiente —afirmó deprimido por no saber cómo enmendar todo—. Le hice mucho daño con mis palabras, no puedo remediarlo con tan poco.

—Nunca es tarde para decir "perdón", para comenzar otra vez, ni para admitir una equivocación. —Oyó decir a su maestro mientras caminaba hacia él acompañado del otro sannin.

—¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó el blondo—. Sí que son rápidos.

—Igual que tú a la hora de meter la pata, mocoso —siseo desafiante el azabache.

—¿Cuándo me van a dejar de decir "mocoso"? —preguntó fastidiado de que ambos viejos lo trataran como a un niño inmaduro—. Ya soy todo un hombre ttebayo.

—Sí, claro N-I-Ñ-A-T-O —deletreó Orochimaru de manera prepotente.

—¿Quieres pelea? —preguntó molesto el de ojos cielo—. Estoy sumamente molesto por todo lo que está pasándome últimamente, así que no me provoques ttebayo.

—Ya, cálmense ustedes dos —intervino Jiraiya antes que esos dos intentaran enfrentarse—. No peleen, debemos hablar, ¿sí? Naruto tu matrimonio tiene problemas y sólo queremos aconsejarte un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Déjalo —afirmó despectivo el moreno—. Qué su matrimonio se vaya a la mierda, si no nos quiere oír que meta la pata de nuevo.

—¡NO! —negó de inmediato el de ojos azules—. Sí quiero ayuda, no sé cómo evitar perderlo.

—Bien, entonces cuéntanos qué sucede —pidió el peliblanco sentándose en el suelo cerca de donde Uzumaki se había ubicado para descansar mientras su sensei se "desocupaba".

—Lo que pasa es que creo que el bastardo de Sasuke me fue infiel ttebayo —confesó decaído el más joven.

—¿Él? —cuestionó sarcástico Orochimaru—. Si eras tú el que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con la inútil de pelo rosa, todos en Konoha hablan de tu aventura con ella.

—Yo NUNCA le he sido infiel ttebayo —afirmó con total convicción el de las marquitas—. Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo que todos en Konoha dicen eso? ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que dicen en Konoha?

—Sasuke-kun me ha estado mandando cartas desde hace algún tiempo —respondió con simpleza.

—Hmm no me gusta que se cartee contigo ttebayo —dijo el rubio con un puchero en los labios.

—Ese no es el asunto —intervino el ermitaño de los sapos—. ¿Por qué crees que tu esposo te engañó o engaña?

—Es que… yo sé que siempre fue poco hablador y muy inexpresivo, pero desde hace meses que pareciera que no me quiere cerca ttebayo —relató triste—. Cada vez que trataba de abrazarlo, besarlo o hacerle el amor me esquivaba.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para creer que tiene a alguien más —dijo el de piel pálida.

—Pero empecé a notar que cuando me esquivaba tenía unas marcas en el cuello y hombros —agregó el rubio frunciendo el ceño—. Luego cuando regreso Sakura-chan estuve feliz de tener a alguien que me ayudara a entender al Teme. Sin embargo, llegamos a la conclusión de que tenía una amante.

—¿Lo confrontaste? —cuestionó el de cabello blanco.

—No —contestó el hijo de yondaime—. Tenía miedo —admitió con vergüenza.

—¿Y por eso decidiste engañarlo con Haruno? —interrogó con ira en sus palabras, el sannin de ojos amarillos.

—Yo no lo engañe ttebayo. —Se apresuró a declarar el de ojos claros.

—No es lo que me da entender en sus cartas —respondió Orochimaru mientras hacía posturas de manos—. Kuchiyose no jutsu. —El sannin invocó a una de sus serpientes, a la cual le introdujo la mano por la boca y extrajo un puñado de cartas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó entre curioso y asqueado el blondo.

—Son las cartas de Sasuke-kun. —Le enseñó el reverso de las cartas donde estaba el nombre del remitente—. Te leeré una: _**"Querido Orochimaru-sensei"…**_

—No creo que Sasuke escriba ese tipo de cosas —dijo con cara de contrariedad el de ojos azules.

—Tienes razón —secundó su sensei asomando la cabeza para ver que decía en verdad—. Ahí dice: _ **"Hey, Orochimaru sé útil y contéstame un par de cosas"**_ , deberías dejar esa costumbre tuya de parafrasear cartas.

—No me fastidies —ordenó enojado retomando la lectura como debía _ **—. "Desde que Sakura regreso a la aldea, el Dobe se la pasa todo el tiempo con ella, ya ni me pone atención a mí. Traté de recuperar su atención siendo más considerado con él, pero no funcionó, incluso cumplí con su ridícula fantasía de hacérmelo mientras usaba el sexy jutsu y aun así me abandonó para irse con Sakura"**_

—No lo abandoné —interrumpió el de dorados cabellos—. Tenía que ir a trabajar, me llamaron de urgencia.

—La razón de su molestia está a continuación —advirtió el sannin de las serpientes _ **—. "Intenté besar a ese estúpido y creo que me esquivó, no estoy seguro. Pero mientras tenía el jutsu me beso sin problemas, al final será que es cierto lo que me dijo Sakura, de que el Dobe siempre se decepciona de haberse tenido que casar con un hombre"**_

—¿Es verdad que lo esquivaste? —preguntó el de cabellos blancos a su ahijado.

—Sí, pero yo estaba resentido con él, ya que me acordé de lo que me dijo Sakura-chan ttebayo —explicó rápidamente el menor de los presentes—. Acerca de que cuando una persona es infiel, trata de enmendar el daño para calmar la culpa. Cuando despertamos en la mañana creí que sólo lo hizo por lástima hacia mí.

—Qué idiota —dijo el viperino antes de seguir leyendo _ **—. "Sé que el sapo pervertido y tú vendrían a vernos por estas fechas, pero yo no estaré en la aldea, hoy discutí con el Dobe en el hospital y me confirmó lo que toda la aldea anda diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo: Naruto me engaña con Sakura. Eso explica porque no le importó cuando intentaron matarme a traición, si yo muero él no tendría que divorciarse y no quedaría mal ante nadie. Después de todo, ya le probó a Sakura que es capaz de mantener una promesa, me llevó a Konoha y no me he ido de allí desde que estoy con él. Debe haber hecho todo eso sólo para impresionarla a ella, todo el tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo y yo caí como un estúpido. Me voy con mi nii-san, él no puede dejar su puesto como escolta del Kazekage, pero Gaara ha dicho que puedo vivir allí hasta que me decida qué hacer. Itachi-nii dice que necesito tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, así que ya sabes, si vienen sólo verán a Narutos"**_

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó frustrado el de ojos cielo de enterarse al último lo que le pasó a su esposo—. Yo jamás supe que él salió herido, y el imbécil de Itachi sólo aprovechará para meterle ideas en la cabeza, para eso necesita tiempo.

—¿Podrías jurar por tu vida que no engañaste a Sasuke? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Lo juraría por la memoria de mis padres ttebayo —aseguró el jinchuriki.

—Han actuado como unos idiotas —dijo el sannin de cabellos canos, luego miró a los ojos amarillos que lo miraban molesto—. No me mires así, tu alumno también ha metido la pata al no ser directo, los sutiles acercamientos no funcionan con mi estúpido discípulo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que sienta que de verdad lo amo? —preguntó a los mayores—. Me duele que estuviera sintiéndose así, mientras yo creía que el único con temor y dudas era yo.

—Demuéstrale que lo deseas como hombre —sugirió el viperino.

—Si yo creí que él hizo por culpa y lástima, ¿no crees que él pensará lo mismo?

—No lo creo, además esa no fue una idea tuya o sí —continúo diciendo el de ojos amarillos ante las dudas del rubio idiota.

—Devuélvele el "favorcito" y cúmplele su máxima fantasía sexual —exclamó pervertidamente ero-sennin.

—No puedo, lo que el bastardo desea me resulta imposible.

—Sasuke-kun dejó de lado su orgullo y se transformó en mujer para ti, has cuantos sacrificios hagan falta —ordenó el sannin azabache.

—Lo intentaré —aseguró pensando en que debía darlo todo por su esposo, cualquier cosa que hiciera falta.

—Y asegúrate de disculparte de corazón y demostrarle lo que en verdad sientes —aconsejó Jiraiya viendo como su alumno se ponía de pie para retomar su camino—. Aclara todas las dudas que los separaron.

—¡Eso haré. Muchas gracias ttebayo! —gritó Uzumaki mientras se alejaba.

—No lo detestas tanto, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el de cabello blanco a su amante una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Me recuerdan a nosotros —admitió Orochimaru mirando de manera nostálgica el camino que tomo Uzumaki—. Siendo jóvenes es fácil equivocarse de camino, necesitan un guía.

—Ellos en verdad se aman —afirmó el sannin de los sapos, mientras abrazaba sutilmente a su amante—. Qué pena que sean tan idiotas en lo sentimental.

—Pero eso no hace que se amen menos, sólo que se equivoquen más.

—Una relación sin errores y metidas de pata no es relación —dijo convencido Jiraiya—. Lo que demuestra que es amor del bueno es la capacidad que tengan de superar las dificultades juntos.

—¿Podemos seguir en lo nuestro? —En lugar de pregunta sonaba a una invitación indecorosa de parte de Orochimaru.

—Claro que sí —aceptó feliz el de cabellera blanca.

Mientras tanto en Tsuna, Sasuke se encontraba caminando solo tranquilamente, ya que necesitaba un descanso de las presiones de Gaara e Itachi. Se alejó de ambos para no matarlos. Agradecía poder pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, quien al ser escolta del Sabaku no, podía alejarse del mencionado. Sin embargo, estaba cansado de que ambos se creyeran con el derecho de meterse en su vida. Los dos trataban de hacerlo desistir de lo que planeaba hacer de ahora en adelante y él no quería que nadie se meta con sus decisiones, ni siquiera ellos. Uchiha estaba tan centrado en lo suyo, que no se dio cuenta que estaba yendo por una calle muy poco transitada, no notó donde estaba hasta que sintió como alguien le cubría la boca con su mano y se lo llevaba a un lugar que él no conocía.

En un lapso muy breve, (y sin notar como fue que llegó hasta ese lugar), sólo se percató de que estaba en una enorme y cómoda cama. En ella, al poco tiempo de la llegada del azabache, se podía encontrar a Sasuke completamente desnudo, atado desde ambas muñecas a los barandales de la cama. Llevaba una venda roja cubriéndole por completo los ojos y una pequeña bolita de jebe de color negra.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿no tienes algo que decirme? —cuestionó el de ojos azules mirando como el otro negaba con la cabeza, se acercó a su oído y le susurró un par de cosas—. ¿Seguro?

Los labios del rubio descendieron hacia el pálido pecho, sujetando con sus manos la cintura del que se encontraba atado, frotó sus dedos sobre esa piel blanca con desesperación. No lo soportaba, su masculinidad empezaba a arder sólo por la imagen que se le presentaba delante. Su boca no tenía piedad de ese pecho sensible, los pequeños vellos de su rubia barba naciente lo arañaban.

—Quiero hacerte gritar hasta que ya no puedas más ttebayo —afirmó el de las marquitas sonriendo como todo un pervertido.

Sin piedad, lamía y chupaba el rosado pezón hasta casi arrancárselo. Percibió que Uchiha se aproximaba al momento que tanto esperaba y que no llegaba. Agonizaba, al no lograr la ansiada liberación, en venganza (y aun con sus movimientos limitados), a tientas buscó con su pie el miembro del rubio. Consiguió tocarlo con la planta de su pie y sonrió orgulloso sabiendo que lo encontró. Los ojos azules se le cerraron a Uzumaki al notar cómo su esposo, con su pie, acariciaba su masculinidad. Se sentía tremendamente excitado. Sin vergüenza, le sostuvo el miembro a Sasuke deteniendo los movimientos del blanco pie contra su ansioso pene, y el azabache embistió aquella mano, deseoso de su tacto. Gimió desesperado con su mordaza impidiendo que grite y exigiera lo que deseaba.

—Ya estás mojado para mí. —No pudo evitar retorcerse ante esa cálida caricia en su sexo, un roce apenas—. Este pie me está matando.

—¡Ah! —jadeó al notar cómo el dedo bronceado buscaba su orificio, aquella falange entraba en su interior con soltura—. Mmm.

Se arqueó lentamente hacia atrás, con los dos pies rozando su miembro. Provocándolo, excitándolo...

—No quiero oírte negándote a nada de lo que te voy a hacer ttebayo —dijo conteniendo la respiración ante la tortura que sentía en sus genitales, si un pie era estimulante, con ambos no podría aguantar.

Se dejó someter por él, el azabache recibió gratamente la primera estocada, la fuerza impresa para ingresar en su interior lo lleno de placer y por cada enérgica embestida gritaba extasiado. Aquellas estocadas subrayadas con sensuales movimientos de cadera, eran una forma gloriosa de acoplar sus cuerpos. El hombre rubio se sintió prepotente al mecerse dentro de su esposo y se contuvo para prolongar el acto. Gimió el azabache, lo deseaba también, tanto como el de ojos claros a él. El placer quemaba cada poro de la piel lechosa, una forma diferente de tener sexo que lo satisfacía como siempre había buscado.

—Más. —Intentó implorar aun con la boca cubierta de la tela.

Entró rápido, duro, sin tregua. Voraz. Las sensaciones se dispararon, los gemidos se estrangulaban y él enloquecía lentamente con las atenciones de su esposo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sin voz, empalándolo sin piedad—. Dímelo —pidió oyendo los balbuceos atrapados en la mordaza y se percató de que no habría una respuesta a su pregunta—. Lo olvidaba no puedes hablar ttebayo. —Desesperado el de cabello negro, se arqueó contra él y lo rodeo con las piernas. Todo se magnifica con ese movimiento.

—Joder. ¡No hagas eso! —Vio la sonrisa del de ojos noche ante su protesta, aun atado buscó demostrar que no estaba sometido.

Sus manos canelas se empezaron a pasear por cada curva de la piel de su pareja. Lo tocó con rudeza, con pasión, desesperado. Su lengua quemó por donde pasó, por donde lo mordió, dejó marcada la sensible piel del Uchiha.

—Soy tan inexperto en esto —dijo el de ojos cielo en un tono que sonaba a disculpa—. No sabía qué se sentía... pero me encanta. —Por algún extraño motivo, sus palabras complacieron al otro. Se tensó ante el cosquilleo que anunciaba su límite y el de su amante.

Uzumaki se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de su esposo marcando cada centímetro de la pálida piel con sus labios. Su expresión era terroríficamente sensual, sus facciones estaban tensas. Naruto retiró la mordaza de la boca de su esposo, y deshizo los nudos que aprisionaban las blancas muñecas. El rostro de Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros del de Naruto y entonces, de forma impetuosa, él lo cogió y estampó sus labios en los contrarios, haciéndole perder la noción de lo que pasaba. Su lengua se introdujo en la profundidad de la boca del azabache con urgencia, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. Las manos se aferraron mutuamente, y las blancas fueron elevadas por encima de la cabeza de negros cabellos, se quedó desconcertado un segundo, sólo un segundo.

Deseando tomar la iniciativa y demostrarle que era tan fogoso como él y que es capaz de aprender, se soltó de su agarre y con un movimiento tan rápido que él no lo esperaba, lo tumbó de espaldas y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. La sensación de poder fue incluso más placentera, el portador del sharingan se permitió explorar lo que por dentro anhelaba. Bajó la mirada hacia la virilidad acanelada y vio aquel miembro completamente deseoso de él. Era muy grande... grueso... impactante, y nunca se cansaba de halagarlo mentalmente.

—Mmm... ¿Qué haces? Ttebayo —cuestionó ansioso anticipando alguna ocurrencia de su esposo. El otro sólo sonrió perverso.

—Quiero demostrarte que estoy a la altura —dijo con simpleza el de cabellera bruna—. Ahora voy a mandar yo. —Al rubio le sorprendió, pero reaccionó enseguida.

—Adelante, me muero de ganas de verte cabalgar sobre mí.

Su respuesta desconcertó al Uchiha. Esperaba alguna protesta, su desacuerdo, pero no ha sido así. Sus manos se tornaron juguetonas y azotó con moderada fuerza al azabache, una marca de fuego que quemó sus muslos, sus nalgas y todo cuanto lugar tocó.

—Tienes un buen culo —alabó el de ojos claros—. Demasiado tentador.

—Es todo... tuyo —susurró coqueto, inclinándose hacia adelante, provocándolo. Rozando su nariz con la propia.

—¿Por qué deseas complacerme? —preguntó el rubio con duda no sintiéndose merecedor de las atenciones de su esposo.

—No deseo complacerte. Lo hago por mi propio placer.

Desesperado por hacer estallar esas sensaciones que ardían dentro de sí, quemándole en el mismo infierno, se arqueó apoyando las manos en sus muslos. Dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le rozó las piernas con el pelo.

—¡Ah! Te gusta provocarme —jadeó, observando la unión sus cuerpos.

Sin más, Sasuke subió y luego volvió a deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo, con movimientos sensuales a la vez que descarados, como sabe que él quiere. Su miembro lo llenó por completo, el acto fue intenso y gozoso. Ese hombre rubio, torpe, Usuratonakchi, era jodidamente perfecto. Pudo sentir su desesperación y agonía por llegar al orgasmo, y él, tontamente, moría de ganas de hacerlo llegar.

—Joder, joder. Sabes moverte demasiado bien ttebayo —jadeó descontrolado el de ojos cielo.

Sus palabras lo complacían gratamente. Lo aliviaban y lo hacían sentir poderoso. Con actitud seductora, volvió a inclinarse hacia él y depositó un reguero de besos o más bien chupetones desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la base de su garganta. Gruñó con un sonido aún más salvaje. Su desesperación iba en aumento. Lo demostró aferrándose a las estrechas caderas de su Teme y moviéndolo a su antojo. Sin control. Desasosegado, descansó las manos sobre su vientre desnudo, notó algo diferente en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero lo deja pasar para no arruinar el momento, y se meció al compás de las sensaciones que experimentó: locura, placer y, sobre todo, un ansia insoportable por llegar al orgasmo.

—Mierda —gimió, al notar cómo sus paredes se contraen en torno a su pene, y un segundo después experimentó la tensión en su cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido tras otro al sentir cómo se rompía en mil pedazos.

—AAAh... Oh... Mm —gimió en gruñidos roncos el rubio.

Una gran ola de placer se apoderó de ellos. Algo que los hace temblar, sollozar y estremecerme. Una sensación intensa, demasiado buena... tan buena que quieren arañarse desesperados por aliviar las intensas emociones que llevaban.

—Por favor, por favor... —Uchiha no supo por qué suplicaba, pero lo hizo. Gritó su nombre hasta que ya no podía más.

—Sigue —ordenó él con gruñidos contenidos.

Entonces vio el cuerpo del rubio convulsionarse por el placer. No pudo dejar de observarlo ni un sólo segundo, no cuando advirtió cómo ese hombre gritaba a causa del placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Y entonces llega el impactante éxtasis. Con la mirada puesta en Naruto, apreció cómo terminaban sus sacudidas de placer. Su cuerpo aún tiembla. Jamás había sentido algo así, nada parecido. Era tan grande y poderoso que no lo sabía describir. Una experiencia salvaje que sin duda quisiera volver a repetir.

Ambos se recostaron en la enorme cama abrazados, completamente sudados y desnudos por lo que acababan de compartir juntos. Se entregaron al sueño no aguantando más lo pesados que se sienten sus párpados. Con la llegada de la mañana, los ojos negros se abrieron notando la ausencia de su esposo en la cama, empero antes de que las ideas incorrectas acudieran a su mente, ve entrar al rubio por la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos.

—Ohh, Teme ya estás despierto ttebayo —dijo sonriendo el rubio—. Fui a traer el desayuno para ambos.

—Hmn —fue la escueta respuesta del de ojos noche. Aun así, el de ojos claros se acercó con la bandeja y se acomodó al lado del azabache para que comenzaran a desayunar.

—Yo vine a pedirte... no suplicarte que me perdones por las idioteces que dije en el hospital, ninguna es cierta.

—¿Por eso intentaste cumplir mi fantasía de "violación"? —cuestionó anticipando la respuesta.

—Sabes que siempre me negué porque cada vez que decías que parara o que no querías sentía que te hacía daño —justificó dándole los mismos motivos por los que siempre se negó—. No está bien obligar a la persona que amas a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Todo era actuación como parte de la fantasía —respondió con simpleza—. Aunque lo de anoche fue más BDSM que violación.

—Es que, si me pedías parar lo habría hecho, yo no me siento cómodo forzándote a hacer nada ttebayo. —El rubio tomó entre sus manos el blanco rostro, la inexpresividad de su cara, se suavizó por un momento.

Lo miró a los ojos e instintivamente, las manos pálidas fueron hacia su cara, acunándola, no pudiendo evitar acariciarlo. Él cerró los ojos un breve segundo ante su delicadeza, embelesándolo. Luego, al abrirlos, su expresión volvió a ser la de un témpano de hielo.

—Sé que con lo de anoche no conseguiré tu perdón, pero quería demostrarte que me atraes, por quién eres, no por tu cuerpo —aseguró mirándolo con los ojos azules brillando intensamente—. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad de que veas cuanto te amo, me he equivocado mucho, pero quiero remediarlo. ¿O estuve tan mal en la cama anoche que estás insatisfecho?

—No, estuviste perfecto —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache—, pero quiero pedirte algo —dijo con seriedad Uchiha.

—Claro —contestó de inmediato muy animado—. Sabes que siempre tratare de darte lo mejor ttebayo.

—Yo sólo quiero una cosa —dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz suave opuesto a lo que provocaría—. Yo…

Naruto rogaba estar sintiendo el chidori en su pecho, porque de ser realidad lo que estaba sucediendo, no sería capaz de continuar viviendo. ¿Tan tarde era cuando notó su falta? Ahora debía oír aquellas tres mortales palabras, salir de la boca que durante toda la noche besó.

" **Quiero el divorcio"**

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7: SUPLICAS Y RECHAZOS

Uchiha había abandonado hacía unas cuantas horas la habitación, la misma en donde él y su marido se entregaron de manera desenfrenada a la pasión durante la noche. Se marchó sin mirar atrás y sin que el rubio pudiera saber qué hacer ante esas aterradoras palabras. El moreno regresó a donde se hospedaba, dejando al Uzumaki sumido en las sombras con aquella "petición", (más similar a una exigencia) rondando en la mente del rubio. El de ojos azules se ahogaba en la asfixiante desesperación de saber que su esposo ya tenía la idea de dejarlo. Según lo que consiguió razonar durante esas horas que estuvo tirado en su cama, no le quedaba más que dos opciones: aceptar su petición y divorciarse o seguir luchando así tuviese que arrastrarse ante sus pies para pedirle perdón. Mientras tanto, Sasuke regresaba a la habitación de huéspedes que le había asignado Itachi, siendo recibido por la mirada acusadora del mayor.

—¿Dónde andabas, ototo? —cuestionó cruzado de brazos el Uchiha mayor al ver a su hermanito regresar esa mañana.

—En ninguna parte que te interese —contestó secamente sin intenciones de ahondar demasiado en un tema PRIVADO.

—Fuiste a ver a tu esposo, ¿verdad? —Prácticamente aseguró el azabache de largos cabellos al ver ciertas "evidencias" que le daban a entender el por qué no regreso en la noche.

—Y si así fuera, no sería asunto tuyo —replicó molesto el menor, él ya era un adulto, sabía lo que hacía, su hermano debía dejar de ser tan guardabosques con él.

—Te estoy cuidando de ti mismo —dijo el Uchiha mayor, viendo como el otro se dirigía directamente a su cuarto asignado.

—Deberías tomarte en serio tu trabajo como anbu y cuidar al Kazekage no a mí. —Fue lo último que le contestó el menor antes de meterse a su cuarto y cerrar con llave. No deseaba tener que hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar a solas con la oscuridad y el silencio.

—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó al aire el Uchiha menor, abrazándose a sí mismo—. Si no me ama será mejor que deje de mentir, ya tengo a alguien más para no estar solo.

Lejos del confundido azabache su esposo también se hundía en sus propios pensamientos sobre la situación…

Yo sigo solo, aquí en la habitación en completa soledad. La sola idea del divorcio me aterroriza porque significa fracaso, he fallado como esposo. Ya anunciaste que te ibas a marchar de mi lado.

— **No trates de buscar las palabras o frases perfectas para pedir perdón, porque aquellas que son perfectas para la ocasión surgirán de tu corazón** —aconsejó el demonio desde su interior.

 _Tú me pides que te deje ahora, ahora_

 _Ahora cuándo más te necesito_

 _Tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido ahora_

 _Ahora cuándo yo ya no te olvido_

Yo te amo, incluso si tuviera que negarlo en el futuro, aun si debo dejarte ir para que rehagas tu vida lejos de mí. Aunque no pudiese volver a mirarte a los ojos ni oír el sonido de tu voz siempre guardaré esos momentos en mi memoria. Aun si te vas lejos de mí, tanto que ya no pueda formar parte de tus días, mis sentimientos continuarán intactos. En verdad te amo, aunque yo no sepa amar, crecí sin saber lo que es el amor de una familia y la única relación que he tenido fue contigo, la persona que tiene mi corazón eres tú, Sasuke.

 _Tú me pides que seamos solo amigos, amigos_

 _Y a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo_

 _Tú me dices que este amor ha sido en vano_

 _Que malo que dices eso, pero que bueno que se acabó_

Arráncame el corazón y la vida si te irás de mi lado, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Cuéntame todo, yo lo entenderé, incluso si hay alguien en medio entre tú y yo. Desearía esperar toda la vida a que regreses a mi lado, pero no sé si podré vivir mucho tiempo sabiendo que te perdí por mi cobardía y celos. Con mucha suerte quizás, me podrías considerar tu amigo. Para mí es imposible decirte de nuevo amigo; cuando sé que no puedo volver a mirarte de esa manera y comienzo a cuestionarme si alguna vez lo hice. Si de verdad sólo sé causarte daño en vez de concederte la felicidad que te prometí en el altar, lo mejor es que nuestro matrimonio acabé. Mi delito será amarte siempre, mi sueño tenerte a mi lado, mi mal no volver a poseer tu amor y confianza y mi agonía desde ahora hasta mi muerte, no poder olvidarte.

El jinchuriki no era el único teniendo debates entre su corazón y su razón. En la habitación del Uchiha menor, las cosas eran similares a las que le sucedían al blondo. Las penumbras eran el velo que ocultaba la tristeza que le provocaba tener que romper su lazo matrimonial.

A mí no me sirve una pareja que sea un mentiroso, que no me apoye y que nunca este realmente para mí. Hasta ahora cuando he tenido problemas, últimamente, lejos de darme soluciones, me ha sumado aún más problemas de los que ya tenía. Ante mis "enfrentamientos" con Sakura, nunca ha tenido nada que decir, me ha tratado de manera indiferente y carece de la habilidad de distribuir su tiempo, entre su trabajo y yo, para no desatenderme como lo hace siempre. Si de verdad me quisiera se esforzaría un poco, pero ahora sé que no era más que una treta para impresionar a Sakura o incluso puede que sea una especie de venganza. Quizás se estuvo cobrando mis malos tratos del pasado y eligió burlarse de mi idiotez al enamorarme de él.

 _Mala gente_

 _Te burlaste de mis sentimientos_

 _Y ahora te lamentas_

 _Mala gente_

 _Vas a pagarla caro_

 _Porque a mí tú ya no me interesas_

Ya no puedo tratar de sostener lo que ya ha caído, las cosas cuando se rompen no pueden arreglarse. Nada vuelve a ser igual una vez roto, y el Dobe me rompió el corazón, que en vez de ser un simple órgano como cualquier otro, se dedica a sufrir por amor. Patético, pero no puedo controlarlo. No sé qué es lo que más me duele, que me afectara tanto tu indiferencia siendo que eras todo mi mundo o saber que fui tan estúpido de darte un lugar tan importante en mi vida.

 _Mala gente_

 _Porque tú eres un mentiroso_

 _Y una mala gente_

 _Y en el infierno enterito, enterito te vas a quemar_

Al principio todo parecía ser tal y como siempre desee, nadie nunca me había hecho sentir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Te entregué mi corazón sin miramientos y hemos tenido bellos momentos que considero felices, pero se han terminado con hechos concretos y palabras explicitas me has dejado claro que no podemos seguir juntos. Me he estado aferrando a nuestro matrimonio por amor o por orgullo, pero ya no quiero seguir desgastándome física y emocionalmente por ti. No puedo volver contigo, sin importar cuanto supliques, hay un motivo de fuerza mayor por el que debo seguir mi camino lejos de ti. Yo traté de arreglar las cosas y no te importo, ahora te devuelvo tu indiferencia, si cuando yo dejé de lado mi orgullo por complacerte al siguiente día lo olvidaste y volvimos a lo mismo: ¿Creíste que yo no podía hacer lo mismo? Yo también soy hombre, también puedo tener sexo y dejarlo pasar como un simple acto carnal.

 _Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora_

 _Y ahora es a mí a quien no le importa_

 _Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos_

 _Y amigos ¿para que si no hay cariño?_

 _Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño_

 _De tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú_

Naruto luego de haber pasado largas horas de reflexión, se dio cuenta que no podría dejar de amar a Sasuke, pero si éste ya no lo quería en su vida, al menos quería saber la razón; estaba decidido a obtener repuestas por lo que fue a buscar a Sasuke. Empero, el azabache deseaba que lo dejara marchar sin ninguna palabra más que con la que todo empezó: acepto. Qué le dijera que aceptaba el divorcio y todo solucionado, creía firmemente que el amor entre ellos ya se había ido, ya que lo había amado hasta ahora, pero no deseaba más mentiras. Deseaba de alguna manera borrar aquel amor que el rubio y él tuvieron y que se encargaron de tallarse tan profunda e inamoviblemente como una cicatriz en sus memorias y corazones. Uzumaki sabía que no podría ser feliz y ese hecho jamás lo podría cambiar, debido a que Sasuke era a quien escogió, tal como lo haría un pingüino, el cual sólo podía permitir a su corazón elegir a un único compañero hasta que la muerte los intente separar.

Usando su capacidad para percibir el chakra, logró dar con su esposo que se encontraba en un lugar apartado, como era su costumbre, prefería lugares con pocas personas. Pese a los gritos que dio el de ojos azules para que se acercara a hablar, el otro, al reconocer su voz comenzó a alejarse con mayor rapidez. Viendo aquella espalda alejarse de él, no pudo hacer más que correr tras el amor de su vida. No deseaba sumar más arrepentimientos, con lágrimas más saladas y amargas que las que jamás derramó logró alcanzarlo y besó a su esposo en los labios, en una nueva súplica de perdón. _"Para, para_ _ **"**_ eran las palabras que Uchiha intentó decir aun con su boca capturada, la forma en que Naruto lo besaba lo aturdía y no le dejaba lugar para pensar.

Pero aun percibiendo el deseo de separarse de sus labios, no lo hizo... devoró sus finos labios, de manera impaciente, sin control, besos húmedos y calientes. Le enloquecía sentirlo tan anhelante y entregado. Tan loco que le abrumó, incitándole a perderse. Casi lo hizo cuando tiró de él para abrazarlo con fuerza. El moreno trató de negarse, apartándolo de un empujón al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—Tú no eres mi dueño —dijo aprovechando que le había liberado la lengua por un momento—. Tú eres mi esposo, que es muy diferente, así que no me beses cuando se te dé la gana.

—No pretendo ser tu dueño ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero saber si ya no me amas ttebayo —afirmó aun con las marcas de las lágrimas que todavía rodaban por sus acaneladas mejillas.

El azabache no respondió y sólo se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? —preguntó confuso, si no lo amaba que se lo dijera y lo dejaría, pero si aún poseía un lugar en el corazón de su esposo y sólo quería separarse por sus fallas, mejoraría, juraba que sería mejor pareja.

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió con frialdad el de ojos noche.

—Sólo dime si ya no me amas y te dejare en paz, pero dime la verdad, sólo te pido eso ttebayo —pidió con tristeza y dolor.

—Me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien a quien amo aún más que a ti —dijo de manera firme, sin mostrar ningún rastro de duda en su voz al decir eso.

—¿Quién…? —Quiso averiguar el de ojos cielo, aun sintiendo que el corazón se le despedazaba lentamente, pero por mucho que doliera, quería saber que la persona que le ganó el amor de su esposo era alguien que lo apreciaba como él no supo hacerlo.

—Eso no te importa, lo que yo debo hacer es procurar que esa persona sea plenamente feliz sin importar qué —aclaró con determinación Uchiha y agregó—. A tu lado jamás lo conseguiré.

—Al menos dime quien es ttebayo —pidió con tono lastimero y sus sospechas puestas en cierto Kazekage.

—Te dije que no necesitas saber nada —exclamó con suma molestia el azabache.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que serás feliz con esa persona ttebayo —aseguró con sumo pesar el blondo, su intención era que el otro estuviera bien y bueno… si hacía llorar al Uchiha, él tendría una buena excusa para darle una paliza.

—¡Déjame en paz de una vez, Naruto! —gritó exasperado el de cabellos oscuros activando accidentalmente su sharingan producto de su ira del momento.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo se tocó la cabeza en signo de dolor y colocó una de sus manos en su vientre doblándose levemente como si sufriera algún malestar.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado el blondo viendo la expresión de dolor que se formaba en el rostro de su esposo.

—No finjas preocupación, bien que te convendría que me muriera —exclamó con rencor el de ojos noche levantando la mano para hacerle a Naruto un gesto de que mantuviera la distancia.

—Por supuesto que no ttebayo —negó de inmediato Uzumaki las palabras de su esposo. El de ojos azules se preguntaba de donde había sacado esas locas ideas de que lo deseaba muerto, si jamás fue así—. Déjame revisarte por algo soy médico.

—No quiero que me toques —apartó de un manotazo las acaneladas manos que intentaban ayudarlo.

—Te ves muy mal, quiero ayudarte —dijo el médico ninja comenzando a perder la paciencia, quería ayudarlo, pero su paciencia tenía un límite que su esposo alcanzaba con demasiada facilidad.

—No quiero nada de ti, pronto nos divorciaremos y no seremos absolutamente nada —afirmó enderezándose con esfuerzo que se notaba en las muecas de dolor en su blanca cara.

—Lo siento mucho por esto, Teme. —Se disculpó Naruto habiendo agotado todas las ganas de pedirle las cosas por las buenas.

Antes de que Sasuke supiera que estaba por hacer, el otro ya había comenzado a reunir chakra en la punta de los dedos y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, el rubio lo golpeó en la nuca. Ante ese simple ataque a un punto importante, el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo, sin embargo, no alcanzó a tocarlo gracias a que los brazos de su marido lo rodearon.

—¿Qué demonios… me… hiciste? —interrogó intentando mover sus brazos para golpear al Uzumaki por atreverse a hacerle eso.

—Golpeé directamente tu médula espinal para que las señales de tu cerebro no llegaran al resto de tu cuerpo —explicó brevemente mientras lo tomaba de manera nupcial, una forma en la que no lo cargaba desde que se casaron.

—¿Qué… pretendes? —cuestionó sin entender que es lo que pretendía el jinchuriki al comenzar a caminar hacia quien sabe dónde.

—Revisarte —resolvió con simpleza el de ojos claros—. Me preocupa que aun te doliera el vientre, si según me dijeron esa herida fue hace semanas. ―Sus ojos mostraban auténtica preocupación, al diablo si Sasuke quería divorciarse, él seguiría amándolo y velando por él, para hacerlo no necesitaban estar casados.

—Esto no te incumbe —reclamó el de ojos noche sin poder moverse—. ¿Por qué lo haces? Pronto no seremos absolutamente nada —le recordó con una sonrisa fría.

—Porque soy estúpido, aunque ahora desees estar con alguien más, yo no puedo dejar de mirarte ttebayo —afirmó sintiendo que su marido lo había desalojado de su corazón. Aquella sonrisa que le mostraba su Teme cada vez que le recordaba que pronto no serían nada, cumplía su propósito, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que le clavaran una estaca—. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, pese a que tú no los tenga para mí.

—Eres raro.

—Quizás, pero desde niños yo siempre te observaba y seguía, aunque tú ni caso me hicieras ttebayo.

—Suéltame, eso ya no importa, no quiero que me revises.

—No me importa lo que digas. Me aseguraré que tu vida no corra ningún peligro ttebayo.

Sin hacerle caso a las protestas que emitía el moreno, su esposo se lo llevó hasta el hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Recostó con suma delicadeza el blanco cuerpo en la cama para proceder a abrirle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se deleitó un rato recreándose en las múltiples marcas rojas que adornaban su lampiño pecho y los morados chupetones que recorrían aquel largo cuello como simulando que era un collar. Sentía una punzada de excitación en su entrepierna, las ganas de hacerlo suyo nuevamente peleaban contra su lado profesional que le decía que debía revisarlo como a cualquier otro paciente. Pero sus instintos fueron controlados por la voz que lo sacó de su batalla mental.

—¿Así atiendes a todos tus pacientes? —preguntó en tono… ¿Celoso? Al sentir como las manos del "doctor" se paseaban por zonas de su anatomía que no eran para la revisión—. Con razón pasabas tanto tiempo en el hospital —afirmó enojado el "paciente" frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás he tenido el honor de revisar a una persona tan hermosa ttebayo —dijo sonriendo Uzumaki, el reclamo de su esposo sonaba a celos y eso le gustaba. Si había celos, es porque aun sentía algo por él, deseaba que fuera así para no tener que alejarse de él.

—Sí, claro —contestó con fastidio volteando la cara, algo avergonzado de que le dijera esa cursilería.

Le gustaría pensar que lo consideraba hermoso a él, pero desconfiaba de que fuera una simple ilusión. Tal vez sólo era el plato de segunda mesa y Naruto sólo no quería quedarse "sin el pan y sin la torta", seguramente Sakura lo rechazó o algo similar y no quería perderlo a él también, para no estar solo.

Dejando de lado sus instintos más primitivos, que le gritaban que besara y lamiera cada tramo del sensual cuerpo que tenía recostado y semi desnudo ante él. Uzumaki procedió a revisarlo con toda la seriedad posible. Reunió chakra en sus manos, el cual poseía un brillo verdoso con lo que podría detectar si algún tipo anomalía se encontraba en el cuerpo de su esposo. Las posibilidades de que aquella herida no fuese correctamente tratada le parecía poco probable. Se suponía que Sakura se encargó de revisar y curar esa herida aquel día, ¿o no? Ella era la discípula de Tsunade se le hacía poco probable que hiciera un mal trabajo.

El menor de los Uchiha parecía inquieto, los leves temblores eran un acto inconsciente producto de sus propias emociones en ese instante, ya que carecía, temporalmente (gracias al golpe del rubio) de la capacidad motriz para ordenarle a su cuerpo. Naruto se decidió a poner la mayor concentración que jamás tuvo con tal de averiguar cuál era el origen de lo que aquejaba a su Teme. Una mueca amarga se formó por breves segundos ante ese pensamiento, ya que pronto dejaría de ser "su Teme", si es que no lo dejó de ser a causa de sus propias inseguridades.

Paseó suavemente los dedos por el vientre… ¿Redondeado? ¿No debería ser plano? Con músculos bien definidos. ¿Es que el día anterior estaba tan excitado cuando tocaba a Sasuke que no se dio cuenta de que estaba subiendo de peso? Su vientre se veía más redondito de lo normal, Naruto se planteó de qué manera sugerirle que haga dieta sin que el otro lo prenda fuego con alguno de sus jutsus. Pronto descubrió algo anormal en el centro del vientre de Sasuke, había una pequeña concentración de chakra, la cual, al parecer absorbía el del Uchiha.

" _Quizás sea algún tipo de parásito que se alimenta de chakra"_. Pensó el de las marquitas analizando las posibilidades para su diagnóstico. Mas para asegurarse cual era exactamente el problema y como solucionarlo, debía hacer más estudios y para ello requería de un hospital bien equipado.

—Teme no te asustes —comenzó a hablar el doctor con calma queriendo explicar la situación—, pero creo que es un parásito, cuando volvamos a la aldea te haré una pequeña operación y lo extraeré.

—No quiero —negó de inmediato el paciente, en un tono que poseía varias emociones mezcladas.

—Sasuke este parásito está absorbiendo gran parte de tu chakra. —Uzumaki creía que su esposo no sabía de los peligros de lo que tenía en su cuerpo―. Eso explica porque cuando activaste tu sharingan mientras discutíamos te comenzaste a sentir mal.

—Yo quiero que ese parásito siga allí. —La manera tan decidida en la que el azabache afirmó eso, hizo pensar al rubio de que era tan orgulloso de que prefería morir antes que permitir que él lo atendiera.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso entender que era lo que llevaba a Sasuke a tomar esa decisión.

—Tengo mis motivos —respondió con simpleza—. Además Tsunade me dijo que era mejor conservarlo —dijo mientras recordaba la charla que tuvo con Senju cuando se hizo revisar por ella.

 _Aquella mañana como las anteriores Sasuke se sentía nuevamente mal, tenía náuseas y mareos que no lo dejaban tener la eficiencia de siempre en sus labores como shinobi. Una de sus ideas iniciales, era que quizás se encontraba de aquella manera por culpa del estrés, la atmósfera tensa que tenía últimamente su matrimonio seguramente era la causa de su falta de apetito y malestares._

 _Ya no soportaba más lo que le sucedía todos los días, así que fue al hospital de Konoha y pidió ser atendido por Tsunade. No quería que Haruno se le volviera a acercar y molestar a Naruto no era una opción; si no deseo atenderlo cuando estaba en una situación de emergencia, menos querría hacerlo por unos simples mareos. La rubia accedió sin problemas a atenderlo, debido a que como dictaba la norma, un doctor no debía atender a nadie cercano._

 _Ella sabía de primera mano lo que significaba romper esa norma, era mejor que su "nieto" no atendiera a su propio esposo o perdería su objetividad ante los procedimientos. Ella le hizo diferentes pruebas físicas, preguntas sobre sus malestares y pidió que se realizaran exámenes de sangre y orina para determinar qué era lo que sucedía. Uchiha espero en la sala hasta que la rubia llegó con los resultados._

— _B_ _ien, ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis y al parecer tienes a un pequeño intruso en tu cuerpo que se está alimentando de tus nutrientes y chakra_ _—_ _explicó la rubia mientras sonreía extrañando al moreno._

— _¿Es grave? ¿Puede sacármelo verdad?_ _—_ _cuestionó enseguida esperando no tener algo letal._

— _D_ _e poder, puedo, pero dudo que quieras que te lo quite_ _—_ _dijo ella manteniendo esa sonrisa que parecía no abandonar la cara de la Hokage._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un parásito y que no voy a querer que me lo quites?_ _—_ _preguntó con mucho sarcasmo, no entendiendo la razón que podría para querer tener algo que lo hacía sentir mal_ _—._ _¿Me estas atendiendo borracha?_ _—_ _dudó de si fue buena decisión que ella lo atendiera._

— _¡M_ _ocoso insolente!_ _—_ _exclamó la de ojos miel, molesta de que no respetará su autoridad_ _—._ _Este parásito te gustará mucho, tanto que querrás presumirlo con tus amigas._

— _¿Tengo alguna clase de lombriz solitaria que hace que pueda comer lo que se me da la gana y no engordar?_ _—_ _preguntó sabiendo que el comer sin engordar era el sueño de la gran mayoría de las mujeres._

— _E_ _so sin dudas sería la envidia de cualquier mujer_ _—_ _concordó Tsunade con Uchiha_ _—,_ _pero no._

— _E_ _ntonces, ¿por qué demonios no me quita el parásito?_

— _P_ _orque…_ _—_ _inició la larga explicación de la rubia._

 _Luego de la noticia médica que recibió de la quinta, Sasuke fue directamente a buscar a su marido, sólo para descubrir como aquella que fue su compañera intentaba besarlo. Para colmo la discusión que mantuvo con Naruto, eclipsó por completo el motivo de que haya ido a buscarlo. Si su matrimonio era un error, no lo molestaría con lo que reveló su examen físico y dado su encuentro con Itachi, no tuvo mejores opciones que aceptar irse con él a Tsuna para pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante._

Uzumaki analizó lo dicho por el azabache antes de que este callara para perderse en sus propios recuerdos y estuvo pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de convencerlo de que vayan juntos al hospital, para hacerle exámenes más detallados sobre su condición, cuando la voz de Kurama lo distrajo.

— **Te sonara a locura, pero el mocoso Uchiha huele mucho a feromonas** —dijo alarmado el zorro demonio.

—Según tú, ¿está en celo? —preguntó mentalmente el rubio.

— **No, verás las hembras de cualquier especie liberan feromonas sólo en dos épocas cruciales cuando están en celo o...**

—O… —alentó el rubio a su huésped a terminar lo que pretendía decirle.

Se dice que _"más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"_ y el poderoso kyubi era ambas, un simple humano no sería capaz de engañarlo ni de ocultarle fácilmente la verdad. De ser correcto lo que estaba suponiendo, este matrimonio podría salvarse, pero aun si tenían una buena noticia, hasta que ambos dejaran de lado su orgullo y sus celos no serían capaces de ver el camino hacia un buen futuro.

CONTINUARA…

Juanes "mala gente"

watch?v=qM1yOg1GhiY


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8: REVELACIÓN Y PERFECCIÓN

Naruto se encontraba nervioso esperando la explicación que podía darle su inquilino acerca de lo que le sucedía al menor de los Uchiha. Desde siempre supo que no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero este era un caso demasiado difícil de entender para él, no se sentía así de perdido desde sus tiempos como estudiante de medicina.

—¿O qué? ¡Responde maldita sea! —exigió cansado de esperar a que el demonio se decidiera a hablar.

— **Embarazadas. Tu esposo tiene ese aroma, lo que explicaría porque estuvo tan fogoso contigo anoche. Las hembras embarazadas tienen un apetito sexual más alto en esa época.**

—Es imposible que Sasuke se embarace —dijo escéptico a creer que fuera por eso que su esposo estaba así—. Es un hombre.

— **¿Por qué otro motivo querría conservar un parásito? El único parásito que cualquier hembra adora es el que luego de nueve meses llevarán a pasear, le comprarán ropa, juguetes y lo presumirán ante todos los que conozcan** —afirmó con diversión y burla el enorme zorro.

—No es posible, además yo lo debería haber notado, soy médico, yo sé de esto ttebayo —siguió hablando mentalmente con su demonio interior.

— **Se sabe que las feromonas emitidas por una mujer embarazada suprimen los niveles de testosterona de su pareja masculina e incrementan su producción de prolactina hormonal. Estos cambios pueden jugar un papel en la formación del "cerebro de papá", un estado que hace que el padre se arraigue a la madre para que cuide de ella y del bebé después de su nacimiento** —explicó como todo un médico dejando muy sorprendido a Naruto. Dado que la sorpresa de oír al demonio explicarse de aquella manera no lo dejaba contestar, el bijuu continuó—. **Por lo general te habrías liado a golpes con el mocoso Uchiha, siempre que han tenido problemas lo hacen, pero ahora lejos de, como siempre, intentar golpearlo, te has deprimido en tu habitación.**

—¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes medicina? —cuestionó sin entender cómo es que ese zorro podía dar una teoría tan bien fundamentada.

— **Yo veo y oigo todo lo que tú, así que forzosamente aprendí de medicina, por eso te digo que tu hembra está esperando a tu primer cachorro** —afirmó bufando, sabiendo que él recordaba mejor las cosas que leía su contenedor que el rubio mismo.

—Pero como… —De repente al rubio se le prendió el foquito. Su marido usó el _oiroke no jutsu,_ durante aquella noche hace dos meses, cuando hicieron el amor, podía ser que ahora tuvieran los resultados de su fantasía.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó muy molesto el azabache cuando sintió que sus pantalones y ropa interior eran retirados de su cuerpo. Los nervios sólo aumentaron al sentir como el rubio le metía dos dedos por su ano.

Al introducir chakra directamente por el recto del otro, pudo analizar con detenimiento el interior de su esposo, descubriendo con asombro que Uchiha poseía órganos sexuales internos de mujer. Aparentemente, se habían conservado de su transformación en mujer, pero la razón de que se mantuviera era desconocida para él. Aun así, exploró aquellos órganos, descubriendo que tenía un pequeño embrión de unos dos meses, lo cual coincidía perfectamente con aquella noche que compartieron juntos.

—Estas embarazado —susurró el blondo asombrado de su descubrimiento―. ¡Seremos padres! —gritó emocionado por la nueva vida que venía en camino, pero al ver la falta de sorpresa en su esposo sus ánimos de cayeron—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Lo sé desde el día en que me vine con Itachi a Tsuna —contestó el de ojos noche de manera fría mirando hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos azules.

—¿Y aun así planeabas divorciarte de mí? —cuestionó sumamente dolido de que su marido quisiera separarse de él teniendo a una vida que representaría el lazo y amor tan fuerte que se tenían.

—Ambas cosas no están relacionadas —expresó el azabache con frialdad—. Lo que se termina es nuestro matrimonio, no tu paternidad.

—No puedes dejarme ahora que seremos una familia de verdad ttebayo —dijo en tono de súplica el blondo al saber que, ni por el hijo que venía en camino, su esposo se retractaría de su decisión.

—¿Una familia de verdad? —exclamó Uchiha con sarcasmo—. No me hagas reír, no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un hogar disfuncional, quiero que sea feliz.

—¿Te referías al bebé verdad? —preguntó Uzumaki recordando la discusión que los llevó a esa situación—. Cuando hablabas de que había alguien a quien amabas más que a mí y a quien debías hacer feliz.

—Estando casados, ¿qué le ofreceremos? —preguntó con tristeza en sus negros ojos—. Peleas constantes, que la gente lo señale, que sepa que su padre es un infiel.

—No te fui infiel —afirmó de inmediato el de cabellos rubios—. Y es mejor que sigamos juntos.

—No, ahora que lo sabes podemos establecer tus días de visita para cuando nazca y punto. No te prohibiré verlo, pero no quiero estar contigo sabiendo que amas a alguien más —explicó en un tono monótono Uchiha.

—Pero yo sólo te amo a ti, Teme —siguió repitiendo Naruto sabiendo que su pareja pensaba de esa manera por sus palabras.

—Mentiroso.

—Deberías darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que de verdad te amo. —El jinchuriki jamás se daba por vencido y por su familia aún menos. Sólo necesitaba que le dejara enmendar lo que hizo—. Por nuestro hijo.

—No metas a MI hijo en esto, debo asegurarme de que sea muy feliz.

—A tu lado no podrá serlo —contestó el de ojos cielo de una manera tan seria que sorprendió a Sasuke.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con sorpresa y algo de tristeza por esa afirmación.

—Siendo tu hijo será un Uchiha y lo más seguro es que lo odiaran, a ti ya han intentado matarte sólo por ser del mismo clan que Madara. ¿Qué crees que le pasara a este bebé cuando crezca?

—Pero si el bebé no ha hecho nada.

—¿Eso le importó al tipo que trató de matarte? —interrogó Naruto tratando de convencer a su esposo de volver con él—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tú le habías hecho algo?

—Yo no le hice nada —se apresuró a decir Sasuke—. Lo hizo porque su hermano fue asesinado por Madara.

—¿No crees que lo culparan al bebé por esas cosas? Si regresas conmigo será Uzumaki y siendo el apellido del héroe de la guerra, dudo que se metan con él.

—Yo… yo… —El azabache no era idiota, sabía que podían intentar dañar a su hijo, sólo por ser suyo. Incluso se enteró de que en más de una ocasión trataron de matar a Itachi por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha.

—Si quieres divorciarte de mí está bien, pero pediré la custodia completa del bebé y serás tú el que tenga que verlo sólo unos días —siguió hablando Naruto, dejándole sin opciones al moreno.

—Eso no pasara.

—Lo tendrían que decidir los altos mandos de Konoha. ¿Por quién crees que voten para que se quede el bebé? Si vuelves conmigo será más fácil y no tendrás que separarte del bebé —explicó en tono calmado el menor, pero de manera rápida agregó como amenaza implícita—, sino prepárate para las consecuencias.

Uchiha sólo guardó silencio mientras el rubio volvía a golpear su nuca para devolverle su movilidad.

—Te dejo para que lo pienses —dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta para darle tiempo de pensar a solas.

—No hace falta tiempo para que piense, volveré contigo —dijo el azabache con sus negros cabellos cubriendo sus ojos—, pero quiero dejarte algo bien claro, yo mantendré esta farsa de matrimonio sólo por el bien de mi bebé. Cualquier cosa que haga por ti, será sólo para mantener la apariencia de que soy "el esposo perfecto", jamás haré nada por complacerte, al menos no de manera voluntaria.

—Bien, nos volvemos a Konoha —dijo Uzumaki molesto de que su esposo le hablara de esa manera que le dejaba en claro que no quería salvar su matrimonio.

—Tengo que ir a avisarle a mi hermano y a Gaara para que no se preocupen —afirmó Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar a los mencionados.

—Ya después les avisaré donde estas, nos vamos **ahora** —ordenó el rubio remarcando la última palabra.

Aún estaba muy molesto con ambos, con Itachi por llevarse a su esposo y con Gaara por acostarse con Sasuke. Aunque sólo fuese dentro de la ilusión, o al menos de eso se quería convencer, ya que de lo contrario…

En absoluto silencio Uchiha obedeció lo que su esposo le ordenó, debido a que el tono que usó no le agradaba y él no estaba en condiciones de pelear, estando embarazado estaba indefenso ante el rubio. Ambos emprendieron el regreso a Konoha, sin que nadie notara en que momento habían abandonado la aldea de la arena. Al volver, a nadie le extraño que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran de regreso juntos, era más que evidente que, así como se la paso años persiguiéndolo, ahora lo haría de nuevo hasta tenerlo de vuelta.

Para todos, el matrimonio Uzumaki-Uchiha estaba en perfecto estado, como hace meses antes del regreso de Haruno, pero de puertas para dentro no era igual a como se lo imaginaban los aldeanos. Para Sasuke amar sin ser amado era una puñalada a su corazón, no sentía que su esposo fuese capaz de devolverle todo lo que le dio y confió, entregarle todo el corazón sin condiciones sólo para obtener desilusiones. Para él todo lo que sucedió era una herida necesaria, para no volver a cometer el mismo error, no quedaría abandonado por su equivocación, una cosa era su corazón, pero otra su hijo. No quería que, en algún arranque, Naruto le tratara de manera indiferente a su hijo, cuando se diera cuenta que no lo amaba.

La situación para el jinchuriki no era nada sencilla, ya que odiaba ver esa sonrisa falsa plasmada en el rostro de su esposo. Desearía ver esas expresiones llenas de cariño, ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que perdió las fuerzas y las ganas de sonreír, pero se esforzaba en hacerlo y a pesar de todo seguía insistiendo en recuperar la confianza de Sasuke. No era igual al tiempo de ayer, no era lo mismo que antes de que su enorme boca hiriera los sentimientos de su Uchiha. Deseaba hacer sentir amado a su esposo, como antes, quería que todo volviera a su curso normal, no pasaba un minuto sin pensar que la vida se le iba lentamente. Tantas noches en vela desde que regresaron a Konoha, los días avanzaban, pero el mejoramiento de su relación no, si pudiera tan sólo regresar un momento, ahora es que comprendió que en tan sólo un momento podía perder todo lo que amaba. Y sus pensamientos no hacían más que recalcar su culpa.

Aun con todos mis tropiezos y con todo el dolor de saber que mientes tan malditamente bien, quiero seguir a tu lado. A todos has podido engañar con esa mueca vacía que intenta expresar una felicidad que no sientes. A mí mismo me has sonreído de esa manera hipócrita, seguramente ocultando alguna expresión de odio o asco que debo producirte, por presionarte hasta el punto de prácticamente extorsionarte para que regresaras a mi lado.

 _Tiempo, necesito tiempo_

 _para ganar otra vez tu amor_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí_

 _amor solo amor_

 _puede devolverme tu amor algún día_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí_

Aunque el método para hacerte volver fuese ruin y egoísta de mi parte, sólo quisiera recordarte que " _en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_ ". Sólo tú, Teme, solamente tú lo sabrás, mira lo que siento contigo es un amor de verdad, yo jamás te mentí, me entregué sólo a ti y te perdí. Seguro que pronto vuelves a amarme, ya que yo lucharé por ti, por mí y por nuestro bebé. Sé que no crees en el amor que te profeso, pero créeme que me ganaré de nuevo tu corazón.

 _Lucha, nena luchare_

 _para ganar otra vez tu amor_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí_

 _amor tu amor puede_

 _romperse las paredes algún día_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí._

Este es mi secreto, no puedo ver la luz al final de la tormenta, tengo miedo de ti Sasuke. Así como soy tu debilidad, tú eres la mía, una palabra tuya es capaz de herirme más que cualquier arma en este mundo. Me duele que ya no creas más en mis promesas, es demasiado tortuoso saber que me quieres lejos de ti, pero si no crees en mis promesas te haré creer en mis acciones. De los errores se aprende y yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido que te suplicará hasta morir que me perdones.

 _si fuéramos otra vez_

 _por el camino del principio_

 _yo intentaría cambiar_

 _las cosas que mataron nuestro amor_

Lo abandonaría todo por poder traspasar tan sólo una vez más las barreras que cubren tu corazón, mi mundo se derrumba a mis pies y aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco. Ni las gélidas miradas que me dedicaron los aldeanos por mi condición de jinchuriki se comparan a tus ojos negros mirando sin observarme realmente.

 _tu orgullo es como una pared tan fuerte_

 _que yo no puedo pasar_

 _no hay ninguna oportunidad_

 _para comenzar otra vez_

 _yo te amo_

 _intenta, inténtalo nena_

 _confía otra vez en mi amor_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí_

 _amor, tu amor_

 _no debe ser tirado lejos_

 _yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí_

Yo te juro que volvería el tiempo sólo para renunciar a todo lo que poseo o poseía, mi sueño, mis metas, el reconocimiento de la gente todo lo abandonaría por obtener tu perdón. Yo quiero vivir tu sueño a tu lado, porque una familia contigo era una esperanza a la que renuncie al ser ambos hombres. Sin embargo, nada me hace más feliz que tu sueño desde niño este a cinco meses de ser realizado.

 _Sí, yo he herido tu orgullo_

 _y yo sé que tú has decidido terminar_

 _debes darme otra oportunidad_

 _este no puede ser el fin_

Sé que piensas que ya no queda nada más que remediar, y aunque estés muriendo tú también con nuestra separación, seguirás diciendo no y dejas en pedazos este corazón, al decir que no confías en mí. Lo dejaría absolutamente todo, porque volvieras a verme como antes, sin confianza no hay amor, y yo quiero recuperar la tuya. ¿Y qué más me daría perder todo lo que tengo? Si a cambio podría tenerte, después de todo aun estando en la misma casa rompes nuestros lazos de manera silenciosa.

 _aun te sigo amando X2_

 _necesito tu amor_

 _aun te sigo amando_

 _aun te sigo amando nena_

Te amo y me has condenado a amarte por siempre, deberías hacerte responsable de haberme enamorado cada día que estuvimos juntos. En cada beso que, según tú, yo te robaba el aliento, no era más que otro día en el que sentía que el aire que yo necesitaba respirar, era el que me daba tu boca. Junto a ti aprendí todo lo relacionado al amor, menos una cosa, como pedirle de vuelta el corazón a la persona que se lo entregué. Yo soy estúpido, no entiendo como abandonarte o dejar de sentir lo que siento y soy sordo ya que no escucho de razones para renunciar a ti.

Esa noche al regresar del trabajo Naruto buscaba la mejor manera de intentar un nuevo acercamiento a su esposo, sentía que vivía en el desierto de tanta desolación que le brindaba su "hogar". Sasuke como desde hacía dos meses, sólo se dedicaba a sus labores del hogar, debido a que Tsunade le prohibió hacer prácticamente de todo, estaba molesto de no poder hacer nada. Su frustración se centraba en cumplir su "papel" al lado del Uzumaki, ignorando todo lo que no estuviera incluido en esas tareas. El azabache estaba tan centrado fregando los platos que no se dio cuenta cuando el de ojos cielo se le acercó lentamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus labios sintieron la suave caricia de los contrarios, haciendo sentir nuevamente ese agradable calorcito que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, se forzó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad.

—¡No vuelcas a besarme! —gritó enojado limpiándose la boca con la mano―. No deberías hacer eso a menos que sea para guardar apariencias.

—Es que yo te amo ttebayo —afirmó sonriendo con tristeza por el gesto que tuvo Sasuke al limpiarse la boca por un beso suyo.

—Te dije que no volvía por ti, imbécil. Así que deja de decir estupideces. —El azabache marcó una distancia, tanto física como sentimental, con su esposo.

—Pero deberíamos esforzarnos ambos, ya que seremos una familia —dijo Naruto tratando de razonar con su obstinada pareja—. Sería un error no dar lo mejor de nosotros por hacer que nuestro matrimonio vuelva a funcionar como antes.

—¡¿Sabes lo que fue un error? —estalló en furia el de cabello negro—. ¡Tal y como dijiste antes, nuestro matrimonio y este embarazo! —Mantener las apariencias suponía reprimir al máximo todas sus emociones y para Sasuke eso siempre fue difícil y estando embarazado fue una tarea titánica, pero ahora estaba sacando todo el enojo que se guardó desde que su compañera se metió con su matrimonio—. ¡Debí deshacerme de este bebé mientras mi vida no corría riesgo al abortar, así no tendría que estar soportando esta situación!

—Teme, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó prácticamente en shock Uzumaki al oír tales palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke por un simple beso―. Es nuestro hijo —afirmó dolido de que Uchiha no lo quisiera.

—Hubiera sido mejor que no existiera —respondió con esa mirada carente de sentimientos que usaba cuando asesinaba—. Así no tendríamos que montar esta farsa.

Uzumaki se sintió herido profundamente por las palabras de su marido, le partía el corazón saber que por su culpa el sueño de Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Se fue a recostar en la cama en completa soledad no sabiendo cómo responder ante lo que decía el azabache. La almohada bajo su cabeza fue la única testigo de las lágrimas que derramó junto a aquella blanca luna que iluminaba su habitación, mientras iba perdiendo de a poco sus esperanzas de que Sasuke lo perdonara. Se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando con lo que pudo pasar si no hubiera dejado tan descuidado a su esposo. Un Sasuke que le sonreía mientras ambos peleaban por el nombre del bebé, por cual ropa debería usar y cuanta tontería se le ocurrirá.

En la parte de trasera de la casa, mientras Uzumaki se hundía en su mundo de ensueños donde todo era perfecto con Sasuke, el mencionado estaba sentado en el pórtico mirando las estrellas. Reflexionaba lo que le habían aconsejado todos desde que las cosas se habían puesto delicadas en su relación amorosa. Todos dieron su opinión sobre el tema, sus senseis Orochimaru y Kakashi, sus amigas, Gaara, Itachi y para su desgracia hasta Sakura opinó sobre cómo estaba viviendo. Hubiera seguido pensando en lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, de no ser porque alguien lo abrazó por la espalda. Era un hombre a quien él conocía muy bien, de no serlo, lo habría golpeado nada más pensar en tocarlo, pero este no era el caso.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —dijo Uchiha sonriendo de manera coqueta, sin apartarse de los brazos que lo envolvían.

—Te extrañaba —susurró al Uchiha en la oreja mientras deslizaba su lengua por el lóbulo—. ¿O me vas a decir que no puedo visitar a mi amante?

—¿Aprovechas que mi esposo duerme? —preguntó divertido de tenerlo visitándolo, hacia un tiempo que no venía a buscarlo.

—Así es —respondió con una voz ronca dándolo vuelta para tener al moreno mirándolo de frente—. Dudo que se dé cuenta si te hago el amor aquí mismo, está profundamente dormido.

—¿Viniste a divertirte conmigo o quieres meter tus narices donde no te importa? —interrogó Sasuke sabiendo que el otro no había venido con verdaderos ánimos de hacer lo que hacían desde su despedida de soltero.

—Muy astuto —contestó su acompañante sonriendo sensualmente—. Verás, yo vine a decirte que no creo que sea buena idea que te divorcies de Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podríamos seguir siendo amantes si lo haces.

—Claro que podríamos —afirmó enojado el azabache mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Se prestaría a malos entendidos y yo prefiero evitarlos —respondió el otro hombre con simpleza.

—¿No quieres follarme? —cuestionó Sasuke sensualmente tentando al otro.

—Claro que quiero —afirmó sonriente el visitante mirándolo lascivamente―. Tengo ganas de sexo salvaje.

—Sabes que estoy embarazado —le recordó en tono de advertencia para que tuviera cuidado.

—Seré gentil.

—Entonces hazme el amor.

El acompañante del azabache lo estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, las manos inquietas recorrían el pálido cuerpo. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, pronto dejarían de ser un obstáculo entre sus cuerpos. El visitante misterioso estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar y el de ojos noche no estaba pensando en detenerlo. Sin embargo, cuando los pantalones del Uchiha estaban por ser retirados, una persona que se suponía estaba dormida los interrumpió.

—Así que era verdad que tenías un amante. —Sasuke oyó la voz de su marido y vio como los azules ojos lo miraban directamente, estando en una situación por demás comprometedora.

Finalmente, el misterio era revelado confirmando que las mentiras más crueles son aquellas dichas en silencio. Ahora Naruto tenía frente a sus ojos la verdad, la razón de los moretones en el cuello de su esposo, ahora sabía exactamente quién era el hombre con el que Sasuke lo engañaba, que no era otro más que…

CONTINUARA….

CANCIÓN "STILL LOVING YOU" ARTISTA SCORPIONS

watch?v=R4jAn0pXR1E


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9: CONFRONTACION Y PERDIDA

Era otro día de trabajo en el hospital para Naruto, quien seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Su esposo no dio más explicaciones que _"yo también tengo necesidades y si por estar ocupado no podías atenderme, me busqué alguien que si pudiera"_. Uzumaki sólo suspiraba ante todos los problemas que se habían formado, pero sabiendo lo que sabía, sólo deseaba con más ahínco recuperar su amor. La infidelidad de Sasuke podía resultarle molesta por haber hecho algo así a sus espaldas, aun así, podía perdonarlo sabiendo la identidad del amante de su esposo. Mientras estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo meditando sus asuntos privados, esperando la llegada de algún paciente, se acercó a él su amiga y ex compañera de equipo. El rubio al verla le sonrió preparándose para saludarla, pero al ver la mirada de furia que le dedicaba, se imaginaba que ella no venía de buen humor precisamente.

—¿Por qué demonios no te has alejado de Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó con molestia al tenerlo cerca.

—¿Perdón? —respondió con una pregunta Uzumaki no entendiendo a que venía su molestia e interrogante sobre el por qué seguían juntos.

—Ya deberías haberte divorciado de él. —Prácticamente le escupió aquellas palabras la de cabello rosa.

—Yo lo amo y no quiero separarme jamás de él ttebayo —afirmó el rubio en un tono desafiante, listo a defender a quien amaba.

—Eres una desgracia, Naruto —dijo la de ojos color jade con mucho asco.

—¿A qué viene esto, Sakura? —El rubio no uso su característico "chan" al referirse a ella por la manera que le hablaba.

—Tú no sabes amar, Naruto. No amas a Sasuke-kun y jamás podrás hacerlo —espetó con una sonrisa fría y malévola.

—Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón ttebayo —dijo completamente seguro Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo vas a saber que es el amor si nunca nadie te quiso? Se suponía que estabas enamorado de mí, ya deberías haberte divorciado de Sasuke-kun para tratar de conquistarme.

—¿Ehh? Yo sólo salí contigo porque somos amigos nada más, jamás pretendí nada.

—¡Pero yo sí pretendía que intentaras algo! —explotó en un grito histérico la discípula de Tsunade.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Naruto sumamente sorprendido.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo ella restándole importancia a la sorpresa de su ex compañero—. Al fin y al cabo, ya logré lo que quería. —Torció una sonrisa llena de crueldad.

—Espera… —pidió el rubio tratando de entender que sucedía—. ¿Tú que querías exactamente?

—Qué tu matrimonio se destruyera —reveló con una frialdad espeluznante.

—¡¿Por qué querías eso?! —gritó escandalizado Uzumaki.

—Porque ustedes no deben estar juntos —afirmó entre dientes la de ojos verdes—. La homosexualidad es una enfermedad, un simple desorden hormonal que confunden con amor.

—Sakura, ambos estudiamos medicina, una orientación sexual no es una enfermedad, me sorprende que no lo sepas ttebayo. —Lo que su compañera de trabajo decía era sumamente ridículo y parte de los pensamientos de gente de mente cerrada.

—Claro que es una enfermedad, es antinatural y repulsivo —contradijo la fémina a las palabras de su compañero de ojos cielo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me diste consejos sobre cómo mejorar mi relación? —cuestionó sumamente contrariado Naruto.

—Qué lento eres, ¿de verdad creíste que te ayudaría a estar con MI Sasuke-kun? Eran consejos para que lo perdieras, que revisaras si no tenía marcas, que te engañaba con sus amigas, que te hicieras el indiferente para llamar su atención. A medida que me contabas como reaccionaba yo te aconsejé como alejarlo aún más y eres tan idiota que lo hiciste al pie de la letra—explicó de manera breve Haruno, dejando más que impactado al rubio.

—¡Eres una maldita! —liberó su frustración en un grito el jinchuriki una vez que se recuperó del impacto de la revelación—. ¡Por poco pierdo al amor de mi vida!

—¡Él es el amor de mi vida! —contestó en gritos ella, para luego agregar―. No debería estar contigo, sino conmigo.

—El Teme jamás estaría contigo y menos siendo la responsable de separarnos.

—Si te aceptó a ti siendo el responsable de separarnos… ¿Por qué no a mí?

—Él jamás sintió nada por ti. —Le recordó con una sonrisa zorruna el de las marquitas.

—Ni tú por él y aun así se casaron. —Lo miró con tanto desprecio en sus verdes ojos que el blondo se sintió estúpido de no notar las intenciones que en verdad tenía—. ¡Admítelo! Tú te casaste con él sólo para robármelo porque yo no te hacia caso.

—Yo lo amo de verdad a diferencia tuya ttebayo. —El blondo comenzaba a usar el mismo tono de voz despectivo que usaba esa mujer con él.

—Me aseguraré de alguna manera que no se quede contigo —advirtió Sakura dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la salida y abandonar aquel espacio.

—Creí que eras mi amiga —susurró triste el de ojos azules viendo su espalda al alejarse.

—Yo creí lo mismo de ti y aun así me apuñalaste por la espalda —dijo la de ojos jade deteniendo su marcha a la salida sólo para terminar de decirle una frase más—, tal y como hizo Ino al enamorarse de la misma persona que yo.

Sin decir más, la de ojos verdes se retiró del lugar, estaba molesta de que aún no estuvieran separados. No entendía, luego de todas las insinuaciones y rumores de que Naruto le era infiel, ¿por qué Sasuke aún no se divorciaba de su esposo? No entendía su manera de pensar, le resultaba incomprensible y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo hablando con Uchiha obtendría respuestas. Para su fortuna lo vio caminando en uno de los pasillos del hospital completamente solo, se acercó a él dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad que podría ser única.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó alegremente haciéndolo voltear a verla―. ¿Vienes a ver a Naruto? —cuestionó de manera "inocente".

—No, en realidad vine a hacerme unos exámenes —respondió de manera indiferente.

—¿Te encuentras enfermo? —cuestionó en un tono de preocupación.

—No te importa —dijo el azabache queriendo que ella dejara de preguntar sus asuntos privados.

—En estos momentos no hay nadie disponible así que yo te atenderé —ofreció Haruno haciendo amague de tomarlo del brazo.

—Esperaré a que alguien se desocupe —dijo Uchiha al tiempo de que retiraba su brazo para que ella no lo tocara.

—Insisto, yo te atenderé —afirmó con una sonrisa falsa intentando nuevamente tomarlo del brazo.

—Tsk está bien —accedió fastidiado el de cabello oscuro.

La de cabellos rosados se llevó prácticamente a rastras al de ojos negros a un cuarto particular para hacer la revisión correspondiente, al menos de fachada, ya que sus intenciones eran unas muchas más nocivas. Mientras que, ajeno de lo que estaba por pasar entre Uchiha y Sakura; Naruto seguía en su lugar de trabajo pensando, esta vez, no sólo en lo sucedido hasta ahora con su esposo, sino también en el descubrimiento de que Haruno estuvo todo el tiempo susurrándole la manera de arruinar su vida. Tuvo que salir de sus reflexiones, ya que recibía la visita de su amigo Kiba.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —llamó Inuzuka muy animado—. ¿Qué tal si vienes a comer conmigo y los chicos?

—Uff no me siento de ánimos para nada —contestó algo triste por haber descubierto las intenciones que Sakura siempre tuvo.

—Por favor, viejo. Necesitas salir y despejarte —insistió el chico perro―. Desde que regreso Sakura te la pasaste mucho tiempo con ella, y sino con tu trabajo, tus amigos también deberían tener algo de tu tiempo.

—Lo sé, Kiba —admitió con la mirada baja el rubio—. He descuidado incluso a Sasuke ttebayo.

—A tu esposo dudo que seas capaz de descuidarlo —afirmó el castaño mirándolo directamente—. Si desde que se reconciliaron estás pegado a él como una sombra.

—Sasuke me odia —dijo Naruto ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Parece serio —pensó en voz alta Kiba—. Ven a comer con nosotros, aunque no lo parezca puede que podamos darte algunos consejos.

—No, gracias —rechazó inmediatamente—. Sin ofender, pero la última vez que escuché los consejos de alguien lastimé mucho a Sasuke.

—En serio, viejo. Ven con nosotros para algo somos tus amigos.

—No dejaras de insistir, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si accedes —respondió Kiba sonriendo con anticipación, sabiendo que era su victoria.

—Bien —aceptó sin más opciones—. Iré a comer con ustedes ttebayo —dijo al tiempo en que salía del consultorio del hospital acompañado del castaño.

En el ramen Ichiraku se llevaba a cabo la pequeña reunión entre los amigos de Naruto, allí estaban Sai, Rock lee y por supuesto Kiba. Éste último los había reunido a todos para darles la noticia de que sería padre, dado que Hinata le comentó hacía unos días que estaba embarazada. Inuzuka contaba cómo el embarazo de Hinata se debía a que mientras ayudaba a Sasuke con "cosas chicas" decidió usar trajes provocadores. Se sentía algo frustrado por todos los antojos y malestares que ella tenía y que él debía atender, pese a que al mismo tiempo la noticia lo ponía feliz. Todos los hombres estaban muy emocionados de ver al primero de su generación en traer al mundo a los sucesores, menos Naruto. Uzumaki tenía un semblante de tristeza, perceptible con facilidad por su cabeza gacha y pocas palabras durante la conversación.

—¿Qué te sucede, Naruto-kun? —preguntó preocupado el alumno de Gai.

—Tengo problemas con el Teme —respondió algo reticente, pero tratando de que lo sucedió con Sakura no lo hiciera desquitarse con sus otros amigos.

—¿Más? —cuestionó con tranquilidad sin entender Sai—. pero si creí que volvió a la aldea porque ya estaba en paz contigo.

—No volvió por eso —contestó con simpleza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? —Ahora el que expuso la duda general fue el castaño—. Si según tú te odia, ¿por qué razón permanecería a tu lado?

—Sasuke también esta embarazado. —Soltó como si fuera una bomba.

Él nunca fue de guardar secretos y de todas maneras Uchiha ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Aunque su vientre comenzaba a abultarse, nadie lo notaba aún por las holgadas ropas que usaba, dado que pronto sería imposible ocultarlo, mejor que sus amigos se enteraran por su propia boca.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron creyendo que se trataba de una broma. Pero que aquella noticia era cierta, se pudo confirmar en unos cuantos segundos, al ver como el rubio miraba serio y triste a la nada.

—Así es, la razón por la que volvió conmigo es porque esta embarazado ―dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre sus amigos que no sabían muy bien que decir—. Y antes de que piensen mal, fui yo quien lo amenazó con quitarle al bebé si no lo hacía, el Teme ya hasta me había pedido el divorcio.

—Bueno, no sé qué decir —afirmó el ex anbu de la falsa sonrisa ante tal noticia que jamás se hubiera imaginado—, pero de todas maneras muchas felicidades. Después de todo serás padre.

—Sí, viejo ahora tendrán una familia como siempre quisieron —dijo Inuzuka tratando de hacer que el ánimo de Naruto mejorara.

—Lo malo es que Sasuke me odia ttebayo. —El rubio seguía sumido en la pena de lo que estaba aconteciendo en su matrimonio.

—No debe ser tan grave, la flor de la juventud aún arde en ustedes —gritó Lee con llamas en sus ojos haciendo que los que lo observaban lo miraran de manera extraña sin poder acostumbrarse a esa manera tan rara de comportarse. Luego le preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?

—Yo… le dije que quizás seguía amando a Sakura y que nuestro matrimonio fue un error —admitió sabiendo que ellos no eran para nada como lo era su ex compañera. Confiaría en ellos, a diferencia de Haruno, ninguno de ellos tenía segundas intenciones con su Teme, que él supiera al menos.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritaron los presentes sumamente molestos con él. Una reacción que sinceramente no se esperaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así? —Increíblemente el que hizo la pregunta en ese tono de reproche fue quien lo había invitado a comer en primer lugar. Kiba lo mirada de manera asesina como si hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable.

—¡Tiene razón en detestarte! —Nuevamente lo embargó la sorpresa al oír el reclamo de Sai quien no lo miraba con su típica falsa sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes de qué lado se supone que están? —Naruto respondió a los gritos con otros más altos.

—Tiene buenos motivos para odiarte. —Comenzó a hablar Kiba en un tono más calmado tratando de hacerle entender que era lo que les molestaba—. Si Hinata me dijera que aún te ama, ten por seguro que no estaría a su lado ni un minuto más.

—Si Ino me dijera que aún ama al bastardo de tu esposo no soportaría saber que sólo soy su plato de segunda mesa —explicó Sai recuperando su infaltable sonrisa.

—Sé que hice mal y no puedo dejar de culparme por escuchar a Sakura y sus "consejos". —Se lamentó viendo como hasta a sus amigos que eran hombres les afectaba tanto como le afectaría a una mujer—. No fue más que una treta para destruir mi matrimonio. —Apretó con fuerza el puño al punto de lastimarse a sí mismo, sintiendo que seguía sin compararse al que sentía en el pecho.

—Y eso que todos creían que ella iba por ti —dijo pensativo el azabache de sonrisa molesta.

—En realidad sigue obsesionada con Sasuke ttebayo —le aclaró celoso sabiendo que perdió su tiempo al no ver a quien deseaba robarle a su esposo, pese a tenerla literalmente delante de sus ojos.

—Olvídate de ella —sugirió Rock Lee—. Trata de pensar en cómo arreglar tu relación, un matrimonio joven como el que todos nosotros tenemos debe arder de pasión.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —preguntó el blondo con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué él no había hecho nada para intentar enmendarlo?

—¿Qué tal si van juntos al festival de primavera que se celebra mañana por la noche? —sugirió Sai sabiendo que ese evento sería muy romántico y que su propia esposa estaba muy emocionada por el mismo.

—Seguro me rechaza —dijo con desesperación—, pero aun así lo intentaré ttebayo. —Aunque pareciera inútil nada perdía con intentarlo, cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarlo al ansiado perdón era valioso.

El almuerzo con sus amigos había mejorado notablemente el ánimo que tenía Naruto luego de su "conversación" con Haruno. Regresó a su trabajo con energías renovadas para terminar toda su labor en el hospital y volver en un horario razonable a su hogar. Esa tarde luego de salir del trabajo, el rubio se dirigió rápidamente a su casa sumamente nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Al entrar en su casa buscó rápidamente a su esposo, al hallarlo sentado leyendo tranquilamente cerca de la ventana, se le acercó temblando como una hoja hasta donde estaba su marido.

—Teme… tú… tú… —tartamudeó sonrojado, cuando obtuvo la atención de esos ojos negros que lo miraban impacientes y curiosos.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó con un tono de voz neutral.

—¿tegustariatenerunacitaconmigo? —preguntó a toda velocidad el rubio, temiendo que de decirlo más lento perdería por completo el valor.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó tratando de entender lo que le preguntó—. Si te entendí bien me pediste una cita, pero si ya estamos casados.

—Es que es un festival muy bonito y hace demasiado tiempo que no salimos como pareja ttebayo. —El corazón parecía querer salírsele de tanta tensión por la espera de una respuesta.

—Bien, vayamos —accedió increíblemente rápido. Sin embargo, por temor de meter la pata o hacer algo que hiciera su esposo se arrepintiera de aceptar la cita, se alejó despacio una vez que su invitación fue aceptada.

El tema de la cita no fue tocado por ninguno de los dos, la rutina de cumplir sus papeles con el mínimo de dialogo e interacción entre sí, no cambio en nada durante esa noche ni en el transcurso del día. Naruto no hablaba sabiendo que el otro podía cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento y los pensamientos de Sasuke eran un completo misterio. Llegada la tarde del sábado, ambos se hallaban vestidos con yukatas tradicionales, Naruto llevaba uno de color celeste con un lazo naranja que lo adornaba. Mientras que Uchiha llevaba uno de color azul oscuro con motivos como decoraciones en dorado en las mangas. El matrimonio cuando se encontraba vestido para su cita, emprendió su rumbo al festival. Caminaban uno cerca del otro sin mediar palabra. Aunque por primera vez desde que comenzaron los problemas, ese silencio era cómodo, no se sentía tenso ni hostil y de hecho, podían disfrutarlo.

El festival era hermoso y animado, Naruto y Sasuke recorrieron diversos puestos y vieron toda clase de actos de parte de artistas callejeros. Sin embargo, la diversión debía acabar en algún momento por lo que para cerrar el festival se organizó un gran baile de parejas. Todos bailaban a excepción de ellos dos, música alegre y festiva sonaba por todo el lugar haciendo que nadie pudiera tener otra mueca en la cara que no fuera una sonrisa. Varias melodías que llamaban a saltar y jugar en la pista de baile se escucharon una tras otra, empero Sasuke detestaba bailar, por lo que no mostró interés alguno en unírseles al resto y Naruto simplemente no quería dejarlo solo sentado. Ambos se mantenían en absoluto silencio, Uchiha debido a que siempre fue muy callado y su esposo por no saber cómo hablarle al moreno sin que se ofendiera con él.

—Sé que te aburres —dijo el azabache repentinamente rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Por qué no sales a bailar?

—Con el único que quiero bailar es contigo ttebayo —respondió con una sonrisa cálida—, pero si no quieres me quedaré a hacerte compañía.

—He estado en silencio hace más de media hora, seguro deseas irte —afirmó bastante seguro de sus palabras sabiendo que estaba aburriendo al otro, pero lo hacía a propósito, para ver cuáles eran las prioridades del rubio.

—Para nada —aseguró de inmediato el de ojos azules—. Aunque estemos en silencio me basta con tu compañía, tú en tu sitio y yo en el mío, mientras te acompaño a estar solo.

—Hmm —meditó el de los cabellos brunos, la música que se tocaba en la pista de baile cambio y sorprendiendo a su acompañante, Sasuke le extendió su pálida mano—. ¿Dobe me concederías este baile?

—Por supuesto ttebayo —aceptó sin reservas el ofrecimiento.

Ambos se metieron en la pista de baile a paso lento, tomados de las manos, entraron a esa pista de una manera tan ceremonial como lo fue su caminar al entrar a la iglesia el día que se casaron. El brazo acanelado rodeo la cintura del azabache y con la otra sostenía la delicada mano blanca, y con movimientos suaves danzaban abrazados el uno al otro. Uno, dos, tres, este tiempo de vals era uno de esos momentos que no deseaban que se terminara jamás. Daban vueltas suavemente, deslizando los pies con sintonía y gracia que daba la sensación de que flotaban en lugar de tocar el suelo.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? —preguntó de la nada Uchiha al rubio.

—Tú eres de pocas palabras y más acciones ttebayo —contestó a sabiendas de que su esposo muy contadas veces le dijo abiertamente que lo amaba, era más el tipo de personas que lo demuestra con detalles constantes.

—Ayer hablé con Sakura —reveló el portador del sharingan, sin venir a cuento de la anterior pregunta.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira yo… —tal dato causó sorpresa y miedo en el contenedor del kyubi al desconocer que falacias se inventó para envenenar la mente de su Teme.

—Cállate, lo que pasó fue… —lo silenció con suavidad posando un dedo en los labios del rubio antes de relatarle lo que sucedió el día anterior.

 _En el cuarto de hospital donde se hallaban la de cabellos rosados y Uchiha luego de su encuentro accidental en los pasillos, Sakura estaba lista para averiguar la causa por la que aún no se separaban. Ya antes consiguió que ambos se enemistaran, sabiendo de la inseguridad y celos que poseía el de ojos noche, sólo era cuestión de descubrir que los unía y destruirlo para que todo fuese como debería._

— _Q_ _uítate la ropa para que empiece a revisarte._ _—_ _Debía simular que cumplía con su trabajo si deseaba que el otro bajara la guardia y de paso aprovechar para verlo sin ropa._

— _E_ _n realidad no vine aquí a que me revises, acepté para hablar a solas contigo sobre…_ _—_ _comenzó a hablar Uchiha sin dejar que la otra se le acercara._

— _S_ _obre tu esposo, lo sé es terrible que él siga tan enamorado de mí, me da mucha tristeza que sea tan ruin de usarte para impresionarme_ _—_ _expresó con cara afligida, dándoselas de ser una buena actriz. De funcionar podría volver a herir emocionalmente a Sasuke y orillarlo a destruir su matrimonio._

— _L_ _o sé, me ha dicho que aún te ama y bueno yo no…_ _—_ _el heredero del sharingan hizo una pausa y procedió_ _—. C_ _ómo explicarte lo que empiezo a sentir por ti._ _—_ _Al oír esas palabras la de ojos jade brincaba de alegría por dentro, al saber que su plan había funcionado. Sasuke tenía celos por ella, no de ella y eso le encantaba._

— _Sasuke-kun yo quiero que sepas que jamás deje de amarte, eres la única persona que llevo en el corazón_ _—_ _declaró ilusionada con expresión de infinita adoración al azabache enfrente suyo._

— _¿De verdad?_ _—_ _preguntó inseguro Sasuke._

— _S_ _í, yo te ayudaré a que te divorcies de Naruto así podrás resurgir tu clan._

— _¿En serio estarías dispuesta a aceptarme luego de todo lo pasamos?_

— _C_ _laro que sí, Sasuke-kun, yo estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado porque yo te amo_ _—_ _confesó sonrojada al decirle sus sentimientos._

— _E_ _so me sorprende mucho_ _—_ _dijo el azabache mirándola fijamente y luego agregó_ _—. E_ _s una pena que yo sólo ame a Naruto y que jamás podré llegar a sentir nada por ti._ _—L_ _o que acababa de oír Sakura destruyó todas sus ilusiones siendo reemplazadas por la cólera._

— _¡_ _Él te engañó, estuvo revolcándose conmigo todas esas veces que te dejó de lado!_ _—_ _estalló en gritos desquiciados por la furia de tener que escuchar nuevamente esa declaración de amor mutuo entre sus ex compañeros de equipo._

— _N_ _o tienes pruebas de eso, yo asumí que ustedes tenían una aventura por tus frasecitas de "qué bien nos la pasamos juntos", "nos divertimos tanto nosotros solitos". Mi esposo es un despistado que no notó el doble sentido, a diferencia mía_ _—_ _explicó de una manera calculadora el azabache actuando como lo haría en una misión ninja_ _—._ _Contabas con eso para engañarme, ¿verdad?_

— _Y_ _o no te estoy engañando, él en verdad no te ama, si te amara habría intentado detenerme cuando iba a besarlo aquella vez que viniste al hospital._ _—_ _Quiso engañarlo la rosada evocando el incidente que los separó momentáneamente_ _—._ _Pero tú viste que él no tenía intenciones de detenerme, a pesar de que esperaste que me apartara, no lo hizo. Eres testigo de ello._

— _A_ _cabas de revelarme que tú sí sabias que yo estaba ahí._ _—_ _Uchiha se sentía estúpido de haberse dejado engañar por tal treta barata. La propia Sakura acababa de revelar que ella lo hizo a propósito para que él fuese quien lo malinterpretara_ _—._ _No trates de engañarme que no seguiré con tu jueguito, trataste de besar a mi esposo para que nos peleáramos._

— _Y_ _aun así pelearon._ _—_ _Le recordó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa_ _—._ _¿Ves? Son muy diferentes siempre se pelean._

— _N_ _uestros problemas no fueron en realidad nuestros, sino que eres tú metiéndonos ideas equivocadas._

— _¿Y eso qué?_ _—_ _cuestionó con aires de ofendida_ _—._ _Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarte, tu sueño de tener un heredero jamás se realizara a su lado, yo cumpliré tu sueño._

— _Naruto fue capaz de renunciar a su sueño por mí, no tengo ningún problema en hacer lo mismo por él_ _—_ _determinó con convicción y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse del lugar, habiendo obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba_ _—. A_ _h y otra cosa, mi sueño si se realizará, pronto tendré a mi primer heredero cortesía de mi esposo ya que ESTOY EMBARAZADO._

 _Sin decir nada más, Sasuke abandonó esa habitación con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, la misma que ponía cuando lograba vengarse de alguien. Le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad saber que todo fue mero espejismo creado por la envidiosa de su ex compañera. Ahora sólo debía hablar con el idiota de su marido y aclarar todo de una buena vez por todas. En ese momento mientras abandonaba el edificio, el moreno agradeció que su esposo lo forzara a que permanecieran juntos, de haberle concedido el divorcio, Sakura habría obtenido lo que quería y eso sin dudas, hubiera sido algo para lamentar._

—Vaya, ¿cómo no te dejaste llevar por lo que dijo? —preguntó curioso el rubio, sabía que su esposo era listo, pero, ¿tanto como para deducirlo todo con sólo un saludo?

—Quizás fue porque sí fuí a buscarte y de casualidad oí como discutías con ella —aclaró con simpleza el de ojos oscuros, despejando las dudas del otro.

—Yo no esperaba que se comportara de esa manera, creí que ella podía madurar como lo hicieran Hinata e Ino ttebayo —dijo al tiempo en que su baile comenzaba a ser cada vez más lento hasta el punto de detenerse.

—Lo siento, Dobe. No debí desconfiar de ti —se disculpó con sinceridad Sasuke, aun sintiendo que no era suficiente para compensar todo el caos que armó por sus celos.

—Bueno… ambos fuimos idiotas y caímos en su juego. —Le abrazó un poco más fuerte cuidando no aplastar el pequeño abultamiento que correspondía al vientre de su marido—. No debí descuidarte como lo hice.

—Desde antes de que regresara Sakura que te volviste un adicto al trabajo —le reprochó con algo de molestia el azabache—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería que te pusieras en peligro —habló despacio el rubio ocultando su rostro en el blanco cuello—. Tú y yo sabemos que quien gana más dinero y aporta más para nuestros gastos eres tú y eso es porque las misiones más peligrosas pagan más.

La palabra "paz" era muy bella para gente común que deseaba pasar su vida sin preocupaciones y estaba bien, pero para ninjas como ellos que vivían de misiones secretas y asesinatos, era una vida difícil. Aunque ambos adoraran la paz, esta no les daba buenos ingresos económicos. El moreno lo sabía, era consciente que el dinero no era un ingreso muy estable para ellos, pero se las podían arreglar, ni que estuvieran en bancarrota.

—Eso no me importa. —Les restó importancia a las dudas del rubio, si era por el dinero ya vería la manera de ganar más para que el otro no debiera trabajar de esa manera.

—A mí sí, hace unos cuantos meses discutimos por las cuentas que teníamos vencidas, me dijiste que eras tú el que aportaba la mayoría y que yo no llevaba casi nada de dinero por ser un médico que atiende hasta a los que no me pagan. —Tomó aire para continuar—. Me dolió mucho, ya que mientras yo estaba aquí seguro en mi consultorio, tú ponías en peligro constante tu vida y me aterraba que algo te llegara a suceder. Yo te amo y no me gusta saber que tienes que mantenernos a costa de tu seguridad.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? —cuestionó nuevamente rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido unos segundos luego de la declaración del jinchuriki.

—Creo que esas palabras se quedaron atrapadas entre nuestros labios cada vez que las sentías ttebayo.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron para dar inicio al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, toda la gente se movía emocionada buscando la mejor posición para ver todo el despliegue de luces. Las personas se aglomeraban de manera torpe, quedando varios muy cerca de los otros, dejando poco espacio entre ellos, pero al matrimonio no le importó, ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras observaban el cielo.

—¿Sería un cliché que te besara ahora? —cuestionó el rubio mirando el perfil de la persona que amaba, cuya piel brillaba con los destellos de las luces en el cielo.

—No, sería un clásico.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Qué los clásicos son perfectos y dignos de repetirse. —Luego de la sencilla explicación el moreno rodeo con sus brazos el cuello canela de su esposo y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

El rubio cerró los ojos al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su pareja e introducía su lengua en la boca ajena, pero el sabor celestial que le suponía aquel beso se impregnó de un sabor metálico característico de… la sangre. Abriendo los ojos con rapidez descubrió que los ojos negros estaban abiertos al máximo con sorpresa y miedo, enfocando su vista hacia la izquierda notó la razón del extraño sabor en su boca. Era Sakura quien estaba allí con una mano ensangrentada coincidente con la herida que estaba en el vientre de Sasuke

—¡SASUKEEEEE! —gritó espantado al verlo doblarse de dolor y al parecer estaba al borde de perder la conciencia.

—Do… be el… bebé —susurró con sumo esfuerzo una vez estuvo entre los brazos canelas que lo atraparon antes de que se precipitara al suelo.

—Teme no te preocupes, te llevaré al hospital, estarás bien ttebayo —afirmó nervioso el rubio tomando a su pareja al estilo nupcial, sin impórtale qué fuese de Sakura.

De inmediato Uzumaki corrió hacia donde tendría el equipo necesario para salvar la vida de su esposo y su hijo no nato. Ya luego se encargaría de cobrárselas a la maldita que lastimó a su pareja, por ahora debía priorizar las vidas que estaban escapándose de sus manos. A medida que avanzaba también lo hacían las manchas de sangre que teñían de carmesí sus manos. El camino al hospital se le hizo eterno, temblaba asustado sin tener muy claro como debía proceder, era una situación crítica en la que su hijo de tan sólo cuatro meses de gestación podía morir y Sasuke también podía estar en riesgo. Lo colocó en una camilla en la sala de operaciones con sumo cuidado y le dio la espalda para preparar todo lo necesario para tratarlo.

—Sal… ven al bebé, si hay que decidir entre él y yo… que sea al bebé —susurró el herido con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Teme en una ocasión dijiste que él bebé era un error y que no lo querías ―dijo prácticamente conteniendo la respiración—. Yo lo lamento, pero entre él y tú, sólo me importa salvarte a ti. —Terminó de decir con gruesas lágrimas de dolor y miedo surcando sus mejillas.

—No, Dobe cuando me dijiste que nuestro matrimonio fue un error me juraste que lo dijiste sin sentirlo —replicó desesperado por convencer a su pareja que él cometió el mismo fallo al decir algo que no sentía—. ¡Créeme! Lo mismo me pasó a mí con él bebé.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo te amo demasiado y no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti —afirmó en tono lastimero el de ojos cielo tomando una jeringa con anestesia listo para dormir a su esposo mientras lo curaba—. Si luego de esto quieres divorciarte de mí y me odias está bien, pero no te dejaré morir, prefiero verte con otra persona a saberte muerto.

—Noo, este bebé representa nuestro lazo —suplicó sintiendo el pinchazo de la aguja perforando la piel de su brazo—. Por favor… no lo… mates —pidió con lágrimas escapando de los pozos negros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? —interrumpió Tsunade entrando por la puerta junto a Shizune y varias enfermeras.

—Lo voy a operar —contestó Uzumaki.

—De eso nada —dijo en tono de orden la Senju.

—Es mi esposo yo me encar… —antes de poder terminar su frase la Hokage lo golpeó de manera precisa sin que el rubio menor tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, dejándolo inconsciente.

El equipo médico se alistó enseguida y comenzaron a prepararse para la operación. Unas enfermeras sacaron al dormido blondo de la sala de operaciones y lo trasladaron a una sala común para que descansara. Tsunade sabía que no debía permitir que Naruto interviniera a Sasuke, ella sabía por experiencia propia lo que era tener la vida de una persona que amas en tus manos y perderla.

—Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun está en un estado muy delicado sólo podremos salvar a uno de ellos —informó Shizune una vez que terminó el primer vistazo a la herida que tenía—. Es él bebé o Sasuke-kun.

Siendo Tsunade la encargada de tomar las decisiones, era ella quien debía decidir a cuál de los dos salvar. Ante tal cuadro despedazador para la pareja de su "nieto" sólo le quedaba una opción viable. Ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por hacer, la de ojos miel sólo pudo pensar:

 _ **Lo siento, Naruto**_

 _ **Lo siento, bebé**_

 _ **Lo siento, Sasuke**_

CONTINUARA….


	10. Chapter 10

CAP FINAL: EL LARGO CAMINO POR DELANTE

El reloj marcaba que ya era pasada la medianoche, para una persona trabajadora y responsable significaría la hora de descansar, para luego levantarse temprano a cumplir con su rutina. Sin embargo, para alguien cuya vida se destruyó en un efímero momento, (en el que estuvo con la guardia baja), conciliar el sueño le era imposible. No sabía a qué le temía más de dormir, si a las pesadillas sobre el fatídico día o a los dulces sueños que lo hacían desear no volver a despertar jamás. Entendía mejor a la quinta con su adicción al alcohol, él mismo encontraba un escape de la dolorosa verdad, embriagándose hasta perder la noción de todo.

En la casa que alguna vez compartieron Naruto y Sasuke, ahora sólo se encontraba el rubio en medio del caos provocado por el descuido en el aseo. Sillas vacías, vasos y platos usados, cuentas vencidas desperdigadas por el suelo y todo recubierto por gruesas capas de polvo acumuladas desde hacía bastante tiempo. Uzumaki no le veía sentido a tener una casa tan grande si no tenía a su amado Teme con él, jamás había sentido la casa tan dolorosamente grande y solitaria, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke salía a misiones largas.

 _En otras circunstancias, ya estaría dormido abrazado a tu cálido cuerpo, pero estando ausente prefiero evitar acercarme a esa cama. Esas sábanas conservan tu aroma o en mis alucinaciones por tener algo tuyo, me imagino tu fragancia. Nuestros amigos y maestros han hecho de todo para que yo volviera a mi curso normal de vida, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo, sabiendo que estas en un lugar en el que yo no te puedo alcanzar. Cierro los ojos, aunque sea tan sólo para dormitar y veo esa hermosa sonrisa. Aquella bella expresión que demostraba verdadera felicidad, una sonrisa sincera que durante mucho tiempo me perteneció a mí y se mantenía oculta del resto del mundo. Cuando tus amigas se ganaron tu confianza, les sonreíste de manera sincera, pero tu mirada cálida y enamorada combinada con tus resplandecientes ojos al mirar, fueron sólo míos._

 _Cuando recuperé la conciencia, luego de que Tsunade me noqueara, ya no había nada que hacer, sólo pude escuchar la noticia acerca de tu salud. No fui capaz de protegerte a ti, Teme ni a nuestro bebé. Ante el informe de Tsunade no fui capaz de mantenerme en pie, según me dijeron, hiperventilé y me desmayé nuevamente. De eso ya ha pasado un mes, días en los que no sé qué hacer conmigo. No intento ocultar mi tristeza, no uso sonrisas falsas, ya que hasta para eso me faltan las ganas._

Entrando como si de su casa propia se tratara, ingresaba quien menos Naruto esperaría ver que se preocupara por él. Los ojos negros se pasearon por los alrededores con desaprobación ante tan decadente imagen.

—Este lugar está hecho un asco —dijo Itachi tratando de llamar la atención del rubio que continuaba ahogándose en alcohol.

—¿Vienes a repetirme que no soy suficiente para tu hermanito? —preguntó en tono fastidiado y algo errático demostrando su estado de ebriedad.

—No —negó el de cabello largo a su cuñado—. Vine porque no deberías estar en estas condiciones —reclamó molesto de ver a ese hiperactivo y molesto rubio tan distinto al que conocía—. Deberías ir a visitarlos.

—¿A quiénes? —cuestionó sin interés el de ojos cielo.

—No te hagas el tonto —reclamó molesto el moreno—. A mi hermano y a tu hijo, ni siquiera fuiste el día en que ellos…

—¿Para qué ir a verlos? —estalló en gritos que mezclaban ira y dolor—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo que pasó fue por mi culpa y por eso Sasuke pagó con su vida.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Quedarte a lamentarte? —interrogó con los mismos sentimientos sabiendo lo ocurrido con su hermanito.

—Preferiría mil veces que me metieras de nuevo en tu genjutsu, al menos ahí Sasuke vivía y era feliz —dijo tratando de señalarlo con el dedo, pero su estado de ebriedad lo hacía coordinar muy poco sus movimientos—. Estaba con otro, pero era feliz.

—¿Quieres saber la razón por la que te detesto tanto? —preguntó repentinamente Itachi.

—¿Por qué tienes una obsesión bastante incestuosa con Sasuke? —interrogó con ironía y sarcasmo el rubio.

—Lo amo como cualquier hermano, no te confundas —replicó el azabache molesto de que lo tratara de incestuoso, podía ser muy sobreprotector, pero lo era como lo sería un padre con una hija—. La razón es que mi hermano te ama ciegamente.

—Según tú, ¿eso qué tiene de malo? Ttebayo.

—Qué puedes herir su corazón con facilidad —afirmó el mayor de los Uchiha.

—Soy consciente de que en verdad lo hice —expresó con culpa y arrepentimiento.

—Pero también puedes hacerlo vivir, por ti estoy seguro que regresaría.

—Déjame solo —pidió mientras cerraba fuertemente sus azules ojos—. ¿Quieres?

—Nunca te has rendido con mi hermano, incluso me has desafiado varias veces para estar con él, deja de ser tan patético y…

—¿Y qué? —explotó en alaridos de furia Uzumaki nuevamente—. ¡Maldita sea! Lo perdí todo por no darme cuenta que Sakura aún estaba obsesionada con Sasuke.

—Sasuke no querría verte así —sentenció el de cabellos largos—, deberías luchar por salir adelante como siempre lo hiciste. No ahogarte en alcohol mientras lamentas tu suerte.

—Sólo quiero morirme, ¿sí?

—Más te vale que no lo hagas o iré a visitarte al infierno para hacerte aún más miserable. —Con esa petición/amenaza Uchiha se retiró de aquella casa, desanimado por saber que su cuñado no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Debía ir a buscar al Kazekage, su trabajo era protegerlo como su escolta personal, pero lo dejó solo para ir a ver al rubio.

Naruto seguía tirado en medio del desastre que era su "hogar", la decadencia y el caos reinantes a su alrededor eran un reflejo de su propio estado emocional. Algún tiempo atrás fue conocido como un gran médico, pero ahora, no era capaz ni siquiera de concentrar una ínfima cantidad de chakra curativo. Al mirar sus manos, su mente siempre evocaba el recuerdo de la sangre de Sasuke en ellas, haciendo que se paralizara de miedo. A diferencia de Tsunade que desarrollo hemofobia, él aun con ausencia de sangre, sentía los temblores de un shock traumático de no haber intervenido para salvar a su esposo. Tambaleante, por la mala alimentación y el consumo excesivo de alcohol, se encaminó a cierto lugar de Konoha.

Pidiendo permiso a los guardias quienes, conociendo su desgracia con un gesto de lástima le abrieron la puerta y lo dejaron pasar hasta las celdas de confinamiento. Allí entre todas las almas enclaustradas para no volver a ver la luz del sol, estaba a quien él buscaba.

—Vaya, vaya no esperaba visitas —saludó burlonamente la prisionera.

—Yo tampoco esperaba visitarte ttebayo —afirmó el de ojos cielo mirándola con desprecio.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun y la pequeña aberración? —preguntó con total intención de provocar sufrimiento a su visitante—. Upps, olvidaba su trágico final.

—¿Por qué nos hiciste algo como eso? —preguntó sin entender que la llevó a cometer aquel horrible acto en su contra—. Se suponía que eras nuestra amiga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? —cuestionó de manera retórica sumamente enojada al recordar su pasado—. Cuando finalmente recuperamos a Sasuke-kun de las garras de Orochimaru yo esperaba que se casara conmigo y ser la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —el rubio hizo aquella pregunta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entender las razones de la otra.

—Sabías perfectamente que me amaba a mí —afirmó convencida de sus propias palabras la de cabellos rosados.

—Él no te amaba —respondió con simpleza el blondo, sabiendo desde aquel momento que sus sentimientos mutuos.

—¡Tú lo enfermaste! —gritó colérica Haruno.

—¡¿Cómo que lo enfermé? —el rubio aun no podía creer que ella estuviera tan aferrada a la idea de que la homosexualidad fuese una enfermedad.

—Nunca les dije el por qué me fui de la aldea —relató con tranquilidad espeluznante—. Mi razón fue para salvar a Sasuke-kun.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando celebraron su primer año de novios y todos estábamos en el ramen Ichiraku, en el momento en el que Sasuke-kun se alejó con la inútil de Hinata, los seguí. —Detuvo un momento el relato mientras enfocaba sus ojos verdes llenos de rencor y odio en los azules apagados que poseía Uzumaki—. Pronto oí como Sasuke-kun relataba que ustedes se confesaron cuando lo hiciste tuyo estando con unas orejas de gato o algo así.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Es obvio que al ser el primero en tocarlo lo confundiste y enfermaste haciéndolo gay, por eso me fui de la aldea, para averiguar cómo revertir lo que le hiciste.

—¿Qué se supone que hice? —preguntó con mucha ira y dolor—. ¿Amarlo más que a mi vida misma?

—Debió quedarse conmigo, pero como no puedo estar con él, al menos sé que tú tampoco lo estarás jamás.

—Tú jamás lo amaste de verdad, si lo hubieras hecho lo habrías dejado ser feliz conmigo.

—¿Feliz? —cuestionó con una tétrica sonrisa—. Te recuerdo que desde que regresé no lo eran juntos.

—Eso era porque nos metiste ideas equivocadas a ambos.

—Pero desconfiaron mutuamente por unas simples palabras de mi parte. —Sonrió de satisfacción malévola al ver el daño provocado por sí misma—. Su lazo no era tan irrompible como tanto presumían ustedes dos.

—No sabes cuánto te desprecio y me arrepiento de haberte dejado acercarte a nosotros.

—El pasado no cambiara por tus lágrimas Naruto y yo me doy por satisfecha sabiendo que te robé todo lo que debió ser mío ja, ja.

—Estás loca y te pudrirás en esta celda lo que te reste de vida.

—Pero tú pasaras la tuya sin lo que más amas. —El blondo se quedó callado ante esas palabras, debido a la verdad que conllevaban en ellas.

Naruto abandonó la celda, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, a pesar de que la encarcelaran prácticamente al momento de atacar a Sasuke, nada cambiaria. Haruno ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de huir o justificar su actuar, se dejó arrestar sin oponer resistencia. Era indignante para los amigos de la pareja, ya que Sakura sonreía triunfante, pese a la cadena perpetua que le dio Tsunade ante su delito. Pero ella era feliz, no le importaba terminar encerrada con tal de destruir aquello que desafiaba las "normas de la naturaleza".

Desanimado, Naruto en un acto prácticamente inconsciente, fue hasta el hospital, pasando por las lúgubres puertas que sólo atravesó en aquella ocasión cuando la vida de Sasuke dependía de él. Las enfermeras que montaban guardia se sorprendieron mucho al verlo por allí, mas no le negaron el paso, siendo conscientes de que al fin iba a acercarse al Uchiha. Llegó hasta aquel cuarto que tanto lo aterraba, allí conectado a un respirador artificial, lleno de cables y sueros estaba su Teme sumergido en un sueño sin retorno.

" _Le induje a un coma para que no muriera el bebé. Lo más probable es que Sasuke no sobreviva, pero podemos salvar al bebé, si lo mantenemos con vida hasta su nacimiento"._

En eso se había convertido su esposo: en una incubadora humana. El chakra que le administraba Tsunade al Uchiha menor era lo que mantenía el "útero" donde se hallaba el bebé. Para evitar que muriera el no nato, indujeron a Sasuke a un coma, de manera que al infante no le sucediera nada, ya que las heridas del azabache eran en puntos vitales, por lo tanto, estaba prácticamente muerto. Su corazón sólo latía con la ayuda de aquella máquina. No había esperanza para traerlo de regreso y él estaba imposibilitado por su propio miedo. Se acercó despacio y posó su acanelada mano en la del durmiente, acariciando con suavidad la gélida mano que se sentía más fría de lo que jamás fue. Para su sorpresa el dedo meñique se movió, haciendo que rápidamente mirara a la cara de su esposo, viendo como sus ojos se apretaban ligeramente ¿Podría ser que…? Y los ojos negros se abrieron súbitamente.

Mientras sucedía aquel milagroso despertar, en una habitación alejada, estaba el Kazekage recostado en una cama que se hallaba en un lugar apartado del hospital y que no estaba siendo usada por ningún paciente. El pelirrojo estaba pálido y respiraba un poco agitado, como si hubiera realizado un enorme esfuerzo.

—Eres un idiota —dijo con reproche el anbu Uchiha.

—Bien que te alegraras de que tu hermanito despierte —contestó fastidiado el pelirrojo.

—Pero… ¿Dar años de tu vida por él? —cuestionó el azabache de cabellos largos no creyéndose el enorme sacrificio que había hecho el Kazekage.

—Es lo que debía hacer —respondió con simpleza el menor.

—Me sorprende que salvaras a mi hermano. —Continúo hablando el azabache—. Si él muriera tendrías vía libre para tratar de conquistar a Naruto. —El mayor de los Uchiha sabía acerca de los sentimientos del Sabaku por su cuñado, por tal razón, era difícil saber que orilló al otro a perder una oportunidad como esa.

—También amo a tu hermano —dijo mientras suspiraba cansado.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó escandalizado el poseedor del sharingan.

—Bueno veras… —comenzó a relatar Gaara para que su anbu entendiera sus razones.

 _Sabaku había aceptado que el menor de los Uchiha se quedara en su casa provisionalmente, según tenía entendido, por su reciente pelea con Naruto le pedía asilo en Tsuna. Tenía que aceptar, dado que el Uchiha mayor era su escolta personal y no quería dejarlo solo. Era energéticamente más económico que ambos vivieran allí, a que Itachi se la pasara quejándose de que su hermanito estaba solo. Ya lo soportó bastante tiempo desde que fue a cumplir como su escolta, ya que desde que le dio un poquito de confianza, se la pasaba hablando de Sasuke. Ese nombre ya lo tenía más que harto, especialmente porque Naruto lo amaba._

 _Luego de descubrir un camino distinto al de la muerte y la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado, sintió un gran cariño por Uzumaki, al principio lo llamó amistad, pero con los años lo llamó amor. Para cuando volvió a ver al rubio, se enteró que había logrado su meta de llevar al menor de los Uchiha a Konoha, con lo que no contaba es que fueran novios. En un principio atribuyó su desagrado por la pareja, al hecho de haber sido criado en una aldea con normas muy tradicionales que no admitían la homosexualidad. Tardó bastante en entender que tenía celos, consultando de manera discreta distintas fuentes, se tomó la libertad de afirmar que estaba enamorado de Naruto._

 _Siempre estuvo pendiente de alguna oportunidad para intentar algo con Naruto, empero era una tarea bastante complicada con alguien tan celoso y posesivo como Sasuke cuidando al rubio. Llegada la boda, no hubo más que hacer, aunque arriesgándose a ser odiado, decidió dejarle a Naruto la indirecta de que estaba interesado en él._

— _Si tu matrimonio falla yo no perderé la oportunidad de intentar algo —dijo Sabaku con decisión mirándolo a los azules ojos._

— _¿Estás enamorado de… Sasuke? —susurró sorprendido el jinchuriki para rápidamente pasar a los celos—. Ni siquiera sueñes en acercarte a mi esposo._

 _El jinchuriki del kyubi no entendió que la indirecta era hacia él, en su lugar lo tomó como una declaración de guerra por su actual esposo. El Kazekage recordaba que se mantuvo al margen de ellos por diversas razones; su trabajo como líder, la distancia física entre ambas aldeas. No realizó ningún movimiento, ya que no había manera posible de separarlos. Pero eso era hasta ese día,_ _ahora tenía la oportunidad y a uno de ellos cerca suyo, al fin ellos se pelearon en serio, sólo faltaba convencer a Sasuke de divorciarse de Naruto y asunto arreglado. Con lo que no contaba era que, al llegar al cuarto designado para el menor de los Uchiha, el de ojos negros se viera en un estado tan lamentable. Pese a la ausencia de lágrimas, sus ojos albergaban más tristeza que los que jamás vio._

— _Hola, Gaara —saludó cordialmente al recién llegado y cuestionó—. ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _No —negó de inmediato tratando de pasar a la cuestión que lo llevo hasta él—. Sólo venía a hablar sobre…_

— _¿Mi matrimonio acabado? —preguntó deprimido al pensar en aquella unión que pronto llegaría a su fin._

 _El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, quizás el azabache ya había descubierto sus intenciones y por eso él mismo sacó el tema. Debía ser cauteloso en su proceder para que sus intenciones no se descubrieran._

— _Yo quería pedirte un favor —dijo repentinamente el moreno—. ¿Me dejarías quedarme en Tsuna un año?_

— _¿Por qué un año? —cuestionó intrigado por la inusual petición. El de ojos noche aguardó silencio y luego de un mutismo de unos cuantos segundos, habló claro y rápido._

— _Estoy embarazado —soltó de golpe Sasuke—. Estoy esperando un hijo del Dobe._

 _El de ojos verdes ni siquiera cuestionó la información proporcionada por Uchiha, sabía de sobra que este no jugaba bromas y menos así de pesadas._

— _Entonces… —La duda del líder de Tsuna no era por el embarazo sino por lo que tenía en mente el portador del sharingan—. ¿Para qué quieres quedarte aquí en Tsuna? ¿No deberías ir a Konoha y exigirle que se haga cargo del bebé? —Aunque el moreno fuera su "rival" en el amor, no pondría la vida de un infante en riesgo. En carne propia sabía lo que era crecer sin uno de sus padres y no se lo deseaba a nadie._

— _¿Acaso crees que soy una mujer desesperada capaz de obligar a alguien a estar a mi lado? —cuestionó con molestia ante la insinuación._

— _Pero él tiene responsabilidades que cumplir, y con ese bebé no pueden divorciarse. —Trató de convencer al terco Uchiha de no separarse del rubio. Irónico, considerando que el entró en ese cuarto con la intención de que se separaran y ahora trataba de que no sucediera._

— _Gaara —llamó con suavidad el moreno—, Naruto aún sigue enamorado de Sakura, no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo. Yo planeó volver a Konoha para pedirle el divorcio. Luego vendré a pasar mi embarazo aquí a Tsuna y cuando me encuentre en buenas condiciones, regresaré a vivir a Konoha para que el Dobe pueda visitar al bebé si quiere —explicó todo lo que tenía planeado de manera rápida y concisa._

— _Será mucho desgaste para ti ir y venir entre Tsuna y Konoha. ¿No es más sencillo que se lo digas todo? —Gaara trató de buscar la mejor opción para la seguridad del embarazado y el bebé._

— _Si sabe que estoy embarazado seguramente no se divorciara, si se queda conmigo quiero que sea porque me ama, pero no lo hace —afirmó con tristeza mientras cubría sus ojos con su flequillo—. Yo lo amo y sólo quiero verlo sonreír de felicidad aun si no es a mi lado._

— _No deberías separarte de él, estoy seguro de que te ama. —El de ojos verdes estaba seguro que el blondo jamás amó a nadie como lo hacía con Sasuke. Uchiha cometía un gravísimo error al no creer en los sentimientos de su propio esposo._

— _Gracias por intentar consolarme —afirmó mientras levantaba la mirada para ver de frente al pelirrojo—, pero sé que no es verdad. —Terminó de decir con una bella sonrisa tan opuesta a los ojos inundados de lágrimas, las cuales marcaban lentamente sus blancas mejillas._

 _El líder de Tsuna se acercó y abrazó al esposo del Uzumaki, sentía que el cuerpo del otro era más menudo que el propio y deseaba protegerlo. Le gustaba esa bella sonrisa, pero sabía que sería aún más hermosa sin aquellos ríos de lágrimas corriendo a su lado. El moreno no hizo amague de soltarse del abrazo, simplemente se aferró al pequeño acto de consuelo de uno de los amigos de su esposo. Se sentía perdido sobre qué hacer, pero su prioridad debía ser su hijo y la felicidad de éste, empero Gaara se oponía a que se divorciara de Naruto e Itachi se oponía a que regresara a Konoha. Ambos intentaron disuadirlo de cosas distintas, llegando a hartar al azabache. Agradecía la ayuda de ambos con su embarazo, pero detestaba que no lo quisieran dejar ni caminar solo sin algún tipo de escolta._

—Lo que me dijo de querer ver una sonrisa de felicidad plena… —continúo relatando el Kazekage—. Me hizo pensar en ellos, de alguna manera siento una calidez inexplicable en mi pecho cuando veo sonreír a Naruto y a tu hermano.

—Creo que confundes amistad con amor —explicó con simpleza Itachi.

—Quizás, o tal vez sólo me enamoré del amor que ellos se tienen —afirmó sonriendo tenuemente pensando en lo brillante que era ver el panorama con ellos dos juntos—. Me gusta verlos sonreír profesándose ese amor infinito que parece ser capaz de derrotar cualquier obstáculo.

—Eres raro —afirmó el Uchiha mayor sin entender la lógica del de la arena—. Aun así, gracias por salvar a mi hermano

—Sólo una cosa —pidió con seriedad—. No les digas a nadie que acorté mi vida usando el jutsu prohibido de Chiyo-sama. No quiero que sientan que me deben nada, seré feliz viéndolos sonreír a ambos, bueno a los tres… quiero ver a ese bebé crecer.

—Mocoso idiota —insultó el azabache—. Te aprovechaste de que visitaba a mi cuñado para hacer esta locura.

—Soy el Kazekage —le reprochó molesto por la falta de formalidad al dirigirse a él.

—Kazekage idiota —dijo con una media sonrisa el mayor burlándose de quien debía escoltar.

—Anbu insubordinado —dijo con molestia por el azabache que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba con sus comentarios que lo hacían ver como un niño.

Una vez que el pelirrojo repuso un poco sus fuerzas como para no levantar sospechas, salieron rápidamente de esa habitación para que nadie los descubriera. Ambos fueron a ver cómo se encontraba Sasuke y para su, no tan sorpresa, estaba despierto con Naruto a su lado abrazándolo suavemente.

—Tonto hermano menor que bueno que despertaste —habló Itachi, feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermanito con los ojos abiertos, agradeciendo internamente a Gaara por su ayuda.

—Nii-san —dijo el azabache menor ante el apodo—. Hola, Gaara —saludó amablemente mientras le sonreía al recién llegado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —cuestionó el de ojos verdes interesado en saber si consiguió reponer la salud del embarazado.

—Bien, ahora que al fin desperté —contestó conservando su estoica cara, pero con alegría en sus ojos.

—Sí, ya lo he revisado —avisó el blondo—. El Teme y mi hijo estarán bien ttebayo.

—Me alegro de oírlo —felicitó con sinceridad el de ojos aguamarina de saber que se evitó una tragedia.

—Gaara… —llamó el moreno de manera calmada—. Quisiera pedirte algo.

—Sí —afirmó de inmediato—.¿Qué necesitan?

—Quiero… bueno queremos que seas el padrino del bebé —pidió Uchiha mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su esposo esperando la respuesta del Kazekage.

—¿Yo? —preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, cuando estuve en Tsuna fuiste de gran apoyo para mí y trataste que solucionara mi matrimonio —respondió con agradecimiento por sus intentos de hacerlo entrar en razón—. De verdad eres un gran amigo por eso quiero… bueno queremos con el Dobe que seas el padrino.

—¡Esperen un momento! —interrumpió Itachi muy enojado— ¿Por qué yo no soy el padrino?

—Ni muerto hijo de… —gruñó entre dientes el rubio.

—También es mi madre —recordó el moreno a su esposo antes de que blasfemara contra su madre.

—Tu santísima madre —repuso conteniendo el insulto que por poco profeso contra su propia suegra y que le costaría un castigo de su esposo—. Tú casi me matas cuando me metiste en ese genjutsu y te llevaste a mi marido a Tsuna.

—Hermanito yo quiero ser su padrino —habló el mayor de los azabaches a su hermano menor ignorando las protestas de su cuñado.

—¡No me ignores! —reclamó molesto Uzumaki.

—Cállate cosa deforme y naranja.

—¿Naranja es un insulto? —preguntó con burla Naruto—. Ojeroso.

—Nii-san tú ya serás su tío confórmate con eso —intervino Sasuke deteniendo la pelea verbal entre su marido y su hermano.

—Pero… —quiso alegar las razones por las que sería un buen padrino, pero su muy "querido" cuñado se metió.

—Ya lo oíste, confórmate ttebayo. —Se metió el de ojos cielo burlándose de su cuñado al no conseguir lo que quería—. Y bien, ¿qué dices Gaara? ¿Serás el padrino de mi hijo? —cuestionó sonriente el rubio.

—Acepto —accedió finalmente el Kazekage al ver como las miradas expectantes del matrimonio se fijaban en él, sentía que no podría negarles lo que pedían.

El tiempo que le siguió al embarazo, es decir los cuatro meses restantes, Sasuke se lo pasó prácticamente fuera de la cama, las heridas que lo llevaron a ser hospitalizado fueron críticas, pero mejoraron como por "arte de magia" y el azabache odiaba no moverse. Uzumaki debía estar muy al pendiente de que su esposo continuara en reposo, por precaución, más que nada. Para Naruto fue una odisea lidiar con su terco esposo, quien no quería hacer caso a las órdenes de Tsunade. Para su fortuna contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos y cuñado, quienes se turnaban para vigilar al Uchiha menor. Incluso la embarazada Hinata, tenía un ojo puesto en aquel rebelde, ella también estaba en estado, pero sabía de sobras que cosas no hacer, a diferencia de su amigo que se negaba a seguir las indicaciones.

Los días fueron apremiantes con el matrimonio, podían disfrutar de aquella complicidad en lo que respectaba a los preparativos para el nuevo integrante de la familia, algo que mientras estuvieron peleados no hicieron. Hasta que el día en que el bebé vendría al mundo llegó. Fue un nacimiento por cesárea, en el que Naruto nuevamente no pudo intervenir por ser el padre. Se mantuvo nervioso y a la expectativa durante toda la operación, si se mantenía en la sala de espera, era únicamente porque Itachi y Gaara lo vigilaban para que no hiciera tonterías. Cuando finalmente la cesárea terminó, se llevaron al recién nacido para ser limpiado y vestido por las enfermeras. Una de las cuales se le acercó para notificarle el estado de salud de su esposo y de su hijo, por lo que pidió que se lo trajeran y al verlo…

Se suponía que sería una mañana tranquila como todas las demás, desde que terminó la cuarta gran guerra shinobi no se habían presentado problemas graves, sólo algunas pequeñas revueltas de grupos insurrectos, nada difícil de controlar. Sin embargo, en la aldea en la que residía precisamente el héroe ninja más escandaloso de todos los tiempos, era pedir demasiado un momento de paz, siendo honestos era más fácil, menos estresante y doloroso para los oídos pedirle peras al olmo que mantener al hiperactivo rubio quieto. Para empeorar aún más la situación, era quien llevaba en su interior al poderoso kyubi y en estos precisos momentos, no había nada ni nadie, que pudiese detenerlo de sus objetivos homicidas. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Sasuke, quien se encontraba en el hospital sin la posibilidad de ejercer alguna fuerza o emplear alguna palabra que detuviera al Dobe.

—¡Te voy a matar, Gaara! —gritó un Naruto-kyubi de cuatro colas.

—¡No! Naruto —gritó el Kazekage corriendo del zorro embravecido—. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Crees que recordare algo como eso? ¡Después de lo que me hiciste maldito hijo de… —gruñó Naruto con la voz enronquecida gracias al kyubi.

—¡Yo no le hice eso a Sasuke! —trató de excusarse para calmarlo mientras esquivaba los ataques hacia su persona.

—¡No te creemos ttebayo! —claramente tanto el demonio como su contenedor pensaban igual—. RASEN FUTON SHURIKEN.

El ataque de Naruto como siempre resultó devastador para quien lo recibiera, y el rubio no pudo más que lamentar, el desdichado e indeseado blanco que recibió tal ataque.

—¡NOOO! —gritó viendo el objetivo luego de su ataque—. ¡No puede ser, yo te amaba—se lamentó entre gritos el rubio ante la tragedia que el mismo había provocado.

—Hey, Naruto, ¿qué le hiciste a mi tienda? —preguntó el anciano dueño del Ichiraku ramen llegando cerca de su negocio luego de hacer una entrega de ramen a domicilio.

—¡Lo lamento mucho! —se disculpó de inmediato en medio de gritos de lamento por el daño a su establecimiento favorito—. No quería destruir el Ichiraku ramen.

—¿A qué se debe este alboroto? —cuestionó Ten ten que se hallaba por el lugar, pero no entendía a qué se debía el alboroto.

—Ese infeliz me robó mi paternidad —acusó aun colérico el de ojos cielo señalando a Gaara que se encontraba a una distancia prudente para ataques a su persona—. Mi hijo es pelirrojo ttebayo.

—¿Sasuke-kun era amante de Gaara? —preguntó un curioso Sai, que se acercaba a ver lo que había sucedido, al igual que varios amigos de Naruto y Sasuke.

—No, su amante es otro —negó de inmediato el blondo.

—Vaya, Naruto, tienes una vida difícil —comentó sin retirar su sonrisa falsa recordando lo que leía en sus libros acerca de las parejas con problemas de infidelidad.

—Su amante soy yo ttebayo —declaró de prisa para quitar las dudas que pudieran surgir acerca de la lealtad de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —gritaron sorprendidos algunos de los presentes ante lo oído.

— _A_ _sí que era verdad que tenías un amante. —Sasuke oyó la voz de su marido y vio como los azules ojos lo miraban directamente, estando en una situación por demás comprometedora._

 _Finalmente, el misterio era revelado confirmando que las mentiras más crueles son aquellas dichas en silencio. Naruto tenía frente a sus ojos la verdad, la razón de los moretones en el cuello de su esposo, ahora sabía exactamente quién era el hombre con el que Sasuke lo engañaba, que no era otro más que… él mismo. Desconocía en qué momento es que esto empezó, pero luego de dormitar un poco, sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo. Le hizo creer al demonio que se hallaba en su interior que estaba profundamente dormido. Mientras éste controlaba su cuerpo puso atención a la conversación que tenía con su esposo y se sintió algo molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, le alegraba que Sasuke no haya sido tocado por otro hombre que no fuera él mismo y por el otro le enojaba que fuese Kurama el que aprovechaba su cuerpo dormido para disfrutar de su esposo._

— _Dobe —susurró Sasuke sorprendido de ver como los ojos antes rojos ahora eran azules._

— _Me engañas con Kurama —afirmó sin duda alguna dada la situación—. ¿Desde cuándo?_

— _Desde mi despedida de soltero —respondió el azabache, no tenía caso ocultar lo evidente, quizás siendo honesto las cosas mejorarían—. ¿Recuerdas que ninguno se acostaría con nadie más? Pues estando medio ebrio comenzaste a tocarme y te quedaste dormido dejándome caliente._

— _Entonces…_

— _Kurama tomó control de tu cuerpo y terminó lo que iniciaste. Luego apareció más de una vez por lo mismo._

— _¿Nunca estuviste con nadie más? —preguntó ansioso el de ojos cielo._

— _Y_ _o también tengo necesidades y si por estar ocupado no podías atenderme, me busqué alguien que si pudiera, pero no creas que rompería mi promesa de dejar que sólo tú me tocaras, idiota. —Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de levantarse del suelo e ir a su habitación a dormir._

 _El rubio estuvo durante bastante tiempo sentado allí, pensando en qué hacer, ahora que sabía que su esposo jamás lo traiciono, o bueno quizás sólo le fue medio infiel, si es que eso era posible, pero le daba ánimos para luchar por él hasta el final. Sin embargo, primero regañaría duramente al zorro por usar su cuerpo sin permiso, tendría que dejarle en claro que, aunque su cuerpo fuera su hogar, no tenía permiso de montar una fiesta cuando su consciencia estaba ausente._

—Kyubi se apodera de mi cuerpo cuando estoy muy cansado y le hace cosas a mi esposo —explicó en un tono celoso por lo que hacía su inquilino mientras él no era consciente—. Aún creo que es algo así como medio infiel ttebayo —se cuestionó a si mismo con dudas.

—¿No me iras a decir que dejaras a Sasuke sólo porque tu hijo es pelirrojo? —cuestionó en un tono amenazante el pelirrojo contrariamente a lo que sentía mientas huía hace tan sólo unos momentos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó de inmediato Uzumaki—.s Aun si ese bebé fuera de tuyo, lo querría como mío igual que a Sasuke, sólo te mataría ttebayo.

—¡Ese bebé no es mío! —vociferó molesto de que el rubio fuese tan cabeza dura—. Entiéndelo, sino pregúntale a Sasuke, a quien por cierto no fuiste a ver luego de su operación.

—Mierda —masculló el de ojos azules al tiempo en que se levantaba para regresar al hospital—. ¡Más te vale que no descubra que le hiciste nada a mi esposo porque ahí sí que te mato! —gritó mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al hospital.

Al regresar al hospital, fue de inmediato a la habitación en la que estaba su cuñado junto a su esposo, halló a su Uchiha recostado en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. El azabache mayor se retiró para buscar mudas de ropa para su hermano, dejando al Uzumaki a solas con Sasuke, quien se veía muy cansado, pero con una tenue sonrisa al ver a su bebé. Naruto se acercó lentamente para mirarlos más de cerca hasta que notó algo que no estaba antes allí.

—¿Ehh? Este no es mi hijo ttebayo —dijo el de las marquitas al ver la carita del recién nacido.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿me tratas de infiel? —preguntó con una mirada acusadora el de ojos noche—. Ya aclaramos que sólo tengo una aventura con kyubi.

—Pero hace un rato la enfermera me mostró otro bebé. —De inmediato intentó justificar lo que dijo—. Uno de ojos verdes y pelo rojo.

—No era el nuestro idiota —señaló el de cabello negro mostrándole claramente la apariencia del bebé que era de ellos—. Además mira, como para que digas que no es tu hija, tiene marquitas en las mejillas y de mi parece que sólo heredo la piel blanca y los ojos oscuros.

—¿Por qué es pelirroja? Ttebayo. —se preguntó Naruto mirando la "pelusa" que tenía la recién nacida.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas. —Se oyó una tercera voz en la habitación—. No debí dejarte ser médico —afirmó con burla Tsunade, quien entraba a revisar a su paciente—. Kushina tenía el pelo rojo, por herencia de los Uzumaki, todos los descendientes de estos tienen el pelo rojo. Naruto, tú eres una excepción, pero tu hija si tiene la herencia de tu clan —explicó brevemente despejando las dudas que tenía Uzumaki al haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos nuevamente.

—Oohh. —Fue todo lo que exclamó el de ojos cielo mirando nuevamente a su pequeña princesa, " _le debo una disculpa muy sincera a Gaara, ahora más que nunca se merece ser el padrino ttebayo_ ". Pensó con culpa.

—¿Cuál será el nombre de esta niña? —cuestionó la rubia mirando al matrimonio.

—Maki —respondió Naruto. Senju miró al Uchiha quien asentía con aprobación al nombre, dado que ya lo habían elegido juntos previamente.

—Sí, significa "la verdadera esperanza" —aportó el moreno a la razón de elegir ese nombre.

—Es un buen nombre —concluyó la única mujer en la habitación.

Aquella niña que era sostenida en los brazos de su "mami" mientras ambos eran abrazados por el rubio, llevaba un nombre que significaba mucho para ellos. Este no era el final de su historia, aún tenían muchas aventuras que afrontar, ser padres sólo era el comienzo de un nuevo camino desconocido para ambos, pero que afrontarían juntos. Nadie es capaz de predecir los sucesos que acontecerían, pero a Naruto y a Sasuke eso no los preocupaba, darían todo el uno por el otro las veces que fueran necesarias. Lo único que podían hacer era dar lo mejor de sí para cuidar a su pareja y a la niña que tenían con ellos. Ella era la esperanza que tenían para fortalecer aún más los lazos que los unían y que los llevaban a afrontar el futuro sin temor.

Habría errores y celos en el pasado, equivocaciones que les causaron penas y dolor, mismas tristezas que podrían suceder en días venideros por motivos distintos o similares. Sin embargo, el amor que ellos se profesaban el uno al otro era similar a lo que Kakashi dijo una vez acerca de que la manera de caminar de Naruto incitaba a otros a ayudarlo y seguirlo. Lo mismo sucedía con su matrimonio, la manera en que se amaban el Uchiha menor y él, provocaba que sus allegados quisieran ayudarlos, ya que verlos separarse era como un sinónimo de que el amor verdadero y eterno no existía. Ellos aún tenían un largo camino por delante, seguirían aprendiendo a prueba y error, ahora es cuando una nueva etapa iniciaba: la de ser padres. La ventaja es que no se apartarían el uno del otro, dado que el corazón sólo puede romperse una única vez, las demás ocasiones sólo son rasguños. Esta crisis de pareja fue la más grande y fuerte que jamás tuvieron, luego de lo que vivieron ya nada les parecería tan grave ni doloroso.

OWARI


End file.
